Freddy vs Jason vs Ash
by gamester76
Summary: Christmas Eve has descended upon Crystal Lake. So have Freddy, Jason, and the vile horrors of the Necronomicon Ex Mortis! Now, it is up to Ashley J. Williams to stop them all!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Dead of Winter...

In the heart of New Jersey, there is a county called Wessex, an underdeveloped slice of New England. At the center of this county is a town where terrible things happened, things so terrible that anyone who witnessed them went insane and were locked up in a hospital far away.

Welcome to Crystal Lake. The locals have taken to calling it "Forest Green," as if changing the name will erase the terrible history behind this Hell-Town. Trust me; nothing you can do will take away the nightmares once you've lived through them. Nevertheless, they did their best to hide the past with new roads, lakeside condos, and they even built a new warehouse called Super-Mega-Ultra S-Mart. But getting good deals on your house wares won't cover up the blood that has been spilt here in the last thirty years.

You see, Crystal Lake is the birthplace of an evil so foul, it would give the Deadites a run for their money: Jason Voorhees, an unstoppable, unkillable, and unsanitary monster.

It all started in 1957, when he "drowned" at the summer camp where his mother, Pamela, worked as a cook. One year later, she murdered the counselors responsible for his death. For the next twenty-two years, she prevented the camp from opening again. Then, she got unlucky.

After eliminating seven people in 1979, a young feminist by the name of Alice beheaded the bitch with a machete. When she was killed, Jason, who never really drowned, witnessed her demise. Five years later, Alice disappeared. It was rumored that Jason Voorhees himself had returned to seek vengeance for his deceased mother.

For the next 19 years, Jason continued to punish those who returned to the camp. He knew not right from wrong. He had no apparent motive other than to honor his mother, praying for her resurrection.

His first victim was Ginny, a scrawny little pixie of a counselor. She had somehow bested him, but that was only the beginning.

Over the next week, Jason's body count continued. He stalked his way through Higgins Haven and killed a path through the woods, culminating in a battle with little Tommy Jarvis. Not once, but thrice was Jason's ass handed to him on a silver platter by the little pipsqueak.

During this time, the town changed their name to Forrest Green the first time. After Tommy kicked Jason's ass the third and final time (by chaining him to the bottom of the lake), the name was changed back to Crystal Lake.

Jason came back several more times, most curiously in New York City. Eventually, he was blown to pieces by a special task force assigned to do just that. But still the killings continued. It turns out that only through a Voorhees could he die; so to can he be reborn. Stephen Freeman and Stephanie Kimble, the latter of which being Jason's half-niece, finally sent that bastard to Hell. But it being Jason, he wouldn't stay there...

In 2003, Jason met his match in the maniacal Freddy Krueger, a former child molester/murderer who had been torched by the parents of the sleepy town of Springwood. Afterwards, they weren't so sleepy anymore. But soon, Freddy was banished to Hell. There, he found and used the mighty Jason Voorhees to kill the Elm Street children, causing them to fear Freddy so he could regain his power. After Krueger regained his former strength, Jason just kept killing with no end in sight. Krueger saw only one way out: kill Jason!

The pain was intense. Jason struggled to maintain his hold on his enemy for a little longer. He had Freddy Krueger by the balls now. But the pain was overcoming Jason. His own machete – his own fucking machete – was sticking out of his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flames get closer. Two teenagers were running from the fire. He saw them jump into the water as something exploded out of the corner of his eye. A wall of flame rushed towards him and Freddy. He didn't blink as the flames overtook him and Freddy, the back draft sending them flying into the water. Jason hit the water at an overwhelming speed and the impact shook him to his core. He sank into the crushing oblivion, looking up at the yellow-tinted surface. He looked around for his enemy, butt saw no trace of the Bastard Son of 100 Maniacs.

His feet hit bottom. He stood on the littered floor of the lake, as he had done so many times before. He could see the sign that read "Camp Crystal Lake" that had been crossed out to read "Camp Blood." He noticed the machete was missing from his shoulder. He reached for his shoulder.

Something hit the back of his head. He looked down: Freddy's arm. He picked up the severed limb and stared at it.

Lori got out of the water first. She was soaking wet and shaking. She turned around to help Will out of the water. As soon as he was out, she embraced him. After what had happened in the last few days, it was nice for this welcome respite from the death and destruction that had led to this moment. Will and Lori held each other close on the edge of the dock.

A thud of footsteps alerted Lori to another presence. The steps were long in stride, moving slowly and gingerly along the wooden-planked dock. Lori looked up and saw the glint of a machete held high over the head of…

Freddy Krueger. His right arm was missing and he held the machete in his left hand. Freddy growled softly. "You… Ahh!"

Freddy arched his back in pain. Lori and Will were sprayed with blood as Freddy's severed right arm was shoved through his back. The claw made its way out of Freddy's gut, holding a spread position. Blood dripped off the edge of the gleaming blades. Freddy looked down and dropped the machete, which landed in the wood with a "thunk". He fell to his knees as Jason, who had held the other end of Freddy's severed arm, collapsed and splashed back into the water.

Freddy collapsed to his knees, getting ready to pull out the arm when he heard a dull crack. He looked up from his claw and saw that Lori was standing over him, the machete held high.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" she screamed. She brought the machete down in an arc and, in one clean swing, decapitated Freddy. Freddy maintained consciousness long enough to feel the icy cold sensation of the machete slicing through his neck, followed by an icy cold sensation of a different kind: death.

His head flew off of his shoulders and splashed into the water. His body followed suit moments later. Krueger's head sank to the lake bed, leaking blood from the neck. His body landed a few feet away, the claw landing in such a position that it seemed to be clawing the lake bed, trying to get back to the surface.

Lori lowered the machete to her side. She watched Krueger's body sink into the lake and walked over to where Jason had fallen into the water. She looked down at the glistening water and saw…

Nothing. Jason wasn't there. She raised her eyebrow and knelt down to the water. This wasn't how she remembered it. She placed the machete at her side and leaned closer.

SPLASH! A hand shot out of the water and grabbed Lori by the shoulder. Another hand grabbed the bloody machete. She screamed for Will, but there was no response. She felt herself being dragged into the water and the last thing she saw before darkness over took her was a white hockey mask…

"Ahhhh!"

"Lori, wake up!" Will yelled at his screaming fiancé. She slowly came out of her nightmare. She opened her eyes and looked at Will. Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Did you have another nightmare, Lori?" Will asked her.

Lori sat up and rubber her temples. She glanced around the small room of their small New York City apartment. Outside, the noise of the city droned on. In the seven years since that fateful week that changed their lives, they had moved out of Springwood and into the lower west-side of NYC.

For a while, Lori said nothing. She got out of bed, walked over to a large mirror and sat down in front of it. Her thoughts traveled back to Gibb, Kia, and Linderman. It was ironic: Kia and Gibb were stronger than Linderman, yes. But Linderman had been the only one to survive his encounter with Jason. That didn't last long: Linderman had a huge gash in his back that became infected during surgery. He still died, but at least he held on for a few more months afterwards. Kia and Gibb were dead on arrival. That was too bad, because Linderman and Kia really liked each other.

Lori looked into the mirror and reflected on her situation. Lori had let her hair grow out to her back. Her hair had become brighter blond and she had put on a little weight, but not much. Her face showed more than the seven years that had passed. She looked more like a middle-aged woman than the twenty-something she really was.

"I keep having the same dream, Will. Every night, it's the same." She looked back at her fiancé. "Something's wrong, Will. I don't think they're dead."

Will sat up and put his face in his hands. He let out a long sigh and said, "We've gone over this in therapy, Lori. Freddy and Jason are dead! Kia and Linderman are too. Along with Freeburg, Mark, Stubbs, Gibb, Blake and Trey! We saw them die!"

"I know, Will!" Lori snapped. She turned back to him and said, "But I have to know. I have to know if Freddy and Jason are truly dead."

Will walked over to Lori and placed his arms around her waist.

"Alright, you win," he spoke softly. "We'll pack a bag and we'll leave for Crystal Lake in the morning."

"Thanks, Will," Lori replied. She closed her eyes and hoped that it was all for nothing.

William shut the car trunk as Lori walked down from their apartment with the cooler. It was early Thursday morning, the day before Christmas Eve. Will checked his watch; it was around 4:30 A.M.

"Hurry up, Lori. I wanna be on the road before daybreak." Will shouted.

"Hold your horses, Will." Lori replied as she opened the door of the Mazda. She stuffed the cooler in the back seat.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you ask me that again, William, you too will know what it's like to have your balls in your mouth."

They were well into New Jersey and the sun still hadn't reared its ugly head. Will looked up from his driving and spotted a sign: "Convenience Store, next exit."

"Wanna stop for a drink, Lori?"

"Yeah, I could definitely use a cold beer."

"You don't drink."

"I know."

Will took the exit ramp and passed a sign saying, "Now entering Red Bank, New Jersey." Lori looked around at the small town and noticed a McDonald's-like place called "Mooby's". Outside on the front wall were to dealers, one tall, the other short and thick. The early morning glow, now showing over the horizon to her right, cast an eerie shadow on the tall one. Lori looked closer. It looked like he was wearing a hockey mask on his face. Lori shut her eyes and remembered Jason's lumbering form.

She opened her eyes again. They had passed the dealers and Will was pulling into a convenience store. The store had a white facade with a bright red stop sign over the door. The sign called the place "Quick-Stop". Next to it was a small video rental outlet.

Will opened his door and got out, but Lori froze for a moment.

"Lori," Will said, calling her attention. Lori snapped back to reality and got out of the vehicle.

Inside, Lori took a quick look around. In the freezer section at the back of the average-looking convenience store was a woman who was, for some God-only-knows-why reason, looking at the expiration dates of every gallon of milk.

At the counter, a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard and a short haircut whose name was Dante stood with his head propped up on his hand, about to fall asleep watching the Milk-maid do her thing. Will stood up to the counter.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us how to get to Crystal Lake?"

Lori walked back to the freezer and pulled out a single long-neck of Bacardi and a Sprite. She turned to the Milk-maid, who hadn't changed position since they walked in.

"Did you get off the turnpike?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah, we did."

"Then you're still a ways away, but closer than you would be." Dante reached under the counter and pulled out a map. He unfolded the impossibly large map and laid it down on the counter, covering the register, lottery tickets, and the body of Jimmy Hoffa.

"Since you got off the turnpike, you just follow Main Street... That's this road out here... Follow Main Street northbound and turn right at the last street light. Follow the signs to and through Wessex County and look for Forrest Green."

Will let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, but we're looking for Crystal Lake, not Forrest Green." Will said.

"Forrest Green is Crystal Lake."

Will looked at Dante with a questioning look and was about to argue when Lori walked up.

"Can we just get out of here, please?" Lori asked as she put up the beer and soda on the counter.

"That'll be six eighty." Dante replied without even using the register. Will dropped seven on the counter. Before Dante could get his change, Will said, "Keep it."

Just before they walked out, a lanky guy about Dante's age walked into the store. He walked up to the counter and lay down on the countertop, crossing his legs over the register just as Dante closed it.

"Randal, who's watching the video store?" Dante asked.

"Elias is."

Dante looked at Randal in disbelief. As if it had just dawned on him the mistake he made, Randal's face dropped faster than a sack of concrete.

"Wait a minute... Oh fuck."

Randal hopped off the counter as Dante grabbed his coat.

"Becky, hold the store for a minute!" Dante shouted. A muffled reply came as Dante and Randal ran from the store. Lori and Will shrugged off the strange sight as typical New Jersey behavior.

Outside, Will started the car, map in hand. Lori walked up to the car and bumped a passing pedestrian. She turned fast. "Oh, sorry."

"Shit, no problem, sexy," said the tall dealer from Mooby's. "You guy's lookin? We got you covered."

"Lori, let's go!" Will shouted as the engine roared to life.

The short fat one slapped the tall one on the shoulder and made a motion with his hands, not speaking a word, before walking into the store. The loudmouthed one simply nodded his head and walked after his companion.

Lori stared at the pair as they walked into the store and she got in the car. Will backed out and pulled into the street, heading north.

Had they stayed a second longer, they would have seen Jay and Silent Bob rushing out of the store with armloads of assorted groceries.

The road to Crystal Lake was nearly frozen over. The sun was setting, casting an eerie golden color on the pure white snow. The Mazda kept sliding even on the shallowest of turns. Will really had to concentrate to keep the car off the road and into a ditch. Outside, the trees were covered in the white powder that glistened in the waning sun.

They passed a sign that read, "Welcome to..." What had at one time been "Crystal Lake" now was a wooden plank that said "Forrest Green. Population..." Someone had scribbled out the population numbers with red paint and over to the side was the number "666," also in red paint. Next to the number, someone had made a crude red hockey mask. Lori sat silently as they passed the sign. Behind that sign was another one advertising "Crystal Lake Resorts," which made her shiver. It brought back memories from seven years ago. She closed her eyes and saw Freddy, his gloved hand held high, ready to strike.

She opened them again and saw they had turned off onto a side road. She looked over at her fiancé and said, "What's wrong, Will? You haven't said a word to me since we left the Quick-Stop. And that was ten hours ago."

By now, Will had driven them into Forrest Green. Will drove past the various store chains and local businesses. Lori stared out the window, not knowing what they would find at the lake. Will, familiar with the rest of the road, drove past a construction site.

Will looked over at Lori and sighed. "I still don't understand why we have to do this. I mean, seven years, Lori. Don't you think we would have known if they came back?"

"I know that, Will. But this is exactly how it started seven years ago. But this time, we can prevent it. We know what we're up against."

"Alright," Will sighed. "If I remember right, it should be right up here." He turned onto another road.

After several more miles, the lake came into view. Will brought the car to a stop near a large lake house. The site was all too familiar to Will and Lori. A mere two hundred yards away was the now frozen lake where Jason and Freddy sank into oblivion seven years earlier, but the area had changed vastly. Where there had once been dozens of wood piles and a few cabins, there were now several condos and the construction site in the distance.

Lori got out first, surveying the sight for anything suspicious. Will parked the car and got out. He took one look around and said, "This is it. Sure has changed, hasn't it?" Lori could only manage a weak nod.

Soon feeling uneasy, Will quickly said, "Let's get this over with. I want to be back on the road again long before it gets too dark."

Lori could see in Will's eyes that he was uneasy. Will glanced nervously around as he put on his New York Giants knit cap.

"Jesus. Right there was where Kia..." The words caught in Lori's throat as she eyed a tree near the lake. In her mind's eye, she saw Jason's lumbering form slam that machete of his into Kia's side, sending her flying against the tree. If the machete that cut halfway through her frail little body hadn't killed her, the impact with the tree would definitely finished her off, having snapped her neck.

"Let's look around." Will said as he handed Lori an LED flashlight. "If you find anything, come back to the car and blow the horn. If I'm not back soon, get in the car and leave. Understand?" Lori nodded and said silently, "Thanks, Will."

Lori pulled a knit cap of her own over her long hair, leaving a foot of blond hair cascading down the back of her head and onto her shoulders.

Will began his search behind the condo, not that he knew what he was searching for. Every footstep he took made a loud crunch on the snow below it.

CRUNCH!

Will's ears perked up. Was that another pair of footsteps behind him? He turned with lightning reflexes, but saw nothing. He shone the light into the trees, still catching nothing. He shrugged and continued on.

Behind him, a dark figure watched as Will made his way back to the cabin. Two disfigured eyes stared out through the mask that enshrouded his face. His hand gripped tighter on his weapon as rage filled him again at the sight of the slightly older Will Rollins, one of the few people to have survived an encounter with his blade. Jason Voorhees sank back into the shadows and waited…

Lori wandered through the trees for what seemed like ages. Despite the heavy jacket she wore, cold crept up Lori's arms, covering her flesh in goose bumps. Darkness had fallen very quickly. Or maybe she had been out here longer than she thought. Lori was starting to get frightened and decided to head back to the car. She took two steps when...

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

A loud scream pierced the night and a flock of birds flew off into the sky. Lori froze and listened for it again. It sounded a second time.

"Will?" Lori said. "William!" Nothing.

A twig snapped in front of her. Then another. Another. A shadow moved across her light. Frightened, she turned and ran, not caring about the twigs and branches that clawed at her legs.

She stopped to catch her breath after running for five minutes. The snapping twigs had long since stopped, but she still listened intently for any sound at all. Lori looked up and saw the bright headlights of the Mazda through the trees.

"Will," she called. "Will! Where are you?" Not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into a large tree. Startled, she turned around. Her flashlight shone on the blood-soaked tree.

Blood? She thought. She examined it closely and saw that there was a narrow hole in the tree. The blood was dripping out of the hole. Horrified, she looked down and saw a large red pool gathered on the snow under the hole. A pair of bloody footprints led out of the woods. "Will!" Lori's eyes went wide as she followed the footprints quickly.

The footprints led her directly towards the clearing where the car was parked. They stopped at the door, and then continued on to the house. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hopeful, she looked in the car, searching for the keys. Nothing.

Lori followed the footprints to the cottage. Blood was pooling at the door. Lori cracked the door and whispered, "Will, are you in here?" There was no response. She opened the door all the way. And then she screamed.

Strung up on the rafters was the nearly lifeless body of Will Rollins. He had been strung up by his spinal column, which was tied to the rafters, causing him to sway back and forth. His stomach had been cut open, causing his intestines to hang out and some to fall to the floor. His blue eyes stared straight down at Lori, making contact with hers.

"Lori..." Will muttered with his last breath. Then, he went silent.

Lori sank to the ground and started to wail. "No, this can't be," she sobbed. "We survived. We beat Freddy and …"

Her sobbing was interrupted by a loud pair of footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around.

Right behind her stood a large man, about 7'8" and wearing a hockey mask that had once been white, now a shade of tan due to all the blood and dirt on it. In his right hand was a huge, 4' machete. That man was Jason Voorhees.

"JASON!" Lori screamed at the top of her lungs as Jason swung his machete at her. Lori ducked, causing Jason to miss and embed his machete into the drywall. He struggled to remove his weapon of choice from the stucco.

Lori decided to head for the upper level. She had reached the first step when a piece of rebar suddenly pierced her shoulder. She let out a frail scream of pain as the rod embedded itself into the wall, pinning Lori. She looked up and saw Jason standing next to a pile of rebar. Jason removed the machete and made his approach. Lori, desperate to escape, her shoulder off the rebar embedded into the wall and, cradling the shoulder, ran upstairs.

She reached the top landing and tripped on something. Undaunted, she began to crawl. Soon, she was within touching distance of Will's body. She turned towards Will's body and whispered, "Will… I'm gonna kill them, Will."

She picked herself up and turned to Jason, who was coming up the stairs. Lori shouted, "I'm gonna make them both pay!" Jason was at the top step now. "Come on, you bastard!" she screamed at Jason.

Lori ran up more flights of stairs into the attic. "Come on, Jason! Come on!" she shouted as she reached the top step. "I actually felt sorry for you, Jason," Lori said as she walked backwards into the room with a smug smile, disappearing into the blackness. Jason followed her in.

"I felt sorry for what those kids and the irresponsible counselors did to you. I felt sorry for what Freddy did to you." Jason looked around the room, searching for the voice. Lori was nowhere to be found.

"I hoped that after you killed Freddy that would be it; that you would stop you senseless killings. But I was wrong!"

A circular saw engine revved somewhere in the darkness. Jason froze and turned, searching for the source of the noise.

"You just kept killing everything and everyone!" Lori charged out of the shadows with the circular saw held high. "When will it be enough?" She brought the saw down on Jason. The blade sliced Jason's necrotic flesh. "When will it be enough, you fucking son of a bitch!"

Jason stumbled over to a window, holding his sides while Lori continued to slice him. Jason backed against the window. Lori tossed the saw aside and, with one swift kick, knocked Jason into the window, causing him to fall backwards. Glass rained down onto the snow as Jason's corpse landed on the soft ground, pelted with a shower of glass.

Lori ran over to the window and saw Jason lying motionless on the snow-covered ground, his head tilted at an awkward angle, clearly broken.

Lori knew better. She picked up the circular saw and ran downstairs. She stood with her back to the wooden door, holding the saw in hand and holding the door handle with the other. She revved the saw and quickly opened the door, turning on the spot.

Lori didn't even get a chance to scream before the machete sliced down through the air and made a sickening "schunk" as it cleaved into her skull.

Blood squirted onto Jason's mask. Lori dropped the saw, which died when it hit the floor. Lori took her hands and touched the machete that was embedded into her face. She felt the blood streaming down her face like tears. Lori gave a small squeak as Jason pulled out the machete. Lori's once beautiful face was now scarred by a large gap down the center from the underside of her nose to the top of her head, now cleaved open and revealing blood, brain, and bone in a jumble of flesh. She fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

Jason stuck the machete in the ground and grabbed his crooked head. With one quick snap, he righted his head.

As Jason entered the building, the wooden door began to bulge. The bulge began to take on a deformed shape: a face. The face was covered in large burns and sported a very nasty smile. Freddy Krueger let out a loud howl as Jason carried off the bodies into the wilderness.

CH-CH-CH! HA-HA-HA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

S-Mart Asses

Because so many terrible things happened at Crystal Lake in the last twenty-seven years, a few people decided that a name change will attract more visitors. But a few locals have realized that no matter what the name of the town is, it won't erase the past. So in their best attempts to cover it up instead, the town built several new buildings and resorts, including a new warehouse called S-Mart.

Since the new store was so huge and the town was so small, they would hire just about anyone. That must be why they hired Davey, Jarvis, Raoul, and Carrie. I guess they didn't care who was getting paid a crappy paycheck as long they made money off it. Anyways, this is what the Housewares Department was like before I showed up.

Carrie Salva was relaxed. Through her sunglasses she could see the bright sun illuminating the beach she lay on. She could feel the heat blanket her exposed skin. She couldn't see next to her, but she knew David Platte was still lying next to her. Carrie was the only person who knew him as David. Everyone else called him "Dave" or "Davey."

Carrie's body was bathing in the bright sun and her feet lay soaking in the salty water. Davey was wearing a pair of bright blue board shorts.

Carrie reached over and grabbed her Corona, taking a long sip. Next to her, Davey took a sip of his Vesper Martini, the drink of choice of one of cinema's most profound heroes, James Bond. Carrie was enjoying herself. She closed her eyes and drifted back to her daydream.

A heavy metal riff cut through the air, disrupting Carrie's perfect mindset. She opened her eyes.

Carrie Salva opened her eyes and saw the darkness of her apartment

The opening riff of Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People" came roaring out of the speakers in Carrie and Davy's apartment. Carrie tried to muffle the sounds with her pillow, but to no avail.

"Davey, must you play that shit at three in the morning!"

"It's seven-thirty, Carrie! We're gonna be late for work!"

Carrie lifted her head from her pillows. If everyone had a celebrity twin, Carrie's would be that blond chick from "Kyle XY."

Her hair was in a complete mess. She blew a wayward strand from her eyes and mustered enough strength to glance at the clock. In bold red numbers, the display read 7:30.

"Shit," she said to herself. She hustled out of bed sporting Davey's "Guitar Hero" pajama bottoms and a somewhat matching shirt (it had "Guitar Hero" in bold letters across the chest). Carrie was so hopped up on adrenaline that she had jumped into the shower and had the water turned on before she realized she still had on her night gown. That and the fact that the water was uncomfortably cold made for a very effective wake-up call.

In the living room, Davey could hear Carrie scream from the shower the word "shit," over Manson's disturbingly trippy voice. However, this did not distract him from the scrolling music notes on the TV screen in front of him.

Davey had shoulder-length dark brown hair and the geeky build that seemed only existed on the big screen. That didn't stop him from racking up the reputation of lady-killer.

Davey was a nerd, as a matter of fact. He didn't have the pocket protector, the oversized "Urkel" glasses, and the suspenders with chest-high pants with a tucked-in white shirt. He wasn't Nerdus maximus, as the scientists would call it. He was what one would call a video game nerd. He was the type that wore the "Halo" t-shirts on a regular basis. He had glasses, yes, but they were the small square-frames that had become so popular throughout the last decade. He even had a PowerUp Rewards card at the local GameStop and a subscription to GameInformer.

Rock Band was one of Davey's favorite games. He had even spent the shitload of cash it took to buy the newest installment and the Pro-mode instruments that went with it, including the keyboard. Despite his nerdy first impression, Davey wanted to was rock.

The apartment he and Carrie shared was so small, the kitchen, dining room, and living room were all within six feet of each other. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner with about six presents under it. Lights were strung up on the ceiling and nutcrackers were scattered all over the apartment. In short, it was home.

After a few minutes, Carrie emerged from the shower and went into the kitchen. She had on her work clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt with a blue button-up shirt over it and blue jeans, which Carrie preferred to be faded.

Both Carrie and Davey had been friends since kindergarten. But now that they were out of high school, they didn't have anywhere else to go. Neither of them got into college of their choice (not that they would be able to afford it anyway) and were stuck in Crystal Lake. So on a compromise, they decided to become roommates and share the apartment they now lived in. The only downside was that there were rumors going around that they were more than roommates. They weren't, but whenever it was brought up by someone else, the answer was always, "No."

However, that didn't stop Carrie from fantasizing about what Davey was like in bed. At times he wondered vaguely if Davey had nasty thoughts about her. She also wondered if Davey was gay. She had never seen him with a girl. Or maybe Davey was a virgin. He never gave an indication one way or the other.

Carrie grabbed a Cheese Danish and sat down on the couch, watching Davey rock out hard with his new toy.

"I don't get why we have to work on Christmas Eve." Carrie said as she took a bite of the snack. "We have plans tonight."

"Don't complain. It puts money in our pockets," Davey said. He, too, was dressed in the blue button-up and blue jeans. It was, after all, the standard S-Mart employee uniform. However, as had been pointed out by several employees, the handbook only states that "a blue button-up shirt and blue jeans must be worn with an S-Mart nametag visible on the dress."

Given the very vague description, there was no set standard on how to wear these articles. Davey chose to wear it like a jacket over Linkin Park shirt. He was wearing a thin brown jacket with a black dragon that had glow-in-the-dark eyes. Despite being thin, the jacket was surprisingly warm.

Carrie, now finished with her Danish, was frantically searching the cushions of the couch. "Have you seen my nametag?"

Davey answered her by pointing to the kitchen counter where a small red rectangle with her name in black letters on white blocks was lying. Carrie sighed and grabbed the nametag, pinning it to the breast of her shirt.

"Are you ready to go?" Carrie asked.

"Just about," Davey said as he finished the song. He turned off their XBOX 360 Elite and set the guitar on the rack he had built specifically for his "Rock Band" instruments. By the time he had done so, Carrie had the door opened.

"Oh, for me?" Davey asked with a hint of that sly humor that many attempt and few actually possess. Carrie just returned a smug smile and pulled on her heavy coat before closing the door behind her.

Outside, the snow was falling onto the already heavily covered ground. The parking lot was mostly clear of the white powder, but it was still icier than shit. Carrie took a running jump off the stairs and landed with the grace of an Olympic athlete on the ice.

"Whoo-hoo!" Carrie whooped. She slid a decent ways out before her legs flew out from under her, causing her to fall flat on her ass.

"Watch that first step. It's a real doozie." Carrie flipped him an unkind gesture.

"Shut up and help me!" Carrie said as Davey helped her up.

"Did you call Jarvis yet?" Carrie asked. She began "ice skating" across the frozen asphalt towards her little Pontiac Sunfire.

"I'm about to." Davey paused and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons and scrolled down to Jarvis' number. Ahead of him, Carrie began fighting with the Pontiac's ignition system. After a minute or two, it finally turned over, causing the opening lyrics of the Foo Fighters "Breakout" to belt from the speakers.

"You make me dizzy running circles in my head.

One of these days, I'll chase you down..."

"Get in, David!" Carrie shouted. Davey put the phone to his ear and hustled across the ice to the vehicle.

"I'm getting in! I'm getting in!" Davey shouted as he opened the door. "I'm in, alright?" Davey crawled into the shotgun seat and closed the door.

In Jarvis's house, the phone rang. Jarvis, a portly young man of African decent, lifted his head up from the pile of clothing that had been dumped upon him during his ten-hour sleep. He heard the phone ring and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Davey was on the other end of the line: "Hey, man, you awake?"

"Yeah, I am now."

"Well, wake up and get dressed. Carrie and I are on our way to work."

"What, I wasn't supposed to be in today! Was I? Davey, its Christmas. You weren't scheduled to work either."

"I know, but J-Bird called us in last night and told us to tell you to come in today as well. Hey, we're getting the overtime rate, so don't complain."

"Fine, but only because it's the overtime rate. I'll get Raoul awake."

"Thanks, Jarvis!" Davey hung up.

Jarvis sat up and got off the bed. As he stood, his leg muscles creaked. He began taking a few steps forward towards the kitchen. He knocked on the closet door as he passed.

"Three... Two... One..."

The closet door opened and Raoul fell out of the closet, followed by a shower of clothes (dirty and clean). Jarvis looked at the sleeping Raoul. He kicked him softly in the gut, rousing him.

"Wake up man, let's go."

"We're off today." Raoul said, clutching a pillow of dirty jeans.

"Not anymore, man." Jarvis said. "But we're getting overtime for the entire day, so we can't complain too much."

Raoul sat up unwillingly, reached back into the closet and pulled out a Lightsaber. Or, it looked like a Lightsaber. When one examined it closer, they realized it was actually an intricately crafted bong. Raoul took his Aerosmith lighter and grabbed a small sack full of grass. He pulled out a small stick from the bowl and stuffed it with a pinch of the grass. He light up as he put his lips to the edge of the bong. He took a huge hit and held his breath. He would need all the motivation he could muster for the day.

The new S-Mart was huge. It was a whopping fifteen acres, excluding the additional five acres for the parking lot. Positioned above the door was a scrolling digital display with the words "1 Day until: Rededication as Forest Green." Carrie took a break from pushing shopping carts to look at the scrolling display. She had lived in Crystal Lake her entire life and she didn't like the fact that some Liberal assholes (or Conservative assholes, as if it really mattered) decided to change the name in order to cover up the town's hellish history. Carrie shook her head and walked into the store.

"Carrie!" Carrie stopped as she heard her name. She turned to see her friend Jake walking towards her. Jake was a young man with short blonde hair that was slicked back and a boyish face that made him look younger than his seventeen years.

"What are you doing?" Jake said as he approached. "I thought today was your day off?"

"Johnson called me in. Davey, Jarvis, and Raoul, too," Carrie said.

"Wow. J-bird cracking the whip today," Jake said as he raised an invisible bullwhip and cracked it in the air, imitating perfectly the accompanying sound.

"Yeah, he is. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm working today. It's Christmas Eve, for God's sake. People love doing last-second shopping and GameStop is a great place for parents to grab some cheap games for their kids or picking up expensive pre-orders. It's the greatest sight in the world..." Jake began an uncannily realistic fake crying to add emphasis, a result of three years as an actor in Crystal Lake High plays. He quickly dried his eyes.

"Why don't you and the others quit your jobs and join me at the store. Pay is better and you would actually enjoy it. And we definitely need the help."

"I appreciate the offer, but Davey loves it here. Don't know why."

"Whatever. I'll see you at my place tonight." Jake said as he walked off.

"For what?"

"The Christmas party," Jake said. "It's tonight, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, we'll be there. Tell Sandra I said hi."

"Tell her yourself. She's over by the tree." He pointed to a large Oak tree near the road. Sandra, a pretty girl with long red hair stood under it. She waved at Carrie, who waved back.

"Are you two just now going to work?"

"Who said we were going to work?"

Carrie stared, puzzled.

"You said you were going in today."

"We're actually leaving. We've put in our hours for the week and we're going to the cabin for a little bit before going home. Don't want anyone disturbing us, if you catch my drift."

Carrie's facial expression changed to one that sent a clear message that she caught more than his drift.

"Bye, Carrie," Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Carrie.

"Be safe," Carrie said, returning the hug.

"I will," Jake said as he walked out of the store. Carrie watched as Jake caught up withy Sandra and walked her down the road. Carrie shook her head and headed for the employee lounge.

Davey was listening to his iPod and playing catch with a rather large bottle of Gatorade when Carrie came in. Carrie set her things down on the table and sat next to Davey.

"Catch!" Davey tossed the Gatorade at Carrie, who gave a small squeal of surprise before her instincts kicked in, causing her to reflexively grab the bottle.

"Asshole," Carrie said as she tossed the drink back. Davey caught it in one hand and opened it, raising it to his lips just as Raoul walked in.

"Hey Davey," Raoul said. "Chug it."

Davey turned to Raoul and said, "What's Jarvis' record, Raoul? Forty-five seconds?" Raoul nodded.

"I'll bet you ten dollars I can beat it." Davey said. Raoul pulled out a crispy ten-dollar bill and handed it to Carrie. Davey also handed her two fives. Raoul pulled out his cell phone as Davey put the large thirty ounce drink to his lips. Raoul set the stopwatch he had on his phone and clicked it.

As soon as he heard the beep, Davey started chugging. And chugging. And chugging. Soon, the entire bottle was empty. Raoul looked at his watch and almost collapsed to the floor. He almost dropped his phone, too. Carrie and Davey looked at the display and were just as shocked: Davey had downed the entire thing in twenty seconds flat. Carrie handed Davey the money as Raoul, clearly disappointed, stormed back to the store.

Carrie smiled at Davey. "Could you have gone any faster, Davey?" Davey just smiled back and said, "You know, Carrie, there's a trick."

"And what would that trick be?"

Davey motioned for Carrie to move in closer, as if it was the biggest secret in the world.

"You gotta open your gullet and just let it flow." Carrie scoffed as Davey smiled and went into the store.

As he walked back to his post, Carrie found herself staring at Davey's ass. Even once he was out of sight, Carrie replayed the sight in her mind for several moments afterwards.

Since it was Christmas Eve, the whole store was in an uproar. The only other time of the year it was this bad was during the horror-story that was Black Friday. Nobody even heard the PA system shout, "Price check in Housewares, price check in Housewares. Hey, is anybody in Housewares?"

Of course, there were people in Housewares. But all of them had their hands full. At least, the ones working did. Raoul was whispering something to Jarvis who, in turn, snickered loudly. Davey heard them, but didn't care. He had his hands full with a drunk customer who had seen too many winters already. The man held a snowman that had been assembled with four Styrofoam snowballs in his hand.

"I told you, Daryl, I wanted one with three. This one has four."

"I understand sir," Davey explained. "But this isn't seasonal. It's Housewares. If you want snowmen, you need to go to Seasonal."

Carrie was reading a book on castles while Raoul, now dressed in Santa Claus garb, grabbed an oversized candy cane. He took the hook, placed it between his legs and screamed at Carrie.

"Hey Carrie, want to suck on my candy cane?" he said.

"Leave her alone, guys!" Davey yelled, having finally sent away the belligerent old man.

"It's okay, Davey," Carrie said. "I can handle this." She turned to Raoul and grabbed the candy cane. "So, you want me to play with your candy stick, right Raoul. I should warn you…"

She flicked her wrist to one side, breaking the oversized candy cane. Raoul flinched as Carrie finished. "I play rough."

"Damn," Raoul yelled. "You broke my candy cane, you fucking cunt!"

Even Jarvis stood still, which wasn't too out of the normal for him. Even he knew better than to call a woman a cunt. The awkward silence was only broken by the sounds of flesh-on-flesh pounding of Carrie's fist in Raoul's gut and face. Raoul tumbled to his knees, clutching his gut with one hand and cradling his face with the other.

"Never call me that word again!" She raised her fist again, only to have it caught by a pale white hand that disappeared into the second ugliest Christmas sweater ever. The pale hand belonged to Johnson, their supervisor. "That candy cane is $1.95 out of your paycheck, Carrie."

He let go of her arm and continued. "Here at S-Mart, we work on nickels and dimes. Sell a widget, make a nickel. Sell two, make a dime. Is that clear everyone?" Now he was addressing all four of them. "You just lost us 39 nickels of money we have worked hard to earn. All three of you are a disgrace to S-Mart.

"Except for you, Davey," Johnson said turning to Davey. "These three could learn a thing or two from you." Davey, embarrassed only at being singled out, sunk back with a faux smile. Mr. Johnson returned to his rant.

"With Christmas Eve being tonight and the rededication ceremony tomorrow morning, I thought I would call in an expert." Mr. Johnson didn't notice Raoul scribble something on a sheet of paper.

"The senior Housewares Domestic Engineer from the Detroit store is on his way here tonight!" he said. Raoul took a piece of tape and stuck it to the paper.

"You know what, Mr. Johnson? You're right. We definitely need a lesson from a guy like that." Raoul slapped Mr. Johnson on the back, pinning the note to his back.

"Exactly, Mr. Knight," Johnson said with a tone of appeasement in his voice. "He'll show all of you a thing or two. Now get back to work or I'll dock you again for screwing off!" he finished as he walked away. The note on his back said, "I lick jingle balls."

As soon he was out of earshot, Raoul and Jarvis knuckled each other while Davey and Carrie whispered to each other.

"Domestic Engineer? What do you think that was all about?" Davey asked.

"No idea, but the last thing we need around here is another jackass S-Mart manager with a clipboard and small-dick syndrome!" Both of them snickered and returned to work.

The woods were almost silent. The hulking form of Jason Voorhees was dragging the lifeless bodies of Lori Campbell and Will Rollins towards his cabin. Behind them was a trail of bloody snow.

After a while, Jason reached his cabin. The door hung off its hinges, a sign of decay. In the center room was a large table. It was decorated with candles, a blue sweater, and two severed heads, both very ugly. One was of a woman with blond hair, the face mummified after twenty-something years. The other was of a man, the face burnt to a crisp. The heads belonged to Pamela Voorhees, Jason's mother; and Freddy Krueger, Jason's nemesis. Jason remembered all too well that evil laugh.

"Ah-hahahahahahaha!"

Jason dropped the bodies on the floor. Lori's head smacked on the corner of an upraised wooden plank; the resulting crack was deafening. The wooden corner cracked a good sized hole in the back of Lori's skull, causing more of what was left of Lori's brain matter to trickle out.

Lori and Will's bodies were just two more additions to Jason's shack of carnage. The shack was larger than it seemed, but the numerous piles of bones and decomposing bodies made it seem crowded. The place stunk to high heaven, too. Most of the corpses had mummified, still in their last dressings. The body of Creighton Duke was strung up like a satanic trophy in a pose that reminded one of Jesus on the Crucifix. The Duke's skin tone had paled drastically, yet he was still dressed in his black trench coat and spurred boots. His hat had long since fallen away, not that he needed it anymore. Even in his mummified state, he was still an imposing figure.

The floor of the cabin was littered with the bones, rotten flesh, and clothes of other nameless Voorhees victims.

Jason stepped over the bodies and walked over to the table. In his head, he heard an evil laugh. He closed his eye and opened them again.

He was back at the camp. It was the day he almost died. He could see himself being chased by the kids. They were yelling at him, calling him, "Freak Show," and chasing him to the lake. Behind him, he heard the two counselors making love when they should have been watching him. He walked out to the road and saw a cabin that was moving. It wasn't really moving, but it was swaying back and forth. Jason walked over to it slowly and opened the door.

He saw only a bed with two people in it. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing, fortunately for Jason. Jason, doing what he did best, raised his machete over his head and prepared to strike.

The man turned around and said, "Hey, what gives? Don't you knock, you ugly brute?" Jason took an instinctive step backwards. He recognized the man as Freddy Krueger. He looked at the woman covering her huge breasts. She was old and her hair was long and grey: Pamela Voorhees.

"Jason, my special boy," she said getting out of the bed, now fully clothed. The lines and wrinkles in her face began to slowly smooth. She was becoming younger and younger. Jason's eyes drifted towards Freddy, who was pulling out a cigarette.

"Oh, don't listen to that old pizza-faced bastard. You need a father, Jason. When Elias ran out on me, I was left to raise you by myself. But Freddy here will make sure that nobody will pick on you anymore." Beside her, Freddy lit up the cigarette. Pamela continued to age in reverse rapidly. Behind her, Freddy pulled out a cigarette and lit up.

"Besides, this is all in your head, dear. But there is a way to help Freddy get out of that empty noggin of yours." Pamela took a fist and knocked on Jason's head like it was a door. She was now a beautiful brunette, young and buxom. Her face was soft and glowing, giving not even the smallest indication of the horror it would later inflict upon the world.

"It will help you to get what you've always wanted: to be a normal boy," Pamela continued.

Jason perked up at this.

"Then I'll tell you exactly what to do...

The smoke from Freddy's cigar was now so thick that it engulfed the room. Jason's eyes squinted to see through it.

"You need to go back to our old house and pick up a very special book: Necronomicon Ex Mortis: The Book of the Dead.

"You do remember it, right? I used to read it to you when you were a child. It's buried deep in the earthen fruit cellar of the house."

Before his eyes, Jason saw images of the Necronomicon. Jason saw glimpses of all the pages as an unfelt wind flipped them all. He saw a sea of red, the bloody waves crashing upon the rocks.

Now, Freddy's voice seemed to blend into Pamela's. "Written in blood and bound in flesh are passages that will get Freddy out of here; that will turn you into a real boy; and even resurrect me. If you get it, we can be one happy family again. Isn't that what you want Jason?" Jason nodded.

"Then go, Jason. Find the Necronomicon and kill anyone who gets in your way!"

Jason turned towards the door of his cabin. He grabbed the handle of his machete and pulled. The blade, which was stuck deep into Lori's body, refused to budge, lifting Lori's body up an inch or two before gravity took over, pulling the body off the blade and back to earth. Jason's footsteps disappeared into silence.

In the cabin, Freddy's head, frozen in an expression of surprise, shifted ever so slightly. His eyes moved towards the door and a faint smile curled at the corners of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 2. I would've posted chapter 2 yesterday, but got caught up in work. by now, readers probably realize that this is a novelization of the "Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash" comic series. however, there have been a few changes to the work that are either my own or were in the original treatment by Jeff Katz andf never made the series. but enough of that: on with the show!

Chapter 2

Ashley J. Williams

Now this is where I come in. At this point, I had no idea that these two were in my immediate future. Hell, I had no idea that the Necronomicon had anything to do with this. I was just told by the Detroit S-Mart supervisor last week that I was going on a paid vacation to New Jersey. That should've been the first clue: who in their right mind would go to New Jersey in winter-time for their vacation, even a paid one?

Anyways, my name is Ashley J. Williams, Housewares Domestic Engineer of S-Mart store A113, Detroit location. I've spent a good chunk of my life chasing down the Necronomicon and the hideous Deadites. I had a real life once, long ago. But it's ancient history now, like the Pyramids, Atlantis, and 8-Track tapes.

Anyway, now there are only two things that matter in my life: destroying that goddamn book and cutting any and all Deadite scum that gets in my way.

Now I'm on my way to Crystal Lake, home of the new Super-Mega-Ultra S-Mart. "Shop smart, Shop S-Mart," right? Yeah, right. Anyway, here's what happened when I arrived at the store.

Ice flew off the road as a 1972 Oldsmobile sped down the stretch of highway that led into Crystal Lake. The opening riff of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" blared over the terrible sounding speakers. Ashley J. Williams kept his eyes on the icy roads all the way into Crystal Lake. Every now-and-then, he would shift his eyes to a newspaper in the shotgun seat. The paper's headline said, "Crystal Lake to be Renamed Forest Green – Ghosts Buried, Bright New Future Ahead."

Ash wanted to spit on the article. How bright can the future be if he couldn't see the road ahead of him now?

For some reason, Ash looked the same way he did twenty-six years ago. He still had the black Elvis-wannabe hairstyle. His chin was more square and pronounced, almost like it was made of steel. A thicket of bangs hung over his high forehead and exaggerated his huge brown eyes. His right hand was actually a steel replacement hand he had made in the Dark Ages. "Long story," he told nearly everyone who asked. And every time he told the story, people were surprised he wasn't hugging himself in a padded room at Bellevue.

He made a left turn into the S-Mart parking lot and drove around looking for a spot to park. He finally found one near the front entrance. He pulled the Oldsmobile into the tight space and parked it. He waited a few seconds before stepping out.

The tailpipe began smoking something fierce. A whistling noise built up and crescendoed with an almighty bang.

BANG!

The engine backfired and the smoke cleared before Ash stepped out. Stepping out of the car, Ash took a look around to become familiar with his surroundings. The skies above were grayer than an elephant's ass. Snow still fell upon the ground. He shut the door and walked around to the trunk. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice a slick spot next to his car. He slipped and hit his head on the door.

When he finally got up after shaking off his daze, he noted a patch of forest off to his right.

A shadow moved. Ash instinctively reached for his "boomstick" (a 12-gauge double-barrel Remington) before realizing it was still in the car.

By that time, the shadow was gone.

"Goddamn mountain lions," Ash said. Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness, he unlocked his trunk and pulled out a large guitar case and an oversized duffle bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the entrance.

Behind him, Jason Voorhees watched from the shadows. Jason eyed a trio of teenagers walking out the door. He sank back into the shadows and waited.

Ash Williams saw the trio too. The obvious ring-leader of the trio of preps was a busty brunette with a frail-looking build that was hidden by her heavy winter coat. What the coat also hid was an "S-Mart" nametag that identified her as Paris. The dark-haired one was the same height as Paris and wore a blue t-shirt under a leather jacket. The final girl was a sexy redhead with wireframe glasses.

"So that Davey kid is kinda cute, ain't he, Amanda?" Paris said to the redheaded girl.

"Maybe, but Jarvis looks like the guy who can give a girl what she really needs." Amanda said, removing her glasses and wiping them off with her shirt.

"You just have a thing for dark meat, don't ya, Amy?"

"My name ain't Amy, Sarah! Jesus Christ."

Ash watched the display with gross fascination. He finally muttered, "Fuck it," and approached the trio.

"Hello, ladies," he said in a casual tone. "Name's Ash, but you can call me 'anytime'."

The three just stared at Ash for a minute before bursting out with laughter.

"Holy shit, Paris; I think he was staring at your tits!"

"Was he really? Watch this." Paris muttered.

"Hey, Elvis!" Paris yelled. Ash rolled his eyes and turned.

"Want some of these?" Paris grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Her companions laughed. Amanda pulled the neck of her shirt line down, showing more cleavage than the shirt was designed to show. The third girl took her middle finger and moved it suggestively on the crease of her jeans crotch.

The three were still laughing as they wrapped up their tease-show and walked off towards the woods. Ash muttered, "Fucking preps…" He ran into something behind him. Ash turned around and saw a short man in an outdated vest, pressed pants, and wireframe glasses that must have been thirty years old. His hair was slicked back and tidy, unlike Ash's, which was messy and matted with hair gel.

"Ashley J. Williams, I presume?" said the man.

"Yeah, that's me," Ash said. "You guys order a pro? I'm your ma-"

"Spare me the introduction, Mr. Williams. I'm Daren Johnson. But while here at S-Mart, you will call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Johnson.' Is that clear, Ash?"

He didn't let Ash respond before continuing. "We've already wasted seven minutes of time out here on the consumer tarmac. Now, if your finished flirting with the 'babes', we can go inside and straighten out the Housewares, as per the instructions of your manager."

They walked towards the door as Mr. Johnson continued. "We have twelve days until the rededication of this town as Forest Green and we need to get through the Holidays. That's no easy task for a rookie crew. That's where you come in…" They were cut off by the closing door.

Paris, Amanda, and Sarah were walking towards the woods, still talking about Ash. Paris was laughing about the comments Ash made.

"I don't know, Paris. The guy was kinda rocking the Elvis look." Amanda said.

"Please, like I'd ride Department Store Elvis back there," Sarah remarked. "He's so 20th century."

"Come on, Sarah. I thought he was kind of cute," Amanda said. Sarah and Paris looked at her in silence until Amanda shouted, "NOT!" All three of them laughed their heads off.

The girls continued to giggle as a hulking figure stepped out of nowhere. All three of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the hell…?" Paris said disgusted at the smell. She put her wrist under her nose and held her breath. She took two small steps forward. She gazed over the man's 7'8" frame.

"Go take a shower. You smell like pigs…"

"Hey, Jethro," said Sarah. "I'll bet your cows could use all two-and-a-half centimeters of your junk!" She let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Let's get out of here, girls." Paris said.

Jason reached for his machete, hidden by the fold of his long jacket. He raised the machete and swung his machete down hard and fast.

Paris was chopped in half at the waist. She froze and looked down. She seemed to be okay. She felt the cold steel slice her midsection, yet she felt no pain. She noticed blood cascading down her lower torso. Now, there was pain. She let out the breath she was holding, her breath visible in the cold air. The only sound that escaped her lips was a loud "Ugh!"

Sarah screamed, "Paris!" while Amanda just screamed. Paris's torso went left, a string of intestine trailing, while her legs collapsed the other way.

Horrified, Amanda stepped backwards, backtracking to the parking lot. Jason stepped forward, reached out and grabbed Sarah by her throat. Amanda stumbled over a log and fell on her back. Jason leaned over, grabbed Amanda's red hair, and pulled. Amanda struggled while Jason pulled her up. A loud ripping sound signaled the tearing of flesh and Amanda's scalp began to peel from her skull. The pain too intense for her now, Amanda gave in and stood up.

Jason now held them both by the side of their heads. He stared at they, and they stared back.

The mixed cries of, "No, no, no!" and, "Help!" were cut off by a loud, sickening crunch as Jason brought the two heads together.

CRACK!

Their skulls cracked against each other and fused together from the force of the blow. Blood squirted onto Jason's dirty white mask. Jason let the bloody mess fall to the ground, blood going everywhere. His eyes trained on an old lady a few yards away. She took one look at the scene and screamed.

Inside the store, Mr. Johnson was introducing Ash to the Housewares employees.

"All right, people," Mr. Johnson addresses the Housewares employees. "This is Ash Williams. He's the new sheriff around these parts. So what he says goes." He turned to Ash. "This is the Housewares crew; Caroline, Davey, Raoul, and Jarvis."

Ash was about to say something, but at that moment, a loud wail emanated from the parking lot. Ash dropped his things and rushed out the door, Mr. Johnson calling after him.

Ash ran out the doors so fast, he almost knocked over an old man with a walker. He found the source of the scream; an old lady lying on the ground surrounded by groceries and blood.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ash asked the stunned lady. All she could do was point at the tree line and mutter, "J-J-J-Jason."

Ash stuck his fingers in the blood covered snow and scooped up some of it. A trail of it led into the woods.

"That's not good." Ash said under his breath.

Sirens grew louder behind him. The red and blue lights reflected in the mirror-like snow fall.

"That's not good either."

"Freeze!" shouted a cop. "Hands behind your head!" Ash complied just before a fat kneecap belonging to an equally large cop slammed into his back, sending him to the ground.

As the cops were cuffing Ash, Mr. Johnson came running out of the store towards the car.

"Officer Perry, Mr. Williams was next to me in Housewares when this occurred," Mr. Johnson said. "He couldn't have done this!"

Officer Perry was a rather portly man with a mustache that made him look like a retired porn star.

"I know, but the files on this one say he has a knack for showing up just before the shit hits the fans… It's best if we get rid of him before he becomes a problem."

"And what if I call the State Troopers and report false arrest…?"

Reluctantly, Perry released Ash from the handcuffs. "All right, punk," Perry said putting away the cuffs. "I'll be watching you, boy. Keep your nose clean or I'll come back and clean it for you." Perry got in his car and drove off.

"Perfect," Ash said. "I've barely even started and already I've almost been arrested. Hell of a first day."

A few minutes later, Ash was in his uniform stacking a waffle iron pyramid. He was muttering something about someone not stacking it properly when Carrie came up behind him.

"So, what was all the commotion about, Ashley?" she asked.

"Just leave it," Ash said.

"It's bad news, sweet cheeks. And I know bad news. It's followed me around for over twenty-five years."

Confused, Carrie asked, "What are you talking about, Williams?"

"I mean the Devil's come to New Jersey and he's looking for some souls to steal. And guess what: my name isn't Johnny and I can't play fiddle. But one way or another, I'm gonna kick his ass up and down the East Coast."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Raoul.

Ash and Carrie looked up. Raoul, Jarvis, and Davey were standing only a few feet away.

"Listen, you kids think you got everything figured out, don't you? Skipping school, playing grab-ass, smoking whatever under the bleachers after work? Well I got news for you. The world is a cesspool full of shit you don't want to look in the eye. I've seen things your testicle-sized, testosterone-filled brains can't handle! I've seen things that will tear you inside out, rip off your flesh, and wear it like a full body condom!

"You wouldn't believe the places I've been, the things I've seen, and people I've had to dismember. And I can make it all stop if I find the Necronomicon Ex Mortis and destroy it."

After a moment of silence, Jarvis and Raoul started busting up while Davey gave Carrie a worried look and Carrie returned it.

Ash turned away while Raoul shouted, "Damn pops! Whatever you're smokin', tell me two things about it: what is it and where can I get some?"

Ash turned around and said, "Laugh while you can. The Deadites idea of a joke is killing all of your friends while you are helpless to anything but watch."

Raoul still laughed.

"Fuck you, Stoner Boy. I'm taking a break." With that, he stormed off.

Ash sat alone in the lounge. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Carrie walked in so quietly, Ash was startled when she spoke.

"They don't mean anything by it," Carrie said softly. "It's just their way of dealing with all the shit around here."

"Right," Ash remarked. "Look, Carrie, right? I've seen this shit happen before. In the end, there's a whole lot of blood and a whole bunch of heartache."

"Is it true," Carrie asked. "What you said about demons and damned books; is it true?"

"I wish it wasn't, Carrie," Ash said solemnly. "But, yeah, it's true."

"Is that what happened to your hand, Ash," Carrie said, noting Ash's metal right hand.

"Yeah," Ash said. "That was another Deadite trick. They got into it and it went bad. I lopped it off at the wrists with a chainsaw.

"I used the Necronomicon to send them to the past, but I got sucked up with them. I made this contraption in the Middle Ages."

"God," Carrie said. "It all seems so crazy."

Outside the room, Raoul and Jarvis listened in on their conversation.

"But with the Jason Voorhees legend, I guess this town has had its fair share of demons." Carrie said.

"Jason?" Ash questioned. "That's what that old bag in the parking lot kept saying." Raoul made a small list of items and handed it to Jarvis.

"Get these items," Raoul said to Jarvis.

Back in the room, Carrie told Ash the legend of Jason Voorhees.

"According to an old legend, Jason Voorhees was a child who supposedly drowned at summer camp over fifty years ago." Carrie said.

"In the following years, strange things happened at the camp. Two counselors were murdered one year after he drowned; fires were started to keep the camp closed; and every so often, someone reports encountering a large man in a hockey mask with a machete. Legend goes that Jason Voorhees returns from his grave to punish anyone who returns to the camp."

"Dead kid comes back to knock off slacker camp punks," Ash said. "If that doesn't spell Deadite, I don't know what does."

"Oh, it gets weirder," Carrie continued. "I was still in elementary school when it happened. But seven years ago, there was a copycat Jason in a Springwood, Ohio."

"What's so weird about that?" Ash asked.

Before Carrie answered his question, a loud bang caused them to turn and stare at Jason. Somehow, he had entered the store undetected. He swung a large hockey stick at Ash, who caught it with his right hand.

"So, hockey fuck, you wanna dance…" Ash said. He kicked Jason in the gut, knocking him down onto the table, destroying a toaster in the process.

"…All right, let's dance!"

In seconds, Ash was upon "Jason" and wrapping the cord of the toaster oven around his neck.

At that moment, Jarvis ran in and attempted to tackle Ash. "Jason" was coughing and sputtering on the ground. "Get this guy off me, Jarvis!"

Angered, Ash grabbed the mask and removed it, revealing Raoul's face.

"You punk assholes," Ash shouted. "That stunt could have gotten you killed!" Raoul got up and said, "Psycho! Jason isn't real, dumbass. He died years ago. If he was even real at all and not some boogeyman created to scare the piss out of little kids!" Davey helped get the toaster cord off of Raoul's neck.

Mr. Johnson chose that moment of all moments to walk in.

"What is all the commotion," he inquired. "There are customers outside saying someone is getting killed in here!"

"A few seconds later and someone would've been," Ash said.

Carrie helped Raoul out of the room.

Ash called after Carrie, "See ya' later, Caroline."

Carrie turned to Ash and said, "See you later, Ashley." As an afterthought, she added, "Call me Carrie." With that, she left.

Mr. Johnson was looking at the damaged products. "Hockey mask and stick: $39. Toaster oven: $42."

Under his breath, Ash muttered, "Pencil-dick night manager with a clipboard and wage docking slip: priceless."

Jason stood in front of the table in his cabin. It had been Hell dragging two whole bodies and two halves of one body back to his cabin before cops found them, but he managed. Somehow, he managed. Paris's torso hung from the wall by her wrists, her intestines dangling to the floor. Amanda and Sarah's heads had been separated by now, and the sight wasn't pretty. Amanda's metal glasses had been crushed into her flesh, with pieces of glass sticking out around her eye socket and from her eyeball. Sarah's body was draped across Amanda's body. What remained of her face was lying on Paris' legs and lower torso in such a manner that, were it not so disgusting, could almost be sexual.

Jason turned to the heads on the candlelit table, where Freddy's head remained motionless.

"Alright," said Freddy's voice. "You had your fun with the bubblegum bitches. Now, I need you to do me a favor…"

Jason was staring at Freddy's severed head, which was speaking but the lips weren't moving. Everything seemed to dissolve into blackness. However, a new scene formed.

Jason was in a large living room. There was a fireplace, but it wasn't a normal fireplace. The flames were shaped like souls screaming in futility for freedom. Every now and then, a soul would escape and do a circle around the room only to fly right back into the makeshift Hell. Jason was now a child sitting on Freddy's knee. Freddy himself was sitting on a chair made of flesh. Freddy was now in a state that resembled his former human form and wore glasses that made him look more human.

"It's time to get the Necronomicon, Jason. And when you get it, we'll have a little story time." He held the Necronomicon in his hands, but there were no words, only pictures. Jason reached for the book, but Freddy stopped him.

"Come now, you know you can't read by yourself. Unless… If you be a good boy and get it, I would help you become a normal boy."

The scene returned to the cabin and Jason was back to his abnormally tall, hate-fueled self.

"Now, go get the Necronomicon and kill anyone who gets in your way."

Jason walked out of the cabin while Freddy laughed a wicked laugh.

Unknowingly near Jason's cabin was a quartet of carolers practicing their pitches for a Holiday program. The conductor turned to the quartet, which consisted of two men and two women. One of the women, Shelly, was stuck between James and Keith, who was in his fifties. James was a wry, skinny male in his mid twenties. She sighed as the conductor addressed them. "Jenny, try to hit those high notes. And no dropping into flats, Keith," he said. "Ready? One, two, and…"

"Ahhhh!"

" Huh?"

Jenny had hit a high note, but not the one the conductor was expecting. Jason had appeared behind Jenny. He had shoved a "Do Not Enter" sign into her back. He gave another shove and the end of the pole flew out of her chest, causing her heart and lungs to fall out. With little effort, he picked up the sign with Jenny still on it and threw it at the conductor. The force of the throw caused the pole to fly through the conductor and impale him on a tree.

Jason turned to the other carolers, who were too stunned to move. Jason lifted his machete and swung it at the remaining carolers. The machete sliced through skin, flesh, and bone. Two of the carolers, both male, were cleanly decapitated. The last female, who was between them, had the upper half of her head removed from the jaw up. In one clean swing, Jason had added three more to his body count.

The bodies fell to the snowy ground and began bleeding out as the heads bounced to the ground and landed a few feet away. Jason took extra care to step on the woman's head and crushing it under his weight, sending skull fragments and brain matter everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Voorhees House

The clock was approaching 7:00. It was almost time for Ash to head to the lakeside apartment he had rented. He was stocking shelf of tools when something shinny caught his eye.

A brand new STHIL chainsaw was lying on a display rack. It was silver-polished chrome all around, except the chain. Ash looked at the box that it came in. It was advertised as 'Chain Lightning'. Price: $499.99.

"What I wouldn't give to have one of these babies." Ash said.

He glanced at his watch.

"Three... Two... One."

Ash made his way to the back of the store. He was on his way to the employee lounge when he spotted something that made him stop: a tall, slim, beautiful blonde staring at the camping equipment. He ran his fingers through his hair and went to work. She wore a heavy black biker's jacket and skin-tight blue jeans.

He approached the blonde in his best impersonation of a gentleman, which was still terrible.

"Excuse me," he said. "Can I help you with something, Miss…?"

Without turning, the blonde said, "Call me Bree." She then turned to him and her jaw fell wide open, causing her to nearly drop the yellow sucker she had. She stood there for a few seconds and said, "Were you a beaver scout, baby? Cause you look like you're ready for anything." She punctuated the sentence by licking her sucker seductively.

She removed the black leather jacket she was wearing and revealed a pink spaghetti-strap that flaunted her curves perfectly.

"I'm about to take a camping trip at the lake and I need some supplies. I already have G-Strings and other goodies, but I don't know what else I'll need."

Ash stared at her dumbfounded. His mind was reeling at all the possibilities of what might happen in the next few hours. Was she coming onto him? He imagined himself with Bree in some random out-of-the-way motel, doing things to explicit to explain in detail.

Quickly, he regained his composure and replied, "My name is Ash Williams. Now, I'm no outdoor specialist, but I know my way around a cabin.

"First, you're gonna need these Coleman cooking products..." Ash began stuffing various camping equipment into the cart. He kept gabbing at high speeds while Bree just listened intently.

When Ash had put the last sleeping bag into Bree's cart, she looked at him and said, "Shit, that's a lot of stuff. I might have to cancel the trip until I can pay for it. You do have layaway, right?"

"Yup," Ash said. "Just one problem..." Ash pulled out a credit card from his jeans. "It takes too fucking long."

Bree grew a smile on her face and said, "That would be just groovy... Ash, was it?"

The two proceeded to the checkout. Ash scanned all the items with record speed and slid his card through the reader. By the time he was finished, Bree was already half-way out the door. Ash put on his leather jacket and packed away his card. Bree led Ash to a brand new red Mustang with silver racing stripes.

"Nice car, Bree," Ash said as he loaded the equipment into Bree's trunk. "So where are we headed on this little expedition?"

Ash walked around to the driver's side door and found someone was already in it. There were also people in the back seat. The two people in the back seat were necking and groping each other in various ways.

The driver took one look at Ash and said, "We are going to spend a night in the old Voorhees house before they tear it down. You..." Marcus pointed at Ash. "...are gonna take your Jurassic Ass back into that store and beat off to dreams of what I'll be tappin' tonight."

With that, Marcus put the car in gear and sped off, nearly running over Ash's foot. The Mustang flew out onto the road and fishtailed before speeding off in the direction of the lake.

Ash coughed when the smoke from the exhaust entered his lungs. "Punk," he whispered. "Stick that silver spoon up your ass!" he shouted.

He turned to his Oldsmobile and said, "Looks like it's just you and me again." He opened his door and got in. He turned the ignition in his car and it roared to life reluctantly.

He was about to put the car in gear when something else got into the car. Ash looks to his right and fells something enter his body. Ash closed his eyes and winced in pain and saw an old house on the lake front. It was like he was there, but he was still in his car. The vision continued from the first person perspective. The vision flew through the front door and made its way to the basement. The vision took a down turn straight into the dirt. The next thing he saw was the dirt flying away and revealing…

"The Necronomicon!" Ash shouted. He was now fully awake.

Ash backed out of his parking spot so fast, he almost ran over Carrie on her way to her small Pontiac. Carrie watched Ash drive onto the road and saw the car fishtail into the snowstorm.

Carrie hopped into her Expedition and followed Ash.

The red Mustang pulled off onto a dirt road. Everyone was still laughing about Ash and his gullibility. Bree leaned over and kissed Marcus on the cheek. In the back the brunette Becka and bulky Furious were horsing around. Marcus kept his eyes on the road until they reached the gravel road that led to the Voorhees house. Marcus skidded the Mustang to a stop, momentum carrying the vehicle forward several feet.

Marcus took one look at the house and said, "Welcome, my friends, to La Casa Voorhees."

He parked the car just outside the front door. He and Furious unloaded all of the equipment and walked to the house behind Becka, who was carrying a large duffel bag full of beer and weed.

Furious, who was built like Arnold Schwarzenegger, kicked down the door.

Marcus turned to Bree and said, "I can't believe you worked that old fossil into buying all of this shit for us. You didn't even have to swallow the tadpole. That guy must have been hello-fucking desperate."

"Well when you have tits like mine," Bree responded as they walked into the living room, "I just need to tease them. Guys will do anything if they think they'll get a taste."

On a nearby couch, Furious and Becka were necking furiously.

"Fuck the tadpoles, Becka," he said. "Let's see if you can swallow a big-mouth bass!"

"Furious, you're so crude," Becka responded. "Besides, I've seen your "bass" and it's more like a guppy." Becka grabbed a nearby Budweiser and took a large swig.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you pay for that one, bitch." Furious said jokingly.

"Well, I'm gonna make you weep, bastard," she laughed as she straddled Furious' tight body. Furious took his big muscular arms and pulled her shirt off.

Marcus turned to Bree and said, "Let's go find some place quiet before he starts yelling." Both of them walked off, leaving Becka and Furious alone.

Furious took off his shirt and let Becka rub her hands on his well-toned chest. Becka leaned over and began sucking on Furious' neck. She wiggled her hips back and forth on his junk, feeling his soldier rise to attention against her crotch. If either of them had looked outside, they would have seen a hockey mask wearing pervert watching them through the window.

Ash pulled up to the Voorhees House and saw that the red Mustang was hidden under a pile of shrubbery. It was just like in the vision he had.

"Great," he muttered. "The floozy and her friends are here. Well, let's get this over with." He put his car in "park" next to the partially covered Mustang. He grabbed a lantern out of the back seat and exited the car. He reached back in and donned his gun holster before he walked around to the back where he knew there would be an entrance into the cellar. He shook off the feeling something was watching him and continued on.

Not far behind him, Carrie watched Ash walk around to the back of the house. Silently, she said to herself, "Ashley, what are you doing? You're gonna get killed."

She followed Ash around the back of the house and waited behind a fallen tree. She watched Ash wrestle with an ancient looking door, finally breaking the chain and entering the darkness below.

Ash entered the darkness of the cellar. He held the lantern in front of him and said, "Necronomicon 101: It's always in the cellar."

The cellar reminded him of the time he and his friends had rented a cabin in the woods, and it turned into the nightmare that still haunted Ash. Ash shook off his uneasiness and continued his search.

Upstairs, Furious and Becka were dead to the world. Furious took his hand and placed it on Becka's thighs. She, in return, grabbed his groin and began stroking him. Soon, Becka had removed the rest of her clothes and was riding him hard. He was so big, she felt like she was about to be torn in two.

Ash searched every corner of the basement and found nothing. He was about to give up when he had a eureka moment.

"If it's not on the ground, it must be under it!" He grabbed a shovel started digging up the ground.

Jason Voorhees stood right behind Becka and Furious, watching them. Furious groaned in pleasure while Becka squealed in delight.

Jason grabbed Becka by her hair and pulled her off of Furious. Caught off guard, Furious screamed, "What the fuck?" Becka screamed loudly as Jason lifted her up into the air. Jason wrapped his arms around Becka's body and snapped her across his kneecap like a twig. The screaming stopped.

Ash dug his shovel into the dirt and heard Becka screaming. He brushed it off and said, "Sure, its okay. Ash is down here with the spiders and skeletons while everyone else is having a fucking orgy. Life is so fucking fair." He spat and shoved his shovel back in the dirt.

Jason gave a good yank and ripped Becka's already broken body in two at the waist. Her intestines spilled out all over the floor as Furious looked on, helpless. Jason dropped the two halves of Becka to the ground, her brown hair swimming in the growing pool of blood.

Furious watched in horror as Jason dropped both halves of Becka's bloody corpse onto the floor. Angered, Furious charged Jason only to have his head caught in Jason's deadly grip. Furious gave a small yelp as Jason began putting a squeeze on his head. Furious began smacking everything within his reach as Jason squeezed harder. Blood leaked from Furious' pores and nasal cavity. Furious heard a crack and gave up struggling.

Jason squeezed Furious head until blood flowed from every orifice on his head. When he was finished, Furious head looked like a squashed, red pumpkin with blonde hair.

In the basement, Ash continued to dig for the Necronomicon.

"Come on, where the hell is it?" he muttered. His shovel struck something hard, but soft. He got on his knees and dug with his hands.

Bree and Marcus were too busy having sex to notice Jason come up behind them with his bloody machete. Bree rode Marcus hard and rough.

"Oh, baby, I'm about to..." Marcus screamed. He pulled Bree's hips close to him and filled her with his sperm.

Bree felt the warm liquid purge deep into her body. The warming sensation filled her with warmth that spread through her entire body. Bree looked up at the mirror in front of them and saw Jason with his machete held high, ready for the kill. She screamed as Jason brought down the machete in a blur.

Ash finished digging around the thing he hit with his shovel. He finally unearthed the Necronomicon and yelled, "Gotcha!"

SWOOSH! Jason's machete came down through the wood ceiling of the basement inches from Ash's head. Blood dripped from the end. Ash heard a screaming upstairs and yelled, "Bree! Shit!" He grabbed the book and ran upstairs.

The first thing Ash saw was Marcus's bloody, naked body right next to the basement door. Ash stopped and muttered, "Looks like you were the one getting nailed, pal."

In the next room, the bodies of Becka and Furious stained the floor with their blood. Intestines were strewn everywhere and teeth and bones were protruding from Furious' skull. All the while, Ash kept calling Bree's name.

Ash felt a cold draft. He looked and saw the front door open wide. Bloody footprints led out into the cold whiteness.

"Oh shit!" Ash shoved the Necronomicon in his bag and got his shotgun.

Ash walked towards the door, but was tackled by…

"Bree!"

Bree just laid on top of him, clothed in nothing more than a towel, terrified. She was in shock and repeating the same phrase: "They're all dead…"

Curious, Ash asked, "Who's dead? Who killed them?"

Bree looked behind him and said, "Juh… Ja… Jason!"

Ash turned and saw Jason swing his machete. Ash ducked, causing Jason to embed his machete into the wall. Ash took this opportunity to pull out his shotgun and fire. He grabbed Bree and ran out the open door.

Ash's Oldsmobile was parked only a few yards away. Ash fumbled for his keys while running and accidentally tripped.

"Ash!" Bree yelled. Ash turned and saw Jason standing in the open door of the house. Ash got up, retrieved his keys, opened the door, and got in. He unlocked Bree's door and she got in. Ash put the keys in his ignition and turned. The engine turned over, and started...

"Yeah ha!" Ash screamed.

...and then died.

Ash couldn't believe it. He tried again. It turned continued to stall.

"No!" Ash screamed. "Start, God damn it! Start!"

Bree was hysterical. "Get us out of here, Ash!"

Ash kept turning the key as Jason lumbered slowly towards the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Jason vs. Ash

Okay, let's play catch up here: I have just arrived at the former home of a psychopathic killer; I retrieved a book that is over ten-thousand years old, inked in blood and bound in flesh; survived an attack at the hands of a hockey mask-clad killer; and saved a beautiful blonde in the process. Life is so fucking great!

Mr. Hockey Mask isn't just a pissed-off trick-or-treater that's nearly two months late for Halloween. My guess is he is a Deadite manifestation Hell-bent on stopping yours-truly from getting the Necronomicon.

The goon has already sliced his way through a group of sex-crazed punks and now wants the book. Well, Slap Shot has two things to learn about Ashley J. Williams; One: I need a new car with a working starter;

And Two: I don't die easily.

At least, not so far…

Ash was still trying to get his car to start. Jason was getting closer and closer. Bree was so hysterical, she was trying to open the door, but Ash had locked it to keep her safe in the car.

"He's coming!" Bree shouted.

Jason was still a good twenty yards away. He raised his machete and threw it into the windshield. The machete was a blur as it sped towards Ash's head. It crashed through the window and Ash caught it with his metal hand. The tip was only centimeters away from his nose. Bree screamed as Ash unlocked the door.

"Run," he told her as Jason brought his hands down on the hood of the car. Bree bolted away from the car as Ash dropped the machete on the snow.

Ash grabbed the book and ran out onto the lake. He had his shotgun in his right hand and the book in the other. He turned and watched Jason walk onto the ice.

"Alright, Hockey Fuck, let's go!" Ash shouted as Jason grabbed his machete and raised it high.

Ash fired his shotgun and hit Jason square in the gut. Jason stumbled backwards, but regained his balance. Ash accidentally dropped the book in his hurry to load another shell into the shotgun. He aimed the gun, but Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Ash began looking for the Necronomicon. Seeing it only three feet away, Ash walks towards it. Out of nowhere, Jason came up in front of him and picked him up.

"Come on, fucker! Kill me now!" Ash yells. Jason pauses for a second. That was too long.

Ash watches in astonishment as a pair of headlights turns on behind Jason. The car is moving so quickly, Ash barely has time to yell before the car hits him and Jason, sending them flying. Ash landed only a few feet from the Necronomicon. He grabs it quickly. Meanwhile, Jason crashed into a tree with a back-breaking "CRACK!"

Ash looked up at the car, which had now pulled up alongside him. Carrie opened the door and yelled, "Get in!"

Ash yells, "Carrie," and gets in. Hastily, Ash shut the door as Jason stood up, ready for more.

"How did you find me here?" Ash asked Carrie on the way back.

"I followed you. I had a feeling you would go after the book and something told me you would need me."

"You could have been killed back there," Ash said. "But you have guts, Carrie. I'll give you tha..."

Ash saw something moving through the mist in front of them. He screamed, "Look out," as Carrie brought the car to a halt. The lights shone through the mist as Bree walked out of it. She had a shocked look on her face and kept repeating the same thing: "Dead… All dead…"

Ash got out of the Pontiac and helped Bree into the back seat of the vehicle.

He softly said, "Come on, Bree. Get in the car."

Bree crawled into the backseat and sat in silence.

Ash turned to Carrie and said, "That monster is still out there. We've got two problems and we can't solve either of them here. We need to get back to S-Mart and regroup. There we can find a way to get rid of the Deadites and that hockey-loving psycho."

Carrie nodded as Ash got in. She turned the key and drove into the mist.

Obviously, Freddy wasn't happy.

"No, no, no! It's so simple; a brain dead invalid could do it! What the fuck is your excuse?"

Freddy paced the front of a classroom. On the board, "Mr. Krueger" was etched into the surface. Little Jason sat in the center front chair as Freddy paced at the front of the room. "Let's go over it again, shall we?" Freddy's finger knives screeched as he carved an image into the blackboard. The first was a crude drawing of Jason's mask. It was followed by a plus sign and an image of the Necronomicon. The final image of the equation was a picture of Freddy holding the book in his hand.

"Today's lesson," Freddy continued, "is called 'Quit screwing around and get me that damned book!'" Freddy punctuated his sentence by taking his gloved hand and carving an underline on the image.

Freddy approached Jason and took a claw to the top of his head. He tapped Jason on the head and remarked, "Hello, McFag! Anyone home? Hello!" Jason just whimpered as Freddy said, "Porch lights on, but nobody's home."

He dug the claw into Jason's head, sliced it open and said, "Guess I'll let myself in and have a look."

Jason did nothing but whimper as Freddy stuck his clawed hand into Jason's head and start looking for something. After a while, he pulled out an S-Mart nametag.

Freddy studied it and said the name on the tag: "Ashley J. Williams. Well if Mr. Minimum Wage has my book, I guess I'll just have to put in a special order."

Jason was now standing in his cabin, watching the altar on which Freddy and Pamela's heads sat.

Jason heard Freddy say, "Now go get my fucking book and kill anyone who gets in your way!"

Jake and Sandra had no idea what was unfolding only a few hundred yards away. They were too busy making out to even notice the wind was picking up, blowing snow with it. It was a good thing they were locked inside the warm cabin. Jake had taken her to what was believed to be the most remote spot on the lake front.

Sandra was lying against Jake, who was sitting with his back on the wall. She was wearing a heavy coat, neck trimmed with faux fur. Her long red hair lay in stark contrast with the white bed sheets. Jake began groping her chest while she tilted her head back, enjoying every moment. He unbuttoned her coat and she pulled it off, rolled it into a ball and tossed it onto the floor nearby. Now she wore a pink sweater and her blue jeans. Jake pulled off his "Ace of Spades" jacket and tossed it in the same direction Sandra had thrown hers.

Something rustled in the bushes outside the window. Jake turned to look, but saw nothing.

Sandra lifted her head and asked, "What was that?"

Jake turned back to her and replied, "Nothing, Sandra. Just relax."

Sandra shrugged, took off her pants, and lay back down as Jake began caressing her curves.

Jason Voorhees stood behind the tall bush watching through the window as Jake and Sandra become more and more intimate. At his feet lay both of their coats. Jason unsheathed his machete and waited…

Jake was now removing Sandra's sweater, exposing her beautiful breasts. They rolled over and Jake began sucking Sandra's nipples. They never heard the door open. Jason moved into the cabin with unnatural stealth.

Suddenly, Sandra was jerked off of Jake. Sandra screamed the attacker began to drag her away. Jake hopped to his feet and kicked the attacker in the crotch, but the attacker didn't relinquish his grip on the girl.

"Let go of her, motherfucker!" Jake yelled.

Sandra struggled for air as the figure began crushing her chest. Air was pushed from her lungs and blood poured from her mouth. She saw Jake pick up a fire stoker. He smashed the steel stick against the back of the attacker's head. The intruder turned and, with his free hand, smacked Jake's gut, sending him backwards a good ten feet.

Sandra was on the verge of death now. The attacker relinquished his grip only when there was a series of loud, wet crunches, indicating cracked ribs and crushed organs. She fell to the ground, her chest crushed in like a tin can. Jake looked up at Sandra and saw the attacker fast approaching. Fearing for his life, Jake turned tail and ran. He threw open the door and stumbled into the cold snow. He felt a sharp pain in his side and clutched it. He crawled to his feet and ran as fast as he could.

Behind him, Jason Voorhees pulled his bloody machete out of the snow. He watched Jake run like a jack rabbit down the road. He turned to Sandra, who was coughing up blood and bones in her death throes. She gave an almighty cough and puked up something thick and wet. It was a lung. Sandra looked down in horror and tried to cry, but only spit out more blood in harsh wheezes. She looked up at the attacker. He could see something in his eyes. What was it?

"Please..." she said in a hoarse voice. She never finished the sentence because she didn't have to. Jason Voorhees knew it wasn't a plea for mercy: it was a plea for him to put her out of her misery. Jason gripped the handle of his machete with both hands, blade facing down. He obliged her plea by bringing the blade down through her head with such force that it entered the wooden floorboards beneath her.

Jason put his foot on Sandra's head and pulled the machete up, pulling her head. Jason gave a good shove with his foot, freeing the machete from her head with a sickening SCHUNK and crushed Sandra's head into the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Thanxgiving, everyone. I'm gonna be gone for the next week, so here are chapters 5-9. I didn't post Chapter 5 yesterday because I was working on 5-9 all weekend. I also would like some reviews of the story so far. Once again, Happy Thanxgiving and I'll see you Monday. And stay tuned; the best is yet to come...

Chapter 5

Back at S-Mart

Behind the S-Mart, Davey, Raoul, and Jarvis sat in Raoul's '60s era VW bus. The windows were filled with smoke. Jarvis took a drag of Raoul's joint and exhaled.

"This is a bad idea, holmes," Raoul said. "Davey here's a narc, man."

In his defense, Davey said, "I am not a narc, asshole. I just don't like not being in control of my faculties."

"Whatever, Wally White Bread," Raoul said. "More for me and my boy Jarvis." Raoul and Jarvis laughed as tires screeched to a halt just outside the van. Davey hopped out first as Raoul whispered loudly, "Shit, Davey! What if it's a pig?"

It wasn't the cops. It was Carrie, Ash and the girl Davey recognized as the one that tricked Ash into buying all the camping gear, except she was now dressed in a towel instead of the skimpy outfit she wore earlier.

"Carrie," Davey asked as Jarvis and Raoul got out of the van. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Jason Fucking Voorhees! That's what's going on!" Carrie shouted.

Raoul looked shocked. "Jason Voorhees! He's real?" He sounded really scared, but it might have been the fact his mind was fucked up from all the hash.

Ash turned to Raoul and said, "Yeah, he's real. Bree's friends just went to Camp Hack 'N Slash at the Voorhees House."

Apparently just now noticing Bree, Raoul turned to Bree and said, "Whoa, baby. You lookin' for some action? You come to the right place."

"Back off, Casa-no-nuts!" Ash screamed. "Can't you see that this girl's in shock? She just witnessed her friends get butchered. Something tells me that she isn't interested in your pencil dick right now!" Ash turned to Bree and said, "Come on. Let's get you inside."

""Pencil dick, huh." Raoul said. "I'll show you pencil dick!"

Raoul took a swing at Ash and connected with the back of his head.

"You think you're such a tough guy?" Raoul shouted as Davey held him back. "I'll tear your geriatric ass up and leave your remains on the curbside!"

Ash had had enough. He swung at Raoul, hitting him in the left cheek. Shaking off Davey, Raoul swung back and got Ash in the gut. Davey tried to get Ash off of Raoul, who had just suffered a body slam by Ash. Carrie stepped in between them and shouted, "Enough! Both of you!" That calmed them down.

"Quit waving your cocks around! You're not impressing anyone! We need to work together if we're gonna survive." Carrie finished.

"Whatever, bitch!" Raoul exclaimed. "You and Senior-Discount-Days are out of your fucking minds." And with that, he walked away with Jarvis, who looked on with sympathy before turning around.

Ash, Carrie, Bree, and Davey stood there in the snow. After an awkward silence, Carrie and Ash helped Bree into the store. Davey followed.

A few moments later, Ash was standing outside of the woman's changing room looking over the Necronomicon.

Carrie and Bree were inside one of the changing rooms getting Bree some clothes that fit her. Mr. Johnson was standing across from Ash, studying the cover of the book.

"So," he began, "is that the Necronomicon you spoke of?"

Ash nodded. He turned to the changing room where Bree and Carrie were leaving. Bree now wore a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. He said, "We need to find a bookworm type who can translate this."

Mr. Johnson turned to Ash and said, "I'll go find Davey. He's the smart one." With that, he turned and left. Just as he left, Carrie and Bree emerged from the dressing room. Bree had changed into a pair of short-shorts and a plain green tee.

"Can you read any of this," Carrie asked looking over Ash's shoulder at the foreign text.

Ash turned back to Carrie. "I know some of it, but I need to really read it and we don't have that much time. Are you even listening to me, Carrie?"

Carrie wasn't listening. All of her attention was focused on something behind Ash.

"What are you…?" Ash turned to look at what Carrie was focused on. When he saw it his mouth dropped to the floor: Jason Voorhees had walked into S-Mart.

CH-CH-CH! AH-AH-AHHH!

Jake took a break from running. His heart was about to give out. He wished he had grabbed his jacket because he really needed his inhaler. He stopped to catch his breath.

He looked up and saw a Crystal Lake police car nearby, lights on but eerily silent. He approached the car and tried to see through the frosted windows. He touched the window and wiped away some snow. His eyes went wide at the sight. Blood was smeared on the insides of the window.

Jake gasped and grabbed at the handle. He opened the door in a futile attempt of hoping to rescue anyone inside. To his surprise, the dead body of Officer Perry was pinned to the seat of his cruiser. Blood flowed from a large gash across his neck. His shirt was torn all the way down to his belt. Jake could see his chest cavity and all of his organs. He flinched and turned to puke. He resisted tossing the pizza he had for lunch and tried to get his breathing back under control. He coughed up some spittle, but not much else.

Jake saw the S-Mart in the distance and remembered something.

"Carrie," Jake muttered. Carrie was the only person in town with one of Jake's spare inhalers. The one he used was in his jacket and the other one was at his house. And even without a psycho killer on the loose, he wouldn't make it home because it was three miles outside town and he wouldn't make it there in time without his Jeep. Jake stumbled towards the super store in hopes of finding a safe shelter.

Jason Voorhees had walked into S-Mart. All around him, people stopped and stared at him, terrified. He approached a rather large, plump redhead who just stared at him. Realizing who he was, she started muttering his name. "Jason… Jason… JAAASSOOONNN!" And that's when the carnage began.

Jason took his left hand and punched the woman so hard, her head rolled off. He swung his machete in a clean arc and sliced a running man in half. All around, people tried to escape, but Jason was on a rampage. He grabbed a shopping cart and picked it up with ease. He set his sights on an old man nearby who was to slow in trying to get away.

"No! God, no!" the man shouted as Jason brought the cart down on him, reducing him to a bloody mush. He grabbed a second woman, picked her up and tossed her into a bunch of hanging hooks. One went through her mouth. The next person had their head crushed into a nearby table. All around, blood and guts colored the walls red.

Ash, Carrie, and Bree were stupefied. "He's killing all of them!" Carrie shouted. Bree just kept muttering, "Dead… Dead… All dead…"

"We have to do something, Ash," Carrie shouted. There was no response. "Ash? Ash!"

Ash was already well out the door, the book lying at Carrie's feet.

Clearly pissed, Carrie screamed, "Get your ass back here!"

Mr. Johnson appeared behind her. He held the clipboard at his side and was clearly out of breath. "Carrie, get the shoppers out of here while I call the police. We need to…"

Mr. Johnson felt his clipboard slip out of his hands. Jason had appeared behind him and taken his clipboard. Mr. Johnson turned on the spot. He backed pedaled towards a wall and backed against it as Jason shoved the clipboard through Mr. Johnson's jaw and embedded it in the wall.

Mr. Johnson's body slumped to the floor, but the upper jaw and his head remained on the clipboard, reminding Carrie of a grim trophy. Blood flowed onto the clipboard and cascaded off to the floor.

Bree hid herself in a changing room, the Necronomicon held tight in her hands. Outside, the screams of the dying filled the air. Suddenly, an almighty bang startled her.

A voice came: "Let me in, bitch!"

"No, he's out there!" Bree shouted.

"There's nobody here! I'm fine…"

Bree was just about to open the door. She got up and was less than an inch away when a metal flash crossed her vision. Jason's machete embedded itself through the metal door, dripping on the end with blood and bone. Bree screamed as Jason pulled the machete out of the door, grabbed the top and gave an almighty yank, removing the door from its hinges. The body of a middle aged man lay strewn on the floor.

Carrie realized what he wanted: "The book! Bree, he wants the book!" Bree backed away from Jason and into a wall. Jason reached for the book as Bree crouched down.

"Yo, Wayne Dead-ski!"

Jason turned on the spot.

BA-BOOM! Jason stumbled backwards and turned. Ash was standing ten feet away with his smoking shotgun in his left hand and his chainsaw on his right hand.

"They say a slap shot travels at over a hundred miles per hour. But I find that buckshot goes a hell of a lot faster." Jason held his machete at the ready. Ash started up his chainsaw and reloaded his gun. For the longest minute they stared each other down, waiting for the other to move. Then, Jason charged forward, machete held high. Ash smiled and raised his shotgun. The battle had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Jason vs. Ash: Round II

Carrie tried to get everyone who was still alive out of the store. Bree was still trapped in her corner with Jason and Ash beating the snot out of each other. Carrie looked for Davey, who was trying to drag an old lady away from a pile of blood and guts that had been her husband. Davey looked at Carrie and said, "Get everyone out of here! I'll call the police!" With that, he turned and fled to the office.

Inside the office, Davey picked up a telephone and dialed the number. He heard a busy signal and threw it down. He grabbed Mr. Johnson's cell phone. He saw the thing had no bars, but a full battery. He went back out into the store to search for a signal.

Ash fired his shotgun at Jason, knocking the machete out of his hand. Seizing his advantage, Ash took his chainsaw and sliced it across Jason's gut. He stuck it into his side, but Jason backed away. When Ash tried again, Jason grabbed the chainsaw and smashed his fist into the engine. Instantly, the chainsaw stopped. Ash looked at Jason, then at the chainsaw, then back at Jason.

"Oh shit!"

Davey had to side step the bloody mess on the floor. He saw an access hatch above Jason and Ash's battle ground in the sporting goods. He climbed up a shelf and jumped onto it. He almost lost his grip, but quickly regained it. He sat on the top of the shelf as he dialed 911 as frantically as possible.

Jason grabbed the chainsaw blade as Ash protested, "Hey, big fella. No need to do anything…"

Jason swung the chainsaw with Ash still holding onto it for dear life.

"CRAAAAZZZZYYYY! AHHH!" Ash was spun around and around until Jason let go of the blade, sending Ash into a stack of boxes. The boxes fell around Ash's form.

Ash sat up and slowly got his bearings, only to be grabbed by Jason. Jason picked him up and rammed him through a wall. Ash's head exited the other side through a "Safety First" sign.

Jason pulled Ash out of the wall, only to hurl him through it again. This time, he let go and Ash flew into a vending machine.

Seeing her friend in trouble, Carrie grabbed a kitchen knife and shoved it into Jason's shoulder.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" she screamed. Jason just backhanded her, sending her to the ground unconscious. Jason turned to Bree, who was still cowering in her corner, too terrified to move. She tossed the book to the ground, hoping Jason would just take it and go away. Jason stopped, bent over, and grabbed the Necronomicon. He then stood up and stared Bree in the eyes…

A few minutes later, Carrie came to with Davey standing over her. He held the cell phone in his hand and said, "Cops are on their way."

Carrie pointed to the vending machines. Ash was still unconscious, but he was coming out of it.

"Are you alright?" Davey asked Carrie. Carrie nodded. Both of them pulled Ash out of the machine. The first thing Ash asked was, "Where's Jason? He was after Bree and the Necronomicon!"

He was answered by the frightened Raoul.

"Holy shit! He killed them all! He fucking killed them all! Jason Fucking Voorhees! He even took that fucking book!"

The three of them accompanied Raoul and Jarvis and surveyed the scene.

Bodies lay strewn everywhere. Blood and guts painted the walls in a deep shade of crimson. Ash searched for Jason, but couldn't find him. Then his eyes lay on a horrific sight: Bree. She had a huge hole in her neck from which her tongue and vocal chords protruded along with her spinal column, her green t-shirt stained red, almost like a macabre Christmas sweater.

Silently, Carrie said, "Oh God, Bree…" She started sniffling and Ash handed her a Kleenex. Davey keeled over and barfed at the gruesome sight.

"We need a place to regroup." Ash said, being helped to his feet by Jarvis.

"We can go back to our apartment," said Carrie.

At that moment, Jake decided to walk in the S-Mart doors. Carrie recognized who it was and ran to his side.

"Jake," she yelled as she approached him. Jake was too stunned to move. All the blood and body parts everywhere... Combine that with his asthma, it was too much. Jake looked at Carrie.

"Carrie..." Jake said.

"What is it, Jake?" Carrie asked nervously as she fished out Jake's inhaler. She handed it to him and he took three puffs from it. The hiss it made was the loudest thing anything in the store made aside from breathing.

"I need an aspirin." Jake said and passed out.

"Oh, God," Carrie mumbled. "Davey, help me move him to my car."

"What about us?" Raoul asked.

"You guys can spend the night with us at our place," Davey said as he and Carrie dragged Jake to the car.

Jason walked back to his cabin in the woods. He had done what he sat out to do and anticipated what was in store for him when he got back.

He was back at the cabin. He opened the door and approached the altar. He slammed the book onto the table on top of his mother's sweater. He opened the book and set it in front of Freddy.

In Jason's mind, Freddy picked up the book and began flipping through the pages.

"Now then, let's see what's inside here. Deadites, Time Vortexes, Resurrection...

"What's this? 'Walking Nightmares'. Sounds right up my alley."

Freddy began reading the passage and when he got to the last words ("Klattu! Verata! NICKTO!"), a bright blue vortex appeared. Freddy stepped through it and disappeared.

Jason, too, stared at a blue Vortex. He watched as Freddy materialized, spinning like a top. Sparks flew out of the Vortex and when it disappeared, Freddy stood arms outstretched and just as burnt as ever.

"I'm baaaack! Ah-hahahahahaha!"

Jason stood in silence as Freddy turned to him and said, "Well, thanks for everything, kiddo. This whole thing makes up for you beating the shit out of me with my own arms before. Kind of, anyway.

"Well, have fun hacking up campers and virgins. Kill a few for me!"

With that, Freddy turned to leave.

"Talk about a one-trick-pony," Freddy said under his breath. "Ah well, can't all have an artistic flair like yours truly… Huh?"

Jason had grabbed Freddy's arm. Freddy tried to shrug him off, but he didn't let go.

"What the fuck is this...? Oh…"

Freddy circled Jason. "Brainless Boy remembers the bargain, eh? Well a deal's a deal, I guess. Let's see if we can't find a passage that will breathe new life into those non-existent brain cells of yours..."

Lightning flashed from inside the cabin as Freddy laughed his evil laugh: "Ah-hahahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"The Puppet Master"

"Alright, let's go over this again!"

It was just after 8:00. The police had cordoned off the S-Mart right after Ash and Carrie left with Raoul, Jarvis, Davey, and Jake. They had detained the group for brief questioning, but had let them go. They were now sitting in the living room of Jake's apartment, which was in the same apartment complex as Carrie and Davey's.

Jake was sitting near a fire next to Ash, who was throwing logs into the hot flames. He was wearing a black T-shirt with the Ghostbusters logo on it and a pair of denim jeans. He was also holding the spare inhaler Carrie kept for him.

"You think Jason Voorhees is some kind of Deadite vengeance demon?" Davey spoke.

"I know it sounds farfetched," Ash replied. "But how else would you explain Jason Voorhees coming back time and time again for the last twenty-eight years? It's perfectly logical: someone read him a passage from the book when he was a kid that would enable him to survive anything thrown at him."

Carrie spoke next. "He's right. It would explain how he survived for the twenty-eight years he was missing after he supposedly drowned."

"But why would Jason go looking for the Necronomicon now?" Raoul said, shaking off the daze from the joint. "According to the legend, he can't read 'Sam, I Am', let alone the Book of the Dead." He punctuated his sentence with a swig of Bud Lime.

"Where did you get that?" Jarvis asked. "Carrie and Davey don't drink."

"I swiped it from the cooler at work. Nobody there drinks it anymore, ya know?" he said as he received a dirty look from Ash.

"Maybe someone is pulling Jason's strings, ya' know?" Jarvis said. "Like a Puppet Master who made Jason his bitch."

"But who has the power to do that?" Jake spoke for the first time.

"I don't know," Ash said. "Hell, after all I've been through, I wouldn't be surprised if turned out the book was doing this all on its own. But one thing is damned sure: we need to get that book back and destroy it and Jason."

He turned to the window, where the moon shone brightly through the glass pane.

"But right now, we need to get some sleep. We'll worry about Jason in the morning."

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Jake asked.

"There are some blankets in the hall closet," Carrie said. "Raoul can get them."

As Raoul and Jarvis walked down the hall, Raoul turned to Jarvis and muttered, "Hell of a way to fucking spend motherfucking Christmas… High as hell… Running from fucking hockey masked killers… Spending it in some hot chick's home and I don't even get to fuck her… This is bullshit..."

"Alright," Ash said as Carrie turned the lights out. Ash sat in a wooden rocking chair as Carrie retreated to the spare bedroom where she and Davey would be sleeping. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll all go searching for Voorhees and the book."

Raoul slept on the couch and Jarvis right under him. All of them were asleep or close to it. But Ash, who was in the chair closest to the fire, sat awake with his shotgun lying across his lap.

"I'll just stay awake and keep and…" Ash let out a loud yawn that blended into his next word.

"…eye on you until…"

Ash closed his eyes.

"…morning."

Ash sat bolt upright, and aimed his shotgun. Light beamed through a boarded up window. Ash shook himself off and yawned.

"Must have dozed off."

Ash raised his right hand and rubbed his forehead.

"I…"

Ash stopped. His right hand was warm, not the coldness of steel he had known for the past seventeen years.

Ash looked down in disbelief.

"My hand! How in the hell…"

He couldn't believe it. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in Jake's house. He was in the cabin. The same cabin where his friends had been dragged to Hell years earlier.

"It's just like before!" Ash yelled excitedly. "Before the Deadites… Ahhhh!"

Dark lines had just appeared on his right hand. Like black blood vessels, they snaked down his arm and onto his hand, all the way to his fingertips. His hand started twitching and moving as if it had a mind of its own.

"No! My hand!"

Ash watched in horror as the underside of his fingernails began to turn red. Blood began pouring out from under them as if someone had slashed them with a blade.

Then, his fingernails began pulling up. Ash felt the nails pull back from his flesh and watched as four long, razor sharp blades pushed their way out of the skin. His fingernails were now laying on the floor. Blood covered his hand as Ash kneeled to the floor in agony.

"You bastards!" he screamed. "Not again!"

"Ah-hahahahahahahaha!"

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door.

Five, six, grab your crucifix.

Seven, eight, gonna stay awake.

Nine, ten, never sleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The Dreamscape

I knew it was too good to be true. Those bastards got into my hand again somehow. Kind of a modern "Farewell to Arms". Never read it myself, but the title says it all.

Anyway, this was how I was introduced to that bastard Son of a Hundred Maniacs, Freddy Krueger. At the time I thought this was just another Deadite kick to the balls. I was very, very wrong.

Jake was awoken by the sound of a loud screeching noise. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He got up out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. The hallway seemed to go on forever. He finally got to the bathroom and went inside.

When he opened the door, he found himself on a street. He turned around and saw the bathroom had disappeared. He looked across the street and saw the mailbox said "1428 Elm St." Jake felt something pulling him towards the front door of the building. He walked unwillingly towards the decrepit, dilapidated building.

The house was boarded up and foreboding. The entire lot looked dead. The trees out in front were on the verge of collapsing, threatening to crush anyone who was under them when they did. The windows were boarded up, but the wood was rotting away. The glass was long gone and the red door was scratched up something fierce. The roof was at one point green, now just a faded vomit color. The white façade had been mostly faded away as well. Was that blood just under the window to the right?

Jake reached forward and grabbed the door knob. He slowly turned the knob.

Ash ran out of the cabin holding his possessed hand. He looked around and said, "Gotta get to the tool shed."

Ash's hand suddenly lurched out and slapped him across the face. Ash swatted the hand away several times, but then the hand tried to poke at his eyes. Ash stuck up a hand in a way that the two fingers bifurcated and stopped before gouging his eyes out. Ash laughed, and then the fingers poked him in the eyes Ash felt the blades enter his eyeballs and reach deep into his brain before removing themselves.

"Oh, son of a cunt!" Ash yelled as he cradled his eyes. "Oh no, I'm blind! I'm blind! I'm blind!" Ash opened his eyes. He was perfectly fine. He looked at his possessed hand. It waved at him in a seductive manner.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, you little cunt-nugget. That actually hurt." The possessed hand just flipped Ash the bird.

Ash saw the tool shed a few yards to his left. He ran for it, but it seemed to get further away with every step he took.

"Come on, come on!" Ash yelled.

Ash burst the door open, looking around hastily.

"Come on, where is that goddamned chainsaw?"

Ash saw a table nearby. A tarp lay on the wooden surface, covering a rather familiar looking shape.

"Bingo," Ash yelled. Ash grabbed the tarp and pulled...

Underneath the tarp was a leaf blower.

"Where the fuck is it?" Ash looked around for the machine. On the wall was an outline drawing of a chainsaw.

"Stop fucking with my head!" A loud bang startled Ash. He looked down and saw the chainsaw on the ground.

"There you are."

He bent down besides the chainsaw and, using his teeth to pull the cord, started it up. He slowly dug the saw into his wrist. The hand began slapping at the chainsaw, protesting what was about to happen. The spinning blade dug into Ash's wrist. The blade cut through flesh like butter. Ash winced when the blade hit the bones, but he continued slicing his wrist. Ash writhed in pain and rolled with laughter as blood splattered on his face.

"Yeah! That all you got?"

Ash was hysterical. Finally, the chainsaw spun freely. It was all over.

"How do ya like them motherfucking apples, huh? Come on, you Deadite... FUUUUUUUUCKERRRRRSSSSSS!

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Ash slowly calmed himself down and looked at his hand. He slowly backed against the wall and held his arm. He slowly collapsed to the floor and leaned over.

"Wait a minute," he said. "This has happened before. How is it happening again?"

A drop of blood dripped off of Ash's nose. For a fleeting instant, it formed a face, but then disappeared with a plop in the pool of blood.

Instantly, reflections appeared in the blood. They were all burnt from head to toe and sported an ugly red and green sweater and a large fedora.

"What the hell?" Ash said, confused.

"What's wrong, Ash? Having a little Déjà vu?"

The reflection crawled out of the pool of blood.

So did another.

And another.

And another.

Soon, there were hundreds and hundreds of walking reflections on the floor.

"Not you bastards again," Ash said, remembering what similar creatures had done to him.

"One, two, little Freddy's for you."

"Three, four, better watch the floor."

"This is getting weird," Ash said.

"Five, six, gonna gut you quick."

The little Freddies began to crawl on top of each other and form two legs and a lower torso. Right before Ash's eyes, they began to merge and take solid form. Now, an upper torso began to form.

"Seven, eight, watch us coagulate."

Now, the Little Freddies were forming a person. He was exactly the same as the Little Freddies, but easily twenty times their size.

"Nine, ten, Freddy's back again! Ah-hahahahahaha!"

The inside of the house was much larger than the outside suggested. Jake looked up and the ceiling seemed seven miles high. From the outside, it looked like a normal two story house. Everything was covered in some kind of slime. He touched the banister of the stairs leading to the upper level and his hand slipped off immediately. He walked around the banister and spotted a door on the wall. He opened it up and saw that the steps went down. And down. And down. He couldn't see the bottom.

Suddenly, he was standing on the first step and the door had closed behind him and everything became pitch black. Wall-mounted candles lit up on either side of him, illuminating the passage. He still couldn't see the bottom, however.

He turned and tried to open it, but it was red hot. He took an instinctive step backwards and began falling down the stairs. He stopped himself after a few steps and got up, almost falling again because the stair he was on was half as long as the one he had fallen from. In fact, each step seemed to get smaller and smaller the further he went. He continued on. Eventually, the steps disappeared altogether, leaving a sheer drop-off. Jake could see the bottom, a good twenty feet down. The drop-off appeared to be some type of chamber. On the opposite side was a door.

Jake decided to sit on the ledge and prepare himself for a drop. He jumped off the ledge and waited for the landing. It never came. He looked down. The bottom now appeared to be a hundred feet away, and getting further away. Yet, Jake still knew he was falling. Then, the ground got closer and closer. He braced himself for the pain to come when he hit the ground. He waited for his body to be splintered into a million pieces and strewn all over the place.

That never came either. He landed on his feet with the grace of an Olympic Gymnast. Shocked, he looked up. The drop-off was no more than three feet above his 5' 9" body.

"Weird," Jake said to himself. He turned around and saw a figure. He shrieked as the figure came towards him. He braced himself as a hand touched his shoulder. He screamed, turned around and saw…

"Goddamnit, Carrie! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" Jake screamed.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I thought you were…" Carrie choked on her last words. She wrapped her arms around her roommate.

"How in the hell did you get here, anyway?" Jake asked.

"I found this creepy looking house with a sign that said…"

"1428 Elm Street," they both said. "Something's fucked up, here. I don't think the Necronomicon is pulling all the strings like Ash suggested. I think something bigger is at work here," Jake said.

"So what do we do?" Carrie asked.

"Follow me," he said, pushing her behind him. "And stay close.

He walked over to the door and turned the handle. A bright white light fell over him and Carrie and they were sucked into it.

Freddy Krueger stood with his arms outstretched and laughing, his clawed hand raised high.

"Ahhh… That's better. It's good to be out of that masked hillbilly Jason's skull."

He turned to Ash. "I mean, there are only so many times one can listen to the Dueling Banjos and the fucking-your-mother fantasies before even a sick bastard like me will lose it.

"But I guess you already know that." Freddy finished.

BA-BOOM!

Freddy's left arm suddenly dropped to the floor. He looked down and picked up his arm with his right hand. He looked up. Ash was holding the smoking shotgun at arms length.

"Look, dude," Ash said. "I don't know what kind of fucked up Deadite you are or how you brought me back to the cabin, but you saved me the trouble of hunting your flame-broiled ass down."

Freddy shoved the arm back into his sleeve, grunted, and reattached his arm.

"I'm here for the Necronomicon. Hand it over and we can finish this undead dance for good."

"Deadites?" Freddy said, clearly confused. "Never heard of them. Let me introduce myself since you obviously don't have a clue wjo I am: the names Krueger. Freddy Krueger."

Freddy picked up Ash's severed hand. "And this is the Dreamscape, a little slice of the world where I can do as I please. And while you're asleep…"

Ash's hand was walking on its claws in Freddy's own gloved palm. It was doing circles and flips like it was Freddy's pet.

"…I'm King in here!"

At that, Ash's hand jumped off of Freddy's palm and headed straight for Ash.

Jake and Carrie emerged from the light into what appeared to be a prison. The walls were covered in a sickly green slime and the bars on the cells were coated in it too. The row was dimly lit and went on for what seemed to be miles. Jake noticed a sign that read, "Welcome to Desolation Row."

He looked at Carrie and said, "Do you think this is what Bob Dylan meant when he wrote that song?" He laughed, but Carrie elbowed him in the sides and walked away.

"Ouch," Jake said as he followed her.

This was definitely a prison of some kind. They walked past the first of the cells. Carrie looked inside one. It didn't look like a normal jail cell. A young girl in a black school girl uniform was cowering in a corner in what looked like a large factory boiler room. Her eyes were being gouged out by a man in a long trench coat and a glove on his right hand with four long razors on the fingers. Carrie jumped at her screams, and then moved on. Jake looked in the next one. A teenage boy sat on his bed listening to a Walkman before being dragged into a hole in the bed by an arm with a glove similar to the one gouging the girl's eyes out.

A few seconds passed before a shower of blood erupted from the hole, spraying the entire room red. Jake jumped back as a few blood spots got on his shirt. He tried to brush them off, and then realized they weren't there. He looked back into the cell and saw the kid was still lying on the bed. There was no blood or hole in the bed.

Jake looked on in astonishment as the scene replayed. Carrie stood behind him and watched the scene play over and over again.

"You can't escape it," said a male voice. Jake and Carrie turned to see a teenager about their age standing in a cell that looked like a normal bathroom. He had a blue denim jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath and short blonde hair on his head. His face looked to be frozen in anger.

"Escape what?" Carrie asked.

"This is where he keeps us," the boy said. "Everyone he's killed is stuck here. It's a place in his mind where he keeps all of his victim's souls."

Carrie looked at Jake, confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Carrie asked.

"My name is… Was… Mark."

"Was… Wait, are you… dead?" Jake asked.

"Sort of," Mark said. "It's like purgatory. We're stuck here, forced to live out the last moments of our lives, the moment he killed us."

"Who is 'He,' anyway? Is it God?" Carrie asked.

Mark looked at her, past the flesh and into her soul and said calmly, "God has abandoned us."

A loud screeching, like nails on a chalkboard, resounded in the halls. Jake recognized it as the sound he heard just before coming here. Carrie jumped into Jake's arms. Mark smiled.

"Don't worry, Carrie. He's too busy with your friend Ash to worry about us."

Carrie looked shocked. "How did you know my name? Better yet, how the fuck did you know about Ash?"

"I told you already. We're in his head."

"Wait," Jake said. "Why isn't he torturing you?"

Mark looked solemn. "He can't torture all of us all the time."

The sentence was punctuated by a scream down the hall.

"Can you help us?" Carrie asked.

"No," Mark said. "We're all stuck here in these cells until he's killed!"

"For the last time, who is he?" Carrie demanded.

Mark looked at them both and said, "Freddy."

Thinking fast, Ash lifted his shotgun and fired, blowing the hand to bits.

"Nice try, Krueger. Now, let's talk." Ash put the barrel of the shotgun under Freddy's chin. "Hand over that book or I blow you to shit!"

Undaunted, Freddy just backed away and said, "Aww… You killed my pet."

He opened a nearby closet.

"Oh well, plenty more where that came from!"

In the closet were numerous shelves. Each contained numerous replicas of Ash's hand. Freddy waved his own clawed hand and the hands in the closet jumped for Ash.

Terrified, Ash said, "If this is a dream, it would be great to wake up now!" Ash blasted away at the hands, knocking a few of them to bits and pieces. One lucky hand found it's way into Ash's shoulder, the long nails digging through to the other side of his flesh.

"Yeah hahahaha!" Ash panicked and reached for the hand. He grabbed the hand and pulled it out. He began to toss the hand away, but his arm slammed the barrel of his gun. A searing pain shot through his body as the hot gun barrel made contact with his skin.

"AHHHHHH!" Ash looked around and saw he was back at Carrie's house. No longer was he covered in blood. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier. He still had his metal hand.

Relieved, Ash said, "Just a dream." A sharp pain shot through his right arm. He pulled up his sleeve and saw the spot where he had burned himself in his dream. It was red and felt hot to the touch.

"Burned? How?" Ash was dumbfounded. "Wait a minute…

"If what happens in the dream happens in real life, then that means… The kids!"

"How can we stop Freddy?" Jake asked; his hands were on the bars that separated him from Mark.

"You can't! He's read the Necronomicon! He's too powerful now!"

"Oh my God," Carrie said. "Jason didn't want the book for himself. He wanted it for Freddy!"

"Wait," Mark said fast, backing away from the bars. "Jason? Jason Voorhees is involved too?"

Carrie and Jake nodded.

"SHIT! You're both fucked! Him, you," he pointed at Carrie and Jake. "All of your friends, Ash! You're all dead already!" Mark screamed.

"If you're lucky, Jason will get you before Freddy! You won't be stuck here forever!"

"Mark, calm down!" Jake yelled. "We're gonna get Freddy and Jason!"

"No," Mark said. "You can't. Freddy read the Necronomicon. He can cross into reality now."

Mark sank into a corner.

Suddenly, a blue light formed between Carrie and Jake. Carrie was knocked on her ass as a burnt figure stepped out of the vortex. He wore a dirty red and green Christmas sweater and his right hand had a glove with four razors. He wore a dingy brown fedora that covered his baled and burned head. Carrie and Jake realized this had to be Freddy.

Freddy raised his gloved hand at Mark, and then was instantly inside the cell. He spoke to Mark.

"I need you to pass on a little message for me… Just a little message…"

"I won't do it. I won't do it!"

"NO? Then I guess I'm gonna have to pass that message on myself, won't I? Hmmm?"

He threw Mark against the opposite wall, where he stayed like a fly on glue paper. Freddy raised his glove and flicked his index finger. Instantly, Mark's back was on fire, his denim jacket burnt away. When the fire went out, he flew back to Freddy, who caught him and slashed his face. He then dropped Mark to the ground, dead. Carrie could see message on his back: "FREDDY'S BACK!"

Freddy walked through the bars of the cage and looked at Carrie and Jake. He picked up Jake by the neck with his gloved hand, causing four cuts to appear on his neck.

"This one looks like a good one, huh Carrie?" With that, Freddy jumped into the portal as it closed behind him, taking Jake with him. Carrie looked back at Mark, who was now standing alive and fully clothed again, the burns on his back gone.

"You're running out of time…"

Ash began waking everyone up. Ash shook Raoul and Jarvis from their sleep before running to the spare bedroom.

"Everyone wake up now!"

He opened the door to see Carrie already up and around. She was hopped over the bed and landed cat-like on her feet.

"Ash," Carrie yelled. "He's got Jake!"

Davey was already attempting to wake up Jake.

"What's going on, Ash?" he screamed.

Ash looked at Jake. He was twitching uncontrollably.

"What the hells wrong with him?" Davey yelled.

"He must be having some jumbo nightmare," Ash said as Jake continued to twitch.

Jake looked around. He was standing in the high school gym. He was standing in line with his class, who were waiting to be picked for dodge ball. All of the guys had abnormally large muscles and all of the women had their pants so low, you could see the whale-tail of their G-strings going up their buttocks.

"What the fuck…?" he said.

"Alright, boys and girls: it's time to pick teams." Jake perked up at the sound of a loud whistle.

"Chet, Selma, you two are team captains." Chet and Selma walked next to the coach, Chet in his left, Selma on his right.

Immediately, Jake realized something was wrong. Selma had her shirt torn off right below her oversized tits, the bottom of them practically falling out. She can't wear that, Jake thought.

Chet was huge, too. His shoulders were larger that Schwarzenegger's at their peak. Jake realized this wasn't going to be fun.

"I'll take Fat Willie, Easy Suzie, and Ted, the Sped," Chet said.

"I'll take Betty Blue Balls, Pencil Dick, and Two-Ton Thelma," Selma said. On and on, the picking went until Jake was the last one left.

"Fuck no! I'm not taking Dickless Jake. You take him," Selma shot at Chet.

"No fucking way," Chet said. "You take him."

"Hey kiddies," said the coach. "Neither one of you has to take him."

The coach turned to Jake, who then saw the warped face of Freddy Krueger. Freddy held a dodgeball in his gloved hand.

"Jake here thinks he's got a shot with perky little Carrie from Chemistry. Ah-hahahaha!"

Freddy rolled his tongue as Jake screamed.

"Jake, wake up!" Davey shouted. A large cut appeared on Jake's wrist.

"Shit, he's gonna bleed to death if we don't wake him up!" Raoul shouted.

"Carrie, get some hot water!" Ash shouted.

Carrie ran to the kitchen as Ash turned to Jake.

"Don't die on us, kid!"

Jake had his back to the wall. Everyone in the gym had ganged up on him and cornered him. Freddy threw a red dodgeball at Jake. The ball flew harmlessly through the air and smacked Jake in the face. It bounced off and landed on the floor. A second ball headed for his stomach. Jake reflexively caught the ball, and instantly collapsed. He looked at the ball in his hands.

Spikes were protruding from the back of his hands. Pain overwhelmed Jake as his hands began to bleed. Jake felt something wet trickle down his face. The other ball had spikes, too.

A third ball grazed Jake's arm, but cut him deep enough to cause him to bleed profusely. Now, everyone had these killer dodgeballs.

"No! Let me out of here!"

Dodgeballs flew everywhere. One ball got him in the gut, pinning him to the wall as more of the killer dodgeballs flew towards his body.

Ash stood over Jake's body. Carrie dumped a pitcher of hot water on his face, but to no avail. Jake was now coughing up blood. He was bleeding from everywhere.

"Jake, wake up!" Carrie screamed. She was almost hysterical. Jake's blood formed a puddle around his head, the light making it look like a halo.

Jake looked up at Freddy. The demon stood over him, holding a satanic clawed glove at his chest. Krueger dug the blades into his skin and flesh. Jake winced as Krueger shoved the blades deep.

"Come on, Jake. Man up!"

Jake hawked up a big one and let it rip onto Krueger's face. Krueger brushed the loogie off to the ground and sliced down. Jake was engulfed in darkness.

"Give him room," Ash called out. Jake had finally opened his eyes. His breath was raspy sounding and clearly shallow. Carrie held his hand tightly as his breaths became raspier and raspier. She was jerking back tears as Ash held her tight. Everyone held their breath and waited for the inevitable.

Jake could barely breathe. He knew he was messed up badly and there was no way he would survive. Blood was gushing from every pore and bones were sticking out of his flesh all over. His shirt was ripped and a large chunk of flesh had been torn away, leaving his ribcage and internal organs exposed.

"Carrie…" he said. "Save me…"

"Everything's gonna be ok, Jake. You're going to make it. We're gonna set you free…"

Jake smiled and took one final breath, and everything went black.

Everyone held their head low. Even Raoul and Jarvis were fighting to hold back tears. He didn't deserve to die like that. Carrie stood and walked towards the door. She walked out and closed the door with a loud slam.

"Carrie, wait!" Davey shouted as he ran out after her.

Ash stared at Jarvis and Raoul. They all stood in silence at Jake's corpse. Raoul finally broke the silence in all his purple haze-filled ignorance.

"So what are we supposed to do with this fucker?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Davey's Plan

"Carrie, wait up!" Davey spoke. Carrie walked past the VW Bus and continued on towards the road. Davey ran across the icy surface to catch up with Carrie. The bright moon shone down on the two, illuminating them in an eerie light. He grabbed Carrie on the shoulder and whirled her around.

"What is it, Davey?" Carrie spat.

"You're just gonna walk away while people around us keep dying? At least three people are dead already!" Davey yelled.

"There's nothing we can do, Davey!" Carrie shouted. "It doesn't matter if we're awake or asleep! We're boned either way!"

"Listen to yourself," Davey shouted as he grabbed Carrie's shoulders. "You're talking like you're giving up! That's not the Carrie I grew up with. The Carrie I grew up with wouldn't cry a river after two people she knew and loved got hurt. That Carrie would go stock up on ass-kicking equipment and lay down the hand of God on these fuckers!"

Carrie stared at Davey, overcome with the overwhelming realization that he was right. She wrapped her arms around him and let it out. Tears streamed down her pretty face as Davey held her close.

"What are we gonna do, David?" Carrie wept.

A smug smile crossed Davey's face. He chuckled to himself, obviously pleased.

"I actually have a pretty good idea..."

Freddy walked through the vortex and stepped out into Jason's cabin.

"Ah-hahahahaha! That felt great!" Freddy roared. "That ought to shake up those brats a little!"

Jason stood next to the altar as Freddy walked over to the Necronomicon. He picked it up and turned to Jason.

"It seems we have a self-proclaimed hero among our prey," he said with a sneer. "He's on his way here to stop us and get the book."

Freddy walked over to Jason and pointed a clawed finger at him.

"Now listen up, Gimpy! Here's your part: take your rotted momma's boy corpse out there and slaughter them all when they show."

Jason turned to leave, but Freddy stopped him. "Take out this Ash Williams character first if you can."

Jason walked out of the cabin.

"Now get out there and do some killing. I've got some heavy reading to do. Ah-hahahahahaha!"

"There's nothing you could have done, Carrie." Ash said as he drove the VW Bus down the road leading to S-Mart. "This Krueger fucker is some kind of demon that hunts kids in their sleep."

Carrie sat in the passenger's seat while Jarvis, Raoul, and Davey sat in the second row, cramped like sardines.

"I don't suppose either of you have a beer or cigarette or something?" Davey asked. Raoul handed Davey a blunt freshly rolled blunt.

"Man, I didn't think you smoked," Jarvis said.

"I don't," Davey added as he put the joint in his mouth. Raoul handed him a lighter and Davey lit up. He took a drag of the joint and breathed deep.

"I just hope this plan of yours works." Jarvis said as he took a drag of the joint as well.

Everyone was feeling bad about leaving Jake without calling the cops, but they had more important things to attend to, like finding out how to deal with Freddy and Jason.

Ash turned into the parking lot of S-Mart. He snapped the "Police Line: Do Not Cross" rope in half as he drove through it. He parked the car next to the service entrance in the back. Ash got out and opened it. Jarvis and Raoul let Davey out of the car and followed Ash inside. Carrie got out last and followed Davey inside.

The store was still a bloody mess. Ash was careful to sidestep any of the blood spots. Raoul and Jarvis came up behind him. Carrie and Davey son followed.

"Alright, here's a list of things you can use to make some makeshift explosives," Davey said handing it to Raoul. "Find brand names, if you can.

"Carrie, follow me. Ash..." Davey turned, but Ash was gone.

Raoul and Jarvis dashed for the supplies.

"This is fucked up, man." Raoul said. "Jake was a dweeb, but he shouldn't have had to go out like that!"

"Did you see his gut? Man, his fucking ribs were sticking out!" Jarvis replied.

"I don't wanna end up like that. Squashed like a fucking roach."

"But what choice do we have, Raoul? It's either hacked to pieces by Jason or killed in bed by Freddy! Either way, we're boned!"

Raoul found a wheel-barrow and stocked it with the supplies on the list.

"Alright, let's get this shit back to Ash." Raoul said.

Carrie and Davey were a few isles over. They couldn't hear Raoul and Jarvis's conversation, but were having one of their own.

"What are we gonna do?" Carrie asked. "We're not safe awake or asleep."

"We're gonna remain calm, Carrie," Davey replied. "Once we get the book, we can send Freddy and Jason back to Hell. These should do nicely," Davey said as he grabbed a few radio-controlled trucks off the shelf. He ripped open the plastic window and grabbed the controllers. He handed the controllers to Carrie and began disassembling the trucks, removing the radio sensor from the trucks.

Ash had gone off by himself the moment they stepped into the store. He made his way to tools. He opened various new tools and equipment took the Chain Lightning off its display.

He sat down and began working on the machine.

Everyone met at the service entrance. Raoul had loaded the wheel-barrow with various cleaning products and fertilizers.

Raoul and Jarvis loaded the stuff into the back of the bus. Carrie got in the driver's seat while Ash, now wearing his glove once more, sat in the back and tinkered with the equipment. He had his guitar case with him. Carrie hopped into the driver's seat while Davey got in back with Raoul, Ash, and Jarvis.

It was nearly three in the morning when the group arrived at the Voorhees House. Bree's sports car still stood eerily silent under the evergreen brush. Carrie pulled up alongside it as Ash jumped out of the back. He pulled out his guitar case and opened it.

"Take these explosives," Davey told Raoul, "over to the porch. Rig them just like I showed you."

He handed Jarvis a large bag. "When they blow, we'll bring down the house on that Hockey Fuck!"

Jarvis and Raoul walked over to the house. Ash walked around to the back where Davey and Carrie waited for him.

"Carrie," Ash said. "You wait here with Davey. When Jason shows…" He handed her the detonator. "…flip the switch and send that bastard to Hell!" Ash then turned to Davey.

"You wait here with Carrie," he said. "If something goes wrong, round up Raoul and Jarvis and take them back to town. Call the National Guard and don't come back for me. This is my fight."

Ash took his metal hand and slid it into the hole he had made into the end of the chainsaw. It fit perfectly over the glove. Ash held the contraption up high.

"Groovy," Ash said.

He walked around to the back of the house where the entrance of the cellar was located.

"Man, what the fuck was I thinking?" Raoul shouted as he and Jarvis walked through the darkness of the woods. He shone the flashlight ahead of him. They had finished rigging the explosives to the porch and were now looking for Jason.

"Don't worry, bro," Jarvis said, waving his flashlight. "You and I are gonna take out this prick!"

"I don't know about that man," Raoul said worried. "He's like the zombies from some horror flick. You know the slow motherfuckers that stop and growl somethin' about brains before tearing the top off of some hot babe before they gnaw on her knobs."

Raoul walked past a shadowy spot between two trees. He looked back at Jarvis and said, "I'd like to gnaw on Carrie's knobs for a while, know what I mean?"

Jarvis was a few feet behind him. He had stopped at the shadowy spot between the trees. "Yeah, I know, but I think that…"

He stopped short. A small red spot had appeared in his light. Another dripped down beside it. He aimed his flashlight up slowly. He saw a pair of legs dangling from the trees.

"Fuck!" Jarvis screamed and jumped back. Raoul turned to see Jarvis trip over a log. The legs dropped down from the trees in front of Jarvis.

"Jason! He's here!" Jarvis screamed.

Raoul ran to help his friend, but was stopped by a bright blue light in front of Jason. A body stepped through the portal and Raoul knew this had to be Freddy.

"Goin' somewhere, Raoul?" Freddy taunted. Jarvis was running for the house, Jason in pursuit. Freddy stood in Raoul's way of helping his friend.

"The only place you're going is Hell!" With that, Freddy took his clawed hand and slashed at Raoul's gut, missing by an inch.

"Gotta wake up," Raoul said.

"Wake up?" Freddy asked. He took his left hand and grabbed Raoul by the throat. He threw him against a tree.

"You can't wake up if you're not asleep. Ah-hahahaha!"

Raoul snapped his eyes open. He was still in the woods, right where Freddy had pinned him. Jarvis was standing in front of him.

"You alright, man?" Jarvis asked.

Raoul was in a daze.

"Where's Jason and Freddy?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you talkin about?" Jarvis demanded.

"I just saw them both! Jason was right fucking there!" He pointed to a spot between the trees. Jarvis shone his light at the trees.

"There's nothing there, man!" He turned back to Raoul. Raoul got up and looked around.

"Dude, I think we're being toyed with!"

"Amen to that, brother." Jarvis raised his fist and fist-bumped Raoul.

"Well you let's just find Jason and get this over with." Raoul said. Behind him, a shadow moved closer. Jarvis saw something glint in the light of his flashlight.

"Raoul, there's someone behind you..."

"Dude, this ain't a game, man."

"Man, turn the fuck around!" Jarvis yelled as he turned tail and ran. Jarvis turned as well. His eyes went wide with terror as Jason Voorhees stepped out of darkness, machete poised and ready to kill.

Raoul stood at Jason, and then ran after his friend.

"Yo, wait up man!"

Back at the Volkswagen, Carrie watched out the window, waiting for Raoul and Jarvis.

"I don't get it. They should be back by now.

"AGGHHHHH! Carrie perked up when she heard a scream that sounded like Raoul. Carrie grabbed the detonator, ready to send Jason back to Hell.

"Run man! Fucking run!" Jarvis said. He followed Raoul through the woods. Raoul took a long stride and tripped over a fallen tree. He landed hard on his face. He felt his nose crack under the force of the crash. He rolled over and felt blood trickle down hic face. Jason was quickly gaining on his prey. Raoul got up and ran after Jarvis.

"Get to the fucking car!" Raoul screamed.

Jarvis burst through a thicket of trees. He saw the van a few yards away and made a mad dash for it.

"Carrie, get the detonator," Raoul yelled at Carrie. Jarvis jumped into the van as Raoul ran to the house.

"Come on, motherfucker! Come and get me!" Raoul screamed. Raoul was standing in the doorway as Jason walked towards him. Raoul slowly walked backwards into the house, keeping his eyes on Jason. Jason slowly trundled forward, but stopped twenty feet away from the porch. For a minute, he stood there. He tilted his head to one side, as if observing.

Carrie turned to Davey and Jarvis. "He can't know it's a trap, can he?" she whispered.

"There's no fucking way," Davey said.

Jason turned to the car. The trio ducked down and hid behind the seats.

"He knows," Davey said nodding his head. Jarvis slowly lifted his head up to the window.

Jason stared right at him, not moving but looking especially menacing. Carrie and Davey lifted their heads as well. He slowly raised his right hand and started wagging his index finger.

"Oh fuck me." Jarvis muttered.

Jason reached into his jacket and pulled out a second machete. He lumbered towards the Volkswagen, knowing that the three were trapped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving. Here's Chapter 10 of the story. It is probably a good idea to note that this is the halfway point. Just ten chapters and the epilogue left. If you like this story, you should check back later as I am currently refining the story for my next project. Hopefully, it should be "child's play" compared to this one. Enjoy...

Chapter 10

Freddy vs. Ash

Darkness engulfed Ash as he entered the cold cellar. He was overwhelmed with Déjà vu. Or maybe it was just nausea. He glanced around as he reached the bottom step. Nothing but the empty blackness greeted him.

"All right, where is it?" Ash muttered. Even though it was dark, Ash could still see. "I know it's here."

Out of nowhere, a small table appeared to his left. On it was a battered fedora hat and next to it was the Necronomicon.

"Bingo!" Ash shouted. Ash approached the small bench, and snatched up the book. The fleshy cover felt alive, pulsing in his hand as if blood flowed beneath the skin.

"Now let's find those banishment passages and finish this. Ahhhh!"

Something had stabbed him through his left shoulder. Ash collapsed to the ground. He took his hand and felt for what it was that hit him. He felt two steel blades piercing his flesh near his shoulder. As soon as he touched them, they removed themselves. Ash felt the cold steel drawing across his muscles like ice. Ash turned to see Freddy Krueger standing with his finger knives dripping with blood.

"Krueger?" Ash yelled, surprised. He held the book under his arm and cradled his injured shoulder.

"In the charcoal-burned flesh," Krueger taunted. "Now, if you don't mind, hand over the book, Williams!"

Outside, Jason lumbered towards the SUV. Davey was fumbling with the lock while Jarvis was in full-on panic mode.

"Fuck, he's gonna kill us! He's gonna get us! Blow the fucking thing!" Davey reaches around and smacked Jarvis in the head.

"Raoul, get out of there!" Carrie shouted.

"I got it!" Davey shouted. He pulled the door open and bolted out, followed by Jarvis.

"Carrie come on," Davey shouted.

Carrie moved towards the door as fast as she could. Jason stuck one of his machetes in the car and stuck Carrie in the leg. She let out an ear-piercing scream as the blade poked through her flesh and out her kneecap.

"HELP ME!" Carrie yelled. Davey reached his hand into the vehicle and grabbed Carrie's outstretched arm.

"Jarvis, help me pull her!" Davey groaned. Jason burst his hand through the window and grabbed at Carrie's body. He grabbed her jeans and began pulling her out of the car. Her leg was still pinned to the door and blood had dyed the seat a deep crimson.

"Get off her, motherfucker!"

Davey looked to see Raoul running from the house. He was carrying a two-by-four in his hands. He jumped on Jason, causing him to let go of the machetes. Raoul smacked the board across Jason's face, breaking it.

"Oh shit!" Raoul shouted. Jason grabbed Raoul's neck and threw him. Raoul landed with a sick thud, followed by a disgustingly satisfying "CRACK". Raoul tried to sit up, but pain shot through his lower torso when hie tried, indicating his back was broken.

Jason then grabbed the broken two-by-four and walked to Raoul's broken body. He raised the wooden stake over the broken pile of flesh and brought it down with all his might. Jason embedded it easily through Raoul's flesh and out the other side, continuing to drive it well into the ground. Raoul twitched once and lay still. The snow around him turned red.

"Wait one second!" Ash screamed. "How the hell are you here? I didn't fall asleep!"

"'Did I fall asleep?'" Krueger said mockingly. "Ah-hahahahahahaha!" Krueger laughed at the thought. "Stop your sniveling, pussy! Thanks to those Deadite passages, I have dominion over both worlds now! Now, the children of Elm Streets everywhere will suffer night and day like never before!"

Jarvis crouched down behind a fallen tree. Davey lay in a recess under a dead log opposite of Jarvis. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Carrie?" Davey asked.

"I don't know. She was right behind me!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" That was all the answer they needed.

"We have to find her and save her," Davey said. Jarvis shook his head.

"Jarvis," Davey said. "We can take him. Just follow my lead."

"No, he's too fucking strong. You saw how he took out Raoul. He could kill both of us in one blow."

"Wimp. Alright, when I give the signal, we'll both run. Find Carrie and get back to the car."

At that moment, a loud rustling disturbed them. Davey looked over the log. Jason stood a few yards away. He looked around and gripped his machetes tighter.

"When I give the signal, you run as far and fast as you can. Understand?" Davey said in a hushed whisper to Jarvis.

Jarvis gave a weak nod. Davey looked at Jason. Davey threw a rock and listened as it hit the tree. Jason turned towards the noise.

"Now!"

Jarvis ran in one direction as Davey ran for the house. Jarvis veered off and tried to run past Jason, but tripped over a stump. Jason turned to Jarvis, who seemed to hover in mid-air. Jason took his machetes and swung them both. The first one sliced through Jarvis's chest, slicing him in two. The second machete amputated Jarvis's legs, causing him to fall into four pieces on the ground. When it was over, the four pieces of Jarvis lay in bloody heaps on the ground. Jason turned towards Davey and followed him.

"Look, Krueger!" Ash bellowed. "My job is to put down possessed creeps like you. I'll stop you before you read that fucking book and send your shriveled ass to Neverland with that pansy Voorhees!"

"Stop me? Ah-hahahahahaha!" Krueger laughed. "That's rich! You can't stop me!"

As these words left his mouth, Krueger began to glow with an orange aura. Demons began to fly from his body and circle the room. He levitated into the air and his face began to melt. The demons flew out of the house and all over. One knocked Ash to the ground.

"I READ IT TEN MINUTES AGO! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Krueger bellowed, his voice amplified by the power coursing through his body.

"Already did it!" Ash yelled. "Should have seen that coming!" Ash watched as the Demons formed a cyclonic barrier around Freddy. He heard a sound behind him and saw a door open. As his luck would have it, several of the severed hands, HIS hands, sprang out and leaped for him.

"Shit!" Ash screamed at he fired point blank at the hands. Two hands grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall, the claws going through his flesh, then the drywall and wood.

Ash looked at the cyclone that engulfed Freddy. It was now wearing down. The demons began returning to Freddy's body. One-by-one, they disappeared and left Freddy crouching on the floor. Slowly, Freddy stood up. Ash stared in horror as Freddy rose.

The demons had transformed Freddy. He was easily twice as scary as he was before. His eyes were now narrow slits of yellow with black dots for pupils. His ears were now pointed and sharp, reminding Ash of an Elf. Freddy's lips were black as night and his teeth were slightly longer and razor-sharp. His face had transformed completely. It was still scarred, but now it was more pitted and red as blood. His cheeks were gone too, leaving gaping holes that revealed more of his demon-like teeth.

Freddy reveled in his new power. "Oh, yeah! Freddy's back!"

Freddy turned to Ash, who was pinned to the wall.

"It looks like the 'Chosen One' is about to check out! Ah-hahahahahahahaha!"

CRASH!

"What the…!" Freddy turned to the source of the noise. Dust was settling and Jason Voorhees stood in a pile of splintered wood and shattered drywall. He was holding two bloody machetes in his hands.

Jason's eyes were flooded with hatred. Unable to contain it, Jason charged, machete's held high. Freddy's new visage cracked a slow smile. The rematch had begun.

Ch-Ch-Ch! Ah-Ah-Ah!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The Rematch

Jason tossed the machete in his left hand at Freddy. Freddy dodged as it flew past and embedded itself in the wall just below Ash's crotch. Ash whimpered as it missed him by a centimeter. Jason took his machete and swung it down at Freddy, missing him by mere inches as well.

Freddy took his long claws and sliced Jason's arm. He then jumped on his back and began to knock him in the back of the head with his elbow. Jason began bucking Freddy off.

"Come on, fucker! I can stay on the full eight seconds!" Freddy taunted. Jason ran backwards and knocked Freddy into a wall, sending both of them crashing through. Freddy groaned as Jason's 200lb frame crushed his body. Freddy used his new supernatural powers to lift Jason off of him and send him into the stairway. Jason smacked his mask on the banister as Freddy stood up.

"Come on, let's go!" Freddy yelled. Standing up, Jason back swung the machete and got Freddy in the side. Green blood oozed out of the large wound. Instead of gasping in horror, Freddy simply smiled as demons flowed out of his chest and into the wound, healing it.

"Too bad you can't read, stumpy! You could do that too!" Freddy joked. "Well here's something you can do! I know a few kids who are dying to see you again!"

Freddy turned to the Heavens and yelled, "ARRISE VOORHEES VICTIMS PAST AND PRESENT! GIVE STUMPY A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

At this, the ground began to tremble and shake. Jason looked down and saw the boards move. A hand shot up through the wood and grabbed Jason's ankle. A second did the same. Slowly, bodies of Jason's past victims began to crawl through the wooden boards. There was a man with an axe in his face, a woman with an ice pick in her temple, a black man dressed in cowboy garb, and a diner waitress in a pink apron that Jason vaguely recognized as his half-sister, Diana Kimble. All of these people were dead and decaying corpses. He had killed all of these people. Every last one of them had died by his hand. And now, thanks to Freddy, he would die by theirs.

More corpses began to break their way through the floor. There was a coroner and a police officer, two security guards, and several people Jason had dispatched recently. Freddy recognized these victims as the casualties of their first fight seven years ago. Freddy recognized Linderman, Kia, Deputy Stubbs, Gibb and the Glowing Raver, Blake and Trey, all of whom Freddy tried to kill before Jason took them.

Now came Bree, Marcus, Furious, Becka, Sandra, Will and Lori. Every single soul that had died by Jason's hand now tried to drag him back to Hell with them. Jason struggled with all of his strength, but the corpses overpowered him.

"Come on, Jason!" Freddy screamed. "Your old camp buddies are dying to see you again! Ah-hahahahahaha!"

One of the severed hands grabbed Jason's dropped machete.

"It appears one of my helping hands has found a prize!" Freddy screamed.

The hand picked it up and flew towards Jason. With one quick shove, the machete pushed its way through Jason's rotted back and out his chest. Undaunted, he simply grabbed the blade of the machete and pulled it through his body. He grabbed another section and pulled again.

"Dumb as a stump and strong as an ox. You just don't quit do you, Jason?" Freddy said somewhat disappointed.

Jason gave a final almighty tug and pulled the machete through his body. The handle pulled out with it a good sized chunk of Jason's chest cavity. Ash, who was all but forgotten during the battle, looked through the hold in Jason's chest.

"That's gotta hurt." One of the hands pinning him to the wall twitched, causing Ash to scream.

"You mother..." Ash never finished his sentence, as he twitched his shoulder and pulled the hand from the wall.

Jason took the machete in hand and began chopping away. He took the machete and shoved it through Creighton Duke's throat. Duke decomposed in seconds, whithering away into nothing more than dust. Then, he grabbed the corpse of Bree and threw it against the wall. One by one, he slaughtered all two hundred corpses and watched them disappear before his eyes. At last, only one was left. Jason remembered this one all too well. It was the one he had killed numerous times while he was in Hell: Heather. He took his machete and thrust it up and into her stomach. He killed her so fast, he actually lifted her off her feet and pinned her to the wall a good three feet above the ground. Instantly, she began to decay. Her guts spilled open and rotting intestines and lungs fell out. They never hit the ground, as they had deteriorated into dust before they even reached the floor. Then, Jason turned to Freddy.

Freddy heaved a sigh and said, "Been nice seeing you, but I can't stay and play grabass all day. The Necronomicon and I have plans to set into motion. And it's all gonna start with bringing new walking nightmares to children all over the…"

He turned towards where the book lay. There was no trace of it except a dust-free spot on the floor from where it had lain.

"No..."

He turned to the spot where Ash was trapped, except Ash wasn't there either. The bladed hands that had held him there were covered in blood on the ground.

"NO!" Freddy shouted. The walls around him shook as his voice resonated through out Crystal Lake. "WILLIAMS…!

**"WHERE'S MY GODDAMNED BOOK?"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Hail to the King!"

"WHERE'S MY GODDAMNED BOOK?"

Freddy's words reverberated throughout the woods where Ash was making a run for freedom. He held his chainsaw in his right hand and the book in the other. He slowed to a stop to catch his breath, panting heavily.

"WILLIAMS!" Freddy's voice sounded closer that time.

"Oh fuck you, demon," Ash heaved. His right foot suddenly stopped. He felt his ankle catch on something big. Momentum carried Ash forward... and down. Ash's face plowed deep into the cold snow.

Something big hit him in his cheek, then retreated. Ash looked up and saw branches coming out of nowhere, smacking and punching the shit out of his face. One small twig shoved itself into Ash's ear canal. Ash felt the twig go through his head and out his other ear. Ash screamed, despite feeling no pain. The branch withdrew itself as another branch snaked up to his face and attempted to poke him in the eyes. Ash held up his hand just as it lunged for him, stopping the branch in mid-strike.

"Hahahahaha!" Ash laughed. Ash stood and started forward, only to be stopped by another branch that repeatedly punched him in the chin. Ash regained his balance and stood to fight. The "arms" were holding their "fists" high; "putting up their dukes", as it were.

Ash leaped forward to strike, but the tree began rapidly punching his chin. A final blow sent Ash into the air where he did not one, not two, but three backflips in rapid succession before landing flat on his ass.

"Oof!" Ash yelled.

The tree began shaking his arms in the air, celebrating as if he had just won the heavyweight championship title.

Ash opened his eyes and saw a vine began wrapping around his throat. The vine lifted him into the air as more branches began snaking around his limbs. The branches laid him out flat in the air. Ash tugged and pulled at the vines trying to break them, but they were stronger than one could possibly believe.

"Damn you, Krueger!" Ash yelled. "Get outta my head!"

CA-CAW! CA-CAW! Ash stopped struggling and took a look around. A murder of crows was perched on the Deadite tree branches. They looked at him with hungry eyes; they were Deadite posessed. One in particular looked Ash dead in the eyes. Ash made eye-contact with this particular Aves specimen. The bird looked down, tilted his head to the side and, believe it or not, smiled, revealing a large row of horrifying and sharp teeth. If it wasn't so frightening, it would have been comical.

"Oh, shit!" Ash yelled.

At that moment, the crows took flight, swooping up into the black clouds before swooping back down.

"Krueger, I'm gonna rip that glove right off your fucking hand! Just see if I don't!"

At that moment, the birds swooped past Ash. Their wings beat Ash's face, cutting him good and deep. Smiley-Bird landed on Ash's shoulders, bearing his teeth once more like a sadistic black version of Tweety Bird.

"Oh shit. Um… Nice birdie-birdie… Polly wanna cracker… Just flap those dime-store feather dusters on out of here and I'll… Ouch!"

The bird began to claw and peck at Ash's face.

"Ahhh! Get off!" The bird obliged, but only momentarily. It then flew in a circle around him and then dive-bombed towards his legs. It landed on his belt and turned towards his crotch.

Horrified, Ash's eyes widened and his face dropped. "Wha… No! No! NO!"

The bird looked back at him and, in a movement that scared the shit out of Ash, nodded its head as if it was saying, "I'm gonna do it."

"NO... NO... NO..."

It turned back to Ash's crotch and began pecking his pecker.

"Ahhhh!" Ash screamed in agony with every peck. Ash squirmed as he tried to get the bird to shoo. "All right! That's it!"

The bird hopped up to his chest and smiled that satanic smile.

"So, you like the taste of Ash, huh? Well, I'll fix ya! Ha-ha." He was hysterical now. "Ha-ha-ha! I'll fix ya good!"

With one swift lunge, he grabbed the backside of the bird with his teeth. Startled, the bird tweeted in fright and turned to fly away, but Ash was too quick. His teeth sunk into the bird's flesh, snapping it's neck. The bird tweeted once more and beat Ash's face in desperation before passing on.

"Arrrraah! Hob yab lipe dat, yab fuben buwds!" he said with a mouthful of bird. He clenched his teeth together and took a chunk out of the birds back. The bird fell to the ground, leaving a chunk of feathered flesh and a puddle of blood in Ash's mouth.

"Chipen wins, anywom? Bwahahaha!"

He spit the bird flesh out and watched it fall to the ground. His mouth was now black with Deadite Bird blood. He had three cuts on his left cheek from where the birds had tried to eat him. The blood had also turned his chin black.

"Fucking birds taste like Deadite ass!"

He then realized he was still stuck in the tree limbs.

"Now how am I gonna get out of this one?" Ash asked himself. He then saw the starter cord of the chainsaw was caught in a twig of a vine holding his arm.

"It's go time!" He gave the cord a good yank and the chainsaw started…

…then stopped.

"Fuck!"

He tried again.

It started…

"Yeah…"

…then stopped again.

"Oh for fuck's sake, give me a break."

Ash tried over and over to fget the chainsaw to start, but failing each time.

"Oh for the love of Linda!" Ash yelled and gave another almighty pull. The chainsaw roared to life.

"Groo-ooh-vy!" Ash shouted as he began slicing his way out of the thick entanglement. The trees seemed to scream in agony as their limbs were torn from their bodies.

"Free!" he yelled as the last branch fell away. He landed on his feet and began slicing through the trees, which promptly began to bleed black blood. The trees began to turn back to normal.

"Fuck yeah!" he yelled.

CA-CAW! CA-CAW!

Ash didn't say a word. He rolled his eyes, grabbed the shotgun out of the holster on his back, and placed the barrel on his left shoulder…

BA-BOOM! Ash fired over his shoulder as the buckshot left the barrel and hit the possessed crow dead on. The bird exploded in a shower of blood, buckshot, and feathers against the bright moon.

"Oh, yeah… Hail to the King, birdies. Hail to the King." Ash holstered the shotgun and picked up the book, which he had dropped during the beatdown.

"Now, to find those two stupid kids." Ash said as he walked back towards the house. "I should probably find Carrie and Davey, too."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Back at the Voorhees House

That'll teach them, Ash thought to himself. Now, I gotta find the kids and that damn passage. I just hope that Krueger bastard didn't get to them first. Whoa…!

Lost in his own thoughts, Ash didn't notice the large object on the ground before him. His foot connected with the object, sending him to the ground. For the second time in a span of less than five minutes, Ash Williams caught a mouthful of snow.

Shit, what did I fall over? Ash looked to where he had tripped… And set eyes on one of Jarvis' legs. He looked around and saw blood everywhere. Jarvis was laying in four pieces on the ground. Blood pooled around the wounds, the warm liquid creating a red mush around the legs and other assorted body parts.

"Shit!" Ash screamed. He got up and stumbled for the house. He burst through a low-hanging branch and nearly ran into Raoul's dead corpse. The moonlight cast a reflective halo on the blood pooling around his torso.

His eyes drifted to something glinting in the snow. He bent over and picked it up. It was a necklace. Ash recognized it as the one Carrie wore.

"NO!" Ash screamed. "I told them to be careful!"

Enraged, Ash grabbed the plank and pulled it from Raoul's corpse. He swung the plank in an arc and, at the apex of trajectory, released the board into the air. It sailed into the light of the moon and disappeared.

"Aggghhhhh!" Ash collapsed to his knees and began weeping. "Fuck, I could've saved them! Why can't I save just one?" He sank to his knees in the cold snow. "Why, goddamnit! Why?"

"Ash, is that you?" Ash perked up at the sound of a female voice. "Ash, if that's you, answer me!"

Ash stood and turned around. It was Carrie!

"Carrie!" Ash yelled. "Where are you?"

"Ash!"

Carrie's frail frame limped through a thicket of evergreens and collapsed into Ash's arms.

"Carrie," Ash said. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was, too," Carrie wept. "Jason got smart somehow."

There was a pause while Ash tried to comprehend what Carrie had said.

"WHAT?" He said when it finally sank in.

"Freddy did something to make Jason smarter. He knew it was a trap." Carrie said.

"Where's Davey?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. He took off with Jarvis and Jarvis is…"

"Dead," Ash finished. "I saw it too."

Ash and Carrie heard a rumble above them. Ash looked up and yelled, "We gotta get inside now!"

The cloud had turned blood red. A face was emerging from the cloud. The face began to warp and take shape. Freddy Krueger was now staring at them from the clouds.

"Krueger's coming!" Carrie screamed.

The winds had started to howl and thunder rumbled, with what sounded like Freddy's laugh behind it. Ash dug in his bag for the book. He scrambled inside after Carrie.

The Freddy Cloud was now lowering itself to the ground. Ash slammed the door shut and locked it tight.

"So what did you find out?" Carrie asked as she made her way to the bathroom.

"It was Freddy," Ash responded. "It was Freddy that brought Jason back"

"But why?" Carrie asked as she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down enough to remove her injured leg.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that psycho was stuck in Jason's head; so he used him to get the book and become even more powerful! He can change our world faster than Hef changed bleach-blonde bunny bimbos!" Ash paused and thought, But what was it doing in the Voorhees house in the first place?

Carrie was dressing her wound with the ancient tools available to her: expired hydrogen peroxide, some old gauze pads, and duct tape. After assembling the makeshift bandage, Carrie redressed herself and hobbled over to the window. The Freddy Cloud was gone, but the storm was still coming. She then walked over to Ash, who was reading the book on the couch.

"The book has the power to banish Freddy and Jason to the Deadite dimension," Ash said. "Hell, I've been sucked up and spit out so many times, I practically have timeshares in three other dimensions."

Ash handed Carrie the book.

"So, we need to find the banishment passages and say the words 'Klattu Verata Nickto.' And you have to say them right or it won't work."

"How do you know?" Carrie asked.

After a brief pause, Ash responded: "Experience."

WHOOSH!

At that moment, the Necronomicon flew out of Carrie's hands. "Shit!" she and Ash screamed at the same time.

The book stopped in mid-air and opened up. The pages began to flap and turn as if by an invisible hand, stopping on two blank pages.

"What's up with that?" Carrie asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied.

Suddenly, the book began to bleed. The steady stream of blood flowed out of the spine and onto the pages. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the blood sank into the pages, leaving behind new images and words.

"What the hell?" Ash said as he examined the images.

"Is that Pamela Voorhees?" Carrie asked, pointing to an image of a young woman holding the Necronomicon and a ceremonial dagger.

"Well, that's Freddy," Ash said pointing to another image.

"Freddy must have seen all of this in Jason's head! That's how he knew about the book! That must be how Jason kept coming back. Someone's been reading the Resurrection passages in the book!"

"That old bitch must have read him a passage in the book that allows him to keep coming back no matter what!" Ash said. "That must be how he had survived while he was missing for twenty years."

"Wait!" Carrie said. "Does this mean Jason is some kind of Deadite?"

Ash looked at the book and snarled, "You putrid piece of parchment! You've been bringing these monsters into our world for eons and causing more pain that all daytime talk shows combined!" He raised a finger at the book, talking to it as if it were a living person.

"Well," he continued. "You're gonna help us put this right! Got that Ink Stain?" Ash snatched the book by the spine. "Quid Pro Quote!"

He turned to Carrie. "Take the book and read the passages. I'll keep those fuckers busy while you send them back to Hell!"

At that moment, the air was filled with a sadistic laugh. Freddy Krueger was near.

"They're here!" Ash said. He started his chainsaw and threw open the door. He paused. He looked around, confused. The lake was gone. The trees and snow were gone. There was a paved road thirty feet from the porch. The grass was a soft green; no sign of the snow-covered Crystal Lake anywhere.

On the other side of the road was a force field-like barrier. It shimmered blue and moved like a wall of water. On the other side of the barrier was the lake, just as it had been before. Ash stepped off the porch and looked back at the house. It had changed. The door was red, there were bars on the windows, and the door frame had the numbers 1428 on it. He looked down the street and saw a street sign: Elm Street. On the lawn were three girls dressed in vintage clothes jumping rope. They appeared to glow softly in the moonlight, almost angelic. They were singing in soft, hushed voices.

Ash looked directly at the barrier and said calmly, "Where the hell are we?"

One, two, Freddy's coming for you!

Three, four, better lock your door!

Five, six, grab your crucifix!

Seven, eight, gonna stay awake!

Nine, ten, never sleep again!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

1428 Elm Street/Davey's Mistake

"I don't think we're in New Jersey anymore, Ash," Carrie said as Ash pulled out his shotgun.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door." The girls continued singing and Ash began freaking out as if he had just now noticed them.

"Hey," Ash yelled. "Get outta here! It's not safe!"

"Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay awake."

"Ahhhhhh!"

Ash turned around rapidly. The first thing he saw was Carrie being carried off into the house by…

"Krueger, you bastard! Get your claws off of her!" Ash raised his shotgun and fired a round of buckshot at Krueger. The shot missed both Krueger and Carrie by a wide margin, yet Ash's aim was dead true.

"Catch her if you can, Willy! Ah-hahahahahaha!" He pulled her into the house and the door slammed shut. Ash ran for the door, but was stopped by something wrapping around his neck. It began choking him and growing tighter.

"Nine, ten…"

"NEVER SLEEP AGAIN!" said the girls' voices, yet they sounded like they had merged with Krueger's voice.

Ash fell to the ground and looked up. The flesh on the girls' faces became discolored and malformed. Their teeth became pointed and black, like Krueger's. They were Deadites. The jump rope began to snake around his neck tighter and tighter. It was as if it was alive.

"Little Ashley Williams," they sang in a deep, warped voice. "We're gonna get you! Little Ashley Williams…"

"What's wrong, Ash?" one of them screamed. "Aren't you gonna save us, Ashley?"

At that, she jumped into the air towards Ash. She grabbed his head and started clawing at it. The rope began to go tighter and tighter.

"I can try goddamnit!" Ash groaned.

"Well, we don't wanna be saved! We want your soul!"

At that moment, the jump rope reared up and faced Ash. Except it wasn't a jump rope anymore. It was a six foot long snake with red and green stripes running its entire length, ending at Freddy's face, now resembling a snake.

"What's with kids today, huh Ash? I mean, they don't respect their elders!" boomed the Freddy-snake.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ash said. He ripped the snake off of his neck and threw it. He raised his shotgun to one of the girls that had held the snake and fired.

BA-BOOM! The girl's head exploded in a shower of blood, bone, and brain matter. The girl's hands rose to where the head was, throwing them about searching for the missing body part.

"Oh shit," the girl's disembodied voice said as the torso finally gave up the ghost and collapsed to the snow. Ash took his chainsaw and sliced through another one.

"NO… NO… NO!" screamed the demon as the chainsaw sliced through her.

Ash turned and stuck his chainsaw into the gut of the final Deadite. Her face had black lines running through it, running from her mouth down to her neck. The chainsaw roared inside her stomach, dragging out intestines and blood as the chain spun.

"We still live! We still live!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ash said, raising his shotgun to the girl's head. He pulled the trigger and buckshot tore through her head, destroying everything in its path. The final result was a sizeable hole in the girl's head where the upper jaw and nose should have been. Ash removed the chainsaw, causing the corpse to fall limply to the ground.

Ash then turned to the Freddy-snake. "Little girls shouldn't play with snakes, Krueger!" Angered, the Freddy-snake lunged at Ash. Ash ducked and grabbed the snake by the mid-section. He then swung the Freddy-snake into a pillar on the porch, cracking its backbone. The snake continued to move and writhe in pain.

"Everyone knows how the story of the Serpent and the Garden of Eden turned out, right Krueger?"

The Freddy-snake said nothing. It tried to crawl under the door, but Ash stepped on the tail, stopping it.

"But this time, you can keep the promises and the apple!"

With that, Ash aimed the shotgun at the Freddy-snake and fired.

BA-BOOM! The Freddy-snake's head shattered in an explosion of blood. Ash raised the barrel of his gun to his lips.

"I don't need either of them as long as I got my boomstick." With that, he took a breath and blew off the end of the barrel, blowing away the smoke.

Davey stumbled over the downed limbs as he made his way away from Jason's bloody rampage. He had escaped the maniac at least twice already and didn't like the prospect of becoming his next kill. He couldn't find Carrie at all and hadn't heard from Jarvis since he had given the order to run. What if he had accidentally caused Jarvis' death?

The woods became more and more condensed. Branches tore at his skin and face as he ran full speed through the foliage. He stopped to catch his breath. He nearly collapsed as he gasped for air. He lifted his head up and spotted a small cabin in the distance. Inside, a yellow light glowed faintly. He gathered his strength and limped over to the cabin.

He reached the door and gently pushed it open. Inside was an altar with dozens of lit candles. The altar also had a severed head, most likely a woman's.

The head was old and decaying, with short grey hair and the face frozen in an expression of sorrow. Davey approached the head in wonder. It was fascinating; the head had to be twenty-something years old and yet it looked preserved. His eyes darted around the room and beheld a gruesome sight: bodies everywhere. There were some on the ground, some on the walls, and even one on the ceiling.

He looked down and saw a small scrap of paper. He bent over to pick it up and saw it had strange writing on it. He recognized it as a page from the Necronomicon. He picked it up and examined the writing. The markings were familiar to Davey, who studied foreign languages in high school. Davey read the entire page with no emotion, as if reading a n instruction manual aloud.

"Ade Due Damballa, Give Me the Power I beg of you. Secoise Entienne Ma Pois de Morte. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa. Secoise Entienne Ma Pois de Morte. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa.

"I thought this was supposed to be a lost language, not French." Davey said as he concluded reading. He tossed the page to the side and was about to begin searching for a weapon when, suddenly, the room began to swirl. Everything became caught in a wind that seemed to come out of nowhere. Objects in the room began to shift and fall. The hair on the decapitated head began to flow and change. The clothes on the bodies began to ruffle and flap.

Davey covered his face to protect himself from the flying debris. He crouched on the floor and curled up under an overturned desk. Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped. The wind had all but disappeared and the candles had been extinguished. Davey crawled out from under the desk and looked around.

"Well that was fuckin weird," he said aloud.

Suddenly, the candles relit themselves. Startled, Davey looked around and saw a naked woman, about 5'7'' standing in front of the altar. She had pretty brown hair that flowed over her shoulders. She was young, probably in her twenties. The woman had a startled and frightened look on her face. She glanced at Davey and collapsed to the ground. Davey ran over to her and kneeled beside her. He lifted the girl's head and cradled her in his arms.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Davey asked, his voice full of concern. "Do you know where you are?"

The woman looked up at Davey with sad eyes and shook her head.

"Can you remember your name?" Davey asked. The woman looked up. Her confusion was evident.

"I think my name is Pam. I can't remember." Davey helped her to her feet.

"What do you remember?" Davey asked.

"I remember..." she stopped. She started into space for a moment. "I think I remember... I had a son." She stood up and began walking forward. She held her head as if she had a major headache. "Where's my son?"

The woman took a step forward and tumbled to her knees. She smacked her head on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Davey asked as he ran over to her.

"I don't know," the woman said. She placed her hand on her head and winced in pain.

"Here, let me see..." Davey removed the woman's hand. Blood covered her palm. Her head was busted open.

"Shit, you're gonna need a doctor."

"No, I want my son first. Where is he?"

"Okay, we'll look for him. Can you remember his name? What was his name?" Davey asked.

The woman looked up at Davey. "I think... Jason..."

Davey turned to look at where the severed head was. In its place was an empty space between the candles. Davey, petrified, turned back to the woman.

The woman shot out her hand and grabbed Davey by the throat.

"His name was Jason!" Pamela tossed Davey into the altar. The table broke into splinters. Pamela grabbed a pair of clothes off the floor and shook out the corpse it belonged to. She had put on the clothes by the time Davey regained consciousness. Pamela looked up at Creighton Duke's body. She grabbed the jacket and tugged. Duke's corpse crumbled as the jacket fell into Pamela's hands.

Davey stood up and stared at Pamela as she put on the jacket. Pamela turned towards Davey.

"Where is my Jason?" Pamela demanded.

"Jason Voorhees is dead!" Davey shouted.

"Bullshit!"

With limberness only a person her age possessed, Pamela Sparta-kicked Davey in the face. Davey rolled with the kick and stumbled backwards. He finally caught his balance.

"I normally don't hit girls, but I guess I can make one exception." Davey threatened.

Davey tossed a punch at Pamela, who caught it and pulled him close to her. She began rabbit-punching his gut. Davey exhaled hard and knocked his head back. With heavy force, the back of his head connected with Pamela's forehead. She let go of him and stumbled backwards.

She regained her balance and kicked him hard in the stomach, making a loud cracking sound. Davey rolled over and spat out a mouthful of blood. Pamela leaned over Davey's body.

"Answer me! Where the fuck is my Jason?" She yelled.

Davey didn't answer. Pamela then took a nearby knife and grabbed Davey again.

"You're not gonna keep me from finding my son!" Pamela growled.

With that, she stabbed Davey in the gut multiple times. Davey winced as the blade cut his stomach wide open. Suddenly, she dug the knife deep in him and stopped. She twisted the blade. Davey screamed in agony as Pamela removed the knife and dropped him to the floor.

"Answer my fucking question, you little shit: where is my fucking son?"

Davey let out a smile. "In Hell by now, I hope?"

Pamela shoved Davey off the blade and watched him fall to the ground. Davey began vomiting blood. Pamela stared down at they dying Davey.

"For your sake, I hope you're wrong." Pamela reared her leg back and sent a steel-toed boot straight into Davey's face. She turned and walked for the front door.

Darkness filled the space around his vision as Davey watched Pamela walk out the door and apparently disappear into the snowstorm. Red hot pain crept through every pore of Davey's body. Davey finally let go and let the darkness wash over him, followed by a cold sensation.

A bright light filled his vision. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel that most people spoke of suring near-death experiences. Only, it was a hell of a lot brighter. A middle-aged woman emerged from the light. She had poofy brown hair highlighted with a gray streak. Nancy Thompson held out her hand and Davey took it, knowing everything would be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Home Wreckers

"Now, what have we here?" Krueger taunted as he circled Carrie. She stood in the middle of the floor with the book in her hands.

"Sweet cherry pie," he laughed. "I'm so glad you saved that cherry for me!" He opened his mouth and a long tongue rolled out. Freddy began licking Carrie's face. Carrie twitched as the tongue snaked its way across her face.

"I can tie a knot in a stem with this bad boy. Just wait until you see what I can do with a girl's… Oof!"

Carrie kicked her knee up into his crotch. Krueger flinched back and put his clawed hand on her throat.

"You sick bastard!" Carrie screamed.

Krueger back handed her with his clawed hand, causing four tiny cuts to appear on her cheek.

"You wanna play, huh bitch?" Krueger said growling. "You're just a department store tease, ain't you?" Carrie clutched the book tightly as Freddy approached.

"Give me that book before I rip your guts out your ass!"

Krueger took the opportunity to smack his gloved hand against Carrie's ass.

CRASH!

Freddy looked back at the door where Jason Voorhees had just charged through the door. The door lay splintered on the floor where Jason stood.

"You again?" Krueger demanded. "Why won't you DIE?"

Jason charged Krueger, allowing Carrie enough time to run into another room.

"What will it take to make you realize that I am God?" Krueger shouted. With that, he raised his claw hand, causing a wooden board to rise up and smash Jason in the chin. He swung his clawed hand again, forcing a section of the wall to break away and smash against Jason. The wall smashed on impact with Jason's body.

"This is my world, pissant! And I don't need your rotted mama's boy brain anymore!" He raised both hands and concentrated on the ceiling. It began to shake as Freddy brought his hands down. As if responding to his movement, the ceiling crashed down onto Jason.

Carrie watched the action from the safety of the hallway. She didn't notice Ash come up behind her.

"Who's winning?"

Carrie jumped out of her skin when Ash spoke.

"Krueger's beating the shit out of Jason." In the next room, Krueger sang, "I'm crushing your head! I'm crushing your head!"

Ash turned to Carrie. "Read the passages while they're beating the shit out of each other! I'll try to stop them!"

Carrie flipped through the pages as Ash ran towards the two fighting demons.

"Here it is!" Carrie screamed.

"Well read it!" Ash said while trying to get at a struggling Jason.

"Klattu…"

Jason turned to Carrie, shaking Ash off of his back.

"Verata..."

Freddy watched as Jason swiped at Carrie with his arm.

"Nikt-aaahhh!"

Jason grabbed the book out of Carrie's hands. Ash came up to him and grabbed Jason's mask. He pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He raised his shotgun, placed the barrel under Jason's chin and fired.

BA-BOOM! The explosion rocked the house. Ash lowered the gun and backed away.

"You know," Ash said. "You are one ugly motherfucker!"

Jason said nothing. His deformed face was exposed. The shotgun blast had removed all of the flesh off of his lower jaw, leaving a face that looked like a skull with mud for flesh. His skin was a sick grey-ish color; his teeth were stuck at odd angles. One eye was significantly lower than the other.

"I think the ugly stick got beat with your face, Jason!" Ash said looking at the deformed maniac. "Get outta here, Carrie! Now!" Carrie turned tail and ran out the door into the next room.

"All right, Lefty! Give me that fucking book!" Ash shouted as he charged Jason. Jason knocked him over to the wall. Ash landed against the wall hard. Jason bent over and picked up his mask. He placed it back on over his deformed features.

"Aaaahhhhh! YEAH!" Ash yelled as he charged Jason with his chainsaw revving. He sliced through the air and the blade hit true. The spinning chain severed Jason's left arm at the elbow, causing the book to fall to the floor, still clutched in Jason's grimy hands.

Jason looked at Ash and turned his head sideways. Ash picked up the arm and tossed it at Carrie, who caught it. It took her a minute to realize what it was and when she did, she almost dropped it.

Jason still looked at Ash.

"Read the passages," Ash yelled. "And send these bastards to…"

SHUNK!

Ash looked back at Jason. He had shoved the handle of his machete into the stump of an arm he had left. Ash looked and said, "I guess it's true: no original ideas left."

Suddenly, the wooden planks began flying from the walls, floor, and ceiling and created a wall around the titans of terror. Krueger was sealing them off from the hero.

Jason turned and struck at Ash. Ash stumbled and turned... straight into the window. Ash fell through the glass, landing on the porch.

"Ash!" Carrie yelled. She ducked to avoid a falling ceiling tile and made a break for the front door.

"Carrie, watch out!" Ash shouted. Carrie felt Ash's hands on her waist. She felt wind rushing against her face, then the cold snow stuffing her nostrils.

"If you're done with your boyfriend, Jason, we can finish this!" Freddy yelled. He raised his glove into the air and brought it down. A large chunk of ceiling fell to the ground between them. Jason charged Freddy and stuck him in the gut. Momentum carried Freddy off the blade and into a nearby wall, which collapsed on him.

Carrie lifted her head from the snow, looked back to the house and saw Ash's silver chainsaw jutting from the wreckage of the porch, his body blanketed in broken glass and sheet rock as 1428 Elm Street collapsed into dust.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

On the Lake

I know what you're thinking. You're saying to yourself: "Oh my God! Ash is dead! Whose gonna slay the monsters, save the girl, and get me a refill on my goddamn popcorn?"

Well, I hate to disappoint you, but this zombie-slaying sales clerk doesn't get paid enough to play waiter to a bunch of pantywaist moviegoers. Plus, after all, I'm kind of busy FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE HERE! I'll be back in a minute, but for right now we continue with the story…

Did you ever have a "Eureka" moment? Most eggheads say it's the moment when you have a huge revelation. It could be a problem you've wrestled with for years or a small nagging concern at the back of your head that finally gets worked out. It could even be the moment that you realize that, no matter what you do, you're fucked!

That you're next in line for the slice and dice, about to go swimming with the fish, the list of analogies goes on and on.

That's kinda where Carrie's at right now…

1428 Elm Street was in ruins. Shingles lay scattered over the property and wooden planks jutted straight up from the collapsed frame of the house. The only thing left standing was the old furnace in the middle of the rubble, glowing brightly as if nothing had ever happened.

Carrie stood up and ran for the fallen porch.

"Ash, where are you?" She sifted through the rubble looking for him. Grabbed a board and jumped backwards as a nail stuck her palm. She looked down at her hands; they were bleeding bad, but she had to find Ash first.

She heard a moan coming from the wood. Digging through the pain, she began pulling off shingles, bricks and wood until she found Ash's head laying on a two-by-four. She pulled him out of the remains of the house and set him on the grass. His eyes were closed and his jaw was slack at an odd angle. Blood caked his awesomely chiseled features. He looked dead.

"Get up, Ash. Get up!" She was on the brink of tears. "Ash, I need you! Wake up!"

A low rumble behind her caused her to look behind her. A pair of hands emerged from the wreckage. Freddy Krueger's claws were attached to the end of one of them. Carrie watched in terror as Freddy Krueger rose from the ruins, even more grotesque than it had been before.

His ears had grown slightly, and the holes in his cheeks had grown larger, revealing more of his demon teeth. There were gashes in his clothing and his blades seemed longer and sharper, if that was at all possible. Krueger looked around and let out a demonic chuckle.

"Guess I really brought down the house, huh Carrie?" He stood at full attention, his arms outstretched.

Carrie picked up the book and ran for the barrier. She felt an icy sensation flow through her as she crossed the barrier back to Crystal Lake. The surroundings changed instantly back to the snow and tree-lined shore of the lake.

She saw a bunch of storage huts near the lake shore. She made a dash for them, not daring to look back for Krueger.

"Gotta hide," she said as she bolted for the huts. She opened the door to one of the huts and ran inside. She closed the door just as she hard Krueger outside, singing.

"One, two, I'm coming for you!" Krueger laughed. "You can't hide, Carrie!"

Krueger hovered in mid air a few feet from the huts. He lowered himself to the ground and said, "What have we here? A little game of cat and mouse, huh Carrie?"

He raised his gloved hand and aimed it at one of the huts. His glove began to glow brightly. Suddenly, the hut exploded in a shower of wood and ice.

"Not under that one… What about this one?" He aimed at another one and it, too, exploded.

"How about here?" Another one exploded.

Carrie waited terrified as the huts around her exploded. She huddled in the corner, the Necronomicon in her hands.

"It's not real… Go away… It's not real..."

WHOOSH!

The hut flew upwards, leaving Carrie on the ground. She looked up to see the hut flying away and Krueger hovering above her. The hut continued to fly, then exploded, raining wood down upon both of them.

"Oh, God…" Carrie whispered.

"God? Is that what you want? I can give it to you!" Krueger shouted. He lowered himself to the ground. He lifted up his shirt, revealing his scarred and bloody body. He raised one claw and placed it on his gut.

"This is my body. It is your bread." With that, he dug into his flesh and drew his claw across his gut, making a line. He removed his claw and placed it on his chest. He dug into his chest and drew his claw straight down. He began to bleed, but not like a normal person. His blood was green and it sizzled like acid as it slid down his chest. He had carved an inverted cross on his decaying flesh.

"This is my blood. It shall be your wine."

He floated back into the air and posed himself in a crucified manner.

"Bread and wine, all for you Caroline! Now eat me, bitch!"

Carrie turned and ran, book still in her hands. Freddy floated back down to the ground a few feet in front of her.

Freddy reached out his hand and said, "I'll take that, bitch!" The Necronomicon flew out of her hands and into his waiting hand.

"I wouldn't want to get it bloody when I split you from bitch-box..." Krueger placed one blade of his glove at the corner of Carrie's mouth, caressing her lips. He moved the glove southwards and placed the tip of the blade on her crotch; he dug the blade into the denim and ripped a hole in her jeans. "...to whore-hole!" He raised his glove, ready to strike…

A crunch behind him caused him to turn. Jason Voorhees stood behind him, his mask cracked in several spots and covered in soot and dust.

"Oh, what now?" Krueger yelled. He turned and dropped his jaw when he saw Jason standing behind him, pissed as ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Almost finished. There's only a few chapters left. Once the main story is done, I may publish a bonus chapter. It may have stuff like a soundtrack, alternate endings, and maybe even a possible cast: who would play these characters in a movie? But for now, enjoy chapter 17...

Chapter 17

The Beginning of the End

"I suppose I should have expected this," Freddy said, agitated. "Why can't you just die like a good retard?" Jason stood motionless.

"Do you know what awaits you below, right Jason?" Freddy lowered his hands to his side and instantly, they caught fire.

"It's time for those pesky swimming lessons you failed back at camp, Jason. I'll let you get your floaties..." Freddy raised his gloved hand. "...cause I'm gonna pump you so full of water, you're gonna pop like an over expanded balloon!"

Freddy raised both arms over his head. Ice broke off and flew upwards. Red water erupted from the large hole in the ice.

"Ah-hahahahahaha!"

SHUNK!

Jason had raised his machete and brought it down into Freddy's head, splitting it from the top of his cranium right down to his neck. Instantly, the water disappeared. Jason removed the machete from Freddy's head.

As the two halves of his head went separate ways, dozens of small souls escaped from his skull with cries joy at being free.

Freddy raised his hands to his head and smashed both halves back together, the wound instantly repairing itself.

"Can't you lost souls keep it down? I've got a splitting headache!"

Jason raised his machete for a second blow, but was stopped by Freddy.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that, Voorhees!" With that, Krueger spat gallons and gallons of blood on Jason. Jason shook the blood off his body. Drips of blood still clung to his outfit.

"Thanks to the Necronomicon, I'm beyond being killed by your little toys. And since you don't want to be a good little camper and die…"

Krueger raised his hand and flicked his finger in Jason's direction. A huge gust of wind picked Jason up and carried him backwards; he landed hard on the ice and broke through it.

"…I've got another plan for you."

Krueger approached the large hole with the book in his hand.

"There's a passage in here that will send you to a place where not even crows can shit on you. You can have all fun you can handle hacking and slashing these dumb motherfuckers. They're called 'Deadites' and there is an endless supply of them…

"Oh, the suffering that shall come," Freddy said raising the book to his eye level.

"And after you're gone for good, I'll reshape the world in my 'divine' image."

Freddy flipped through the pages and read the Kandarian text.

"Klattu. Verata. Nickt-"

HOOONNNK!

"Huh?"

Bright lights just illuminated Freddy, causing him to stop mid-sentence. Suddenly Krueger dropped the book and lay sprawled on the hood of Ash's Oldsmobile. From inside, Ash grinned widely.

"You again? Don't you know when to stay down?"

"Sorry, Krueger! I only go down on one thing. And it sure as hell ain't the wrinkled-ass likes of you!" With that, Ash slammed the brakes, sending Krueger off the hood of the car. Krueger slammed into a tree. Krueger's head came crashing on a short branch; the branch punctured the back of his head and emerged from his mouth.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt," Ash remarked as he got out of his car and walked over to Krueger.

"Krueger!" Ash called. "I got a few choice words for you. The shit you cause in nightmares is nothing compared to the shit I've been through in the last twenty-five years." Ash continued forward, snow crunching under his feet.

"I've watched as my friends and family turned to monsters. I've been forced to slaughter people close to me, people I've loved. I've been through one horror after another, nonstop for a quarter of a century, none of it you can come close to replicating."

Freddy struggled in vain to remove the branch.

"The nightmares you inflict on horny, pimple-faced teens…" Ash continued, "…with too much dream time can't hold a candle to even the darkest moments my life! I've had to dismember my loved ones while they screamed and begged me to stop! And all of that was so I can stop that book from annihilating the universe! You think that the pain you suffered when you became the monster you are now was the worst thing you've felt?"

Ash then bent down and grabbed Freddy's collar. He whispered, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

With that, Ash got up and kicked Freddy's face so hard, the branch snapped and sent him flying onto the ice. Krueger stopped and stood up. He pulled the branch from his head.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Williams."

Jason lay on the cold, dark bottom of the lake. If he could count, he would have lost count of how many times he had been stuck at the bottom of this watery Hell.

Jason!

Jason heard his name. In the darkness of the lake, he couldn't see who was calling him; but that voice sounded familiar.

Jason!

There, again!

Jason, my special, special boy!

Jason himself rise from the lake bed and up through the hole in the ice. Like a fish out of water, he landed on the ice and crawled forward. Jason stood and turned towards his home. He saw a woman exit the house. It was his mother; only she was younger now, like Jason remembered. She approached Jason slowly.

"Jason, is it really you?" Pamela asked. She held a large knife in her hands. "It's mommy, Jason."

Jason just stared at her. How could she be back? She was dead. He saw her killed. Stunned, Jason did nothing but stare in silence.

"It's almost time to go home, Jason," Pamela said. "There's just one more thing for you to do…" Pamela's gaze drifted over to Freddy.

Jason looked over at where Freddy was getting the shit beaten out of him.

"Freddy," Pamela spoke. "He's responsible for this. You were at peace, but he had to bring you back.

"Listen, Jason," Pamela turned to Jason. "Do us both a favor and send that bastard to Hell. Once you do that, you'll be free and we can be a family once more."

She grasped Jason's free hand; in his other hand, Jason gripped his machete.

"You're not a slave to death anymore, Jason. You wanted to avenge me, now's your chance."

Jason remembered the day he saw his mother killed; the machete brought across the night sky, slicing through flesh, blood and bone. Rage filled Jason once more. Jason turned to Freddy as words that Pamela had once said rang in his ear:

"Make them remember what fear tastes like!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Let's Go!"

Davey was dead. His broken body was bleeding out on the floor or the cabin where he lay. His soft blue eyes had gone cold and still, gray and lifeless, staring into space.

If Davey had been able to see, he would have noticed something strange happening; an orb of light drifted into the room. The orb drifted over Davey's body and stopped. The celestial form glowed brighter and brighter before disappearing altogether, leaving a beautiful middle-aged woman. Her brown hair stopped short of her shoulders and on her bangs was a gray streak.

She knelt down over Davey's corpse and sighed. Freddy was behind this; no doubt about it. She noticed the tattered Necronomicon page on the floor. She picked it up; she instantly recognized the Resurrection passage. This particular passage had caused more damage than good; yet, she knew she had to do it. She placed a hand on Davey's head and recited the words by heart.

"Ade Due Damballa, Give Me the Power I beg of you! Secoise Entienne Ma Pois de Morte. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa! Secoise Entienne Ma Pois de Morte. Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu Pour du boisette Damballa!"

The room swirled once more, a giant whirlwind that seemed to disturb everything in the room. A few moments later, the wind died down and Nancy Thompson was gone.

The darkness seemed to disappear. Davey slowly crawled back to consciousness. He opened his eyes and wondered vaguely where he was. He darted his eyes around the room, trying to remember. He looked down at the floor and jumped when he saw the pool of blood, tasting drops of it in his mouth. He sat up and wiped off some of it with his hand. He doubled over and clutched his stomach. He was in deep pain. He spat a load of blood into the pool he was standing in.

Davey removed his hands from his belly, expecting to see even more blood. There was nothing. His hands were clean. He checked himself. There were no cuts or anything on his body. Davey definitely remembered being stabbed. He had been dead; he was sure of it!

Felling hopelessly confused, Davey took a step forward and collapsed to his knees. He felt unnaturally weak. Of course, he had lost a lot of blood. He saw a loose floorboard and gave it a good tug. He used the plank to lift himself up to his feet. Using the board as a crutch, Davey walked out into the snow.

THWAP!

The dull thud of pounded flesh echoed across the frozen lake. Ash knocked the butt of his shotgun into Freddy's face, sending him to the ground.

"Get up, fuck nut!" Ash screamed. He aimed his shotgun at Freddy and fired.

"AHHHHH!" Krueger screamed as the buckshot hit his crotch, causing him to writhe in pain on the ground.

"Suck it up, bitch!" Ash yelled. Krueger held what was left of his crotch as Ash raised his chainsaw and revved it.

"Ready for Hell, Krueger?"

Krueger just snickered and raised one claw and pointed behind Ash. Ash paused and turned around. Jason Voorhees stood menacingly in front of Ash, his raised his machete was to strike. He swung down, but Ash countered with his chainsaw. The clang of metal-on-metal was deafening. Ash ran out of the way as Freddy charged Jason. Ash lay on the ice, catching his breath.

"Close one, Williams," he said to himself as he got to his feet smiling. He crossed his arms and watched as Krueger and Jason circled each other, sizing each other up. "But my luck is still…"

CRACK!

That was not a good sign.

"Oh, shit," he muttered.

The ice finally gave way and Ash was plummeted into the cold water below.

"ASH!" Carrie shouted as she watched Ash disappear into the ice. She stood waiting for Ash to resurface, but he never did.

"He can't be dead," she said. "He can't be." She started towards the hole, but realized that the Necronomicon was only inches away. Carrie, seizing opportunity, grabbed the Necronomicon and made a dash for shore. She ducked behind a fallen tree branch. She opened to a random page and began searching for the banishment passage Ash had told her about. "Where the hell is it?"

Jason struck at Freddy chest. The razor-sharp blade sliced a good hole in the sweater Krueger wore, but nothing more damaging that that.

"Ha," Krueger laughed. "Didn't your mother teach you how to play ball, Jason?" Krueger backed up and said, "I learned from my brothers."

With that, he separated into five Freddies. He seemed to fall apart into pieces, then each piece reformed into another Freddy Krueger.

"Jason, meet Freddy, Freddy, Freddy, and Freddy! Ah-hahahahahaha!"

The five Freddies encircled Jason.

"And the first thing they taught me was strength in numbers!" As he finished, all of the Freddies charged Jason. Some grabbed at his arms, others grabbed at his legs. The real Freddy stood and watched the spectacle. The four copy Freddies began slicing and dicing Jason. In moments, all five Freddies had piled on top of Jason.

Ash punched the ice with his metal fist. He held the chainsaw in his good hand, and tried to break the ice with his other. He was almost out of breath. He punched the ice again. He then had an idea.

The chainsaw burst through the ice like a knife through butter. Ash removed the chainsaw and punched the ice one more time.

SMASH! Success!

Ash used his hand to pull large chunks of ice off so he could crawl through. He lifted his head out of the water and coughed, spraying cold water everywhere. He crawled up on the ice and coughed out freezing water.

"Alright, who"-cough-"wants some?" he said. He spotted his shotgun only inches away and made a grab for it.

Jason now had the upper hand. He sliced through the first Freddy with no problem. However, with each one that died, the others grew stronger. The second and third Freddy had their heads bashed together, yet they didn't die. Jason grew furious and began slicing everything in his way. Soon, four of the Freddies were on the ice, dead. They disappeared at once, leaving only the real Freddy standing.

"You… You killed Freddy!" Krueger said amazed. He straightened himself out and said, "Enough with this fucking around. It's time to…"

"Hey limp-dicks…!"

Krueger stopped mid-sentence. Who said...?

BA-BOOM!

Freddy looked up to see a hole in Jason's chest the size of a football. Through that hole, he saw Ash standing with his shotgun raised and smoking. Black blood dripped from the top of Jason's wound and offal hung loosely from the edges.

"Let's go!"


	20. Chapter 20

Well, this is it! The big one! The Seventh Inning Stretch! The Fat Lady is singing! It's the final showdown between Freddy, Jason, and our steel-chinned hero, Ash! There are still two more chapters to end the story, but it's almost over! I would like your opinions on the story: was it good? Bad? Utterly terrible? Also, give me some ideas for a possible follow up. And next week, I'm gonna post some bonus content as well as a preview of my next story: Child's Play 6: Revenge of Chucky.

And now, the first part of the conclusion to "**_Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash_**!"

Chapter 19

Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash

Freddy charged Ash and Jason. Jason raised his machete-arm and ran it through Freddy. Ash took the opportunity to take his chainsaw and knock Jason in the back of the head. Jason backhanded Ash, knocking him to the ground. Freddy removed Jason's machete and kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground too.

Jason stood up and cut down at Ash. Ash rolled out of the way just in time before Jason's machete embedded itself in the ice.

Jason removed his machete and turned back to Ash. Ash, not thinking, raised his leg and kicked Jason in the crotch. A dull thud sounded and Jason didn't move. Ash stared at Jason, bug eyed.

"Oh…!"

Jason grabbed Ash by the collar and tossed him at Freddy.

"…SHIIIIIIITTTTTT!"

"Batter up!" Krueger said. An energy barrier formed around Krueger. Ash slammed face first into it, sliding to the ground with an "Ooof!"

"The book has given me powers to bend reality to my will." Freddy said with a smirk.

With that, he raised his hand and levitated Jason and Ash into the air. Krueger flicked his glove; Jason was sent flying in one direction while Ash hurtled towards shore. He crashed head first into a fallen log; his legs flipped over his head and landed flat on his ass on the other side of the log.

"Ash!" Carrie yelled. Ash came to his senses and saw Carrie next to him holding the book.

"Carrie..." Ash said dumbstruck. He flew into the air and was bashed against a tree. "This would be a really good time to read the passages, Carrie!" Ash said as he was thrown up and down by Freddy like a pinball.

"Uhh… Klattu Verata Nickto!" Carrie said the words and everything went still.

"What… What did you do?" Freddy asked. Distracted, he dropped Ash to the ground. Ash gave a yelp as he hit the ice.

Suddenly, a bright red vortex appeared out of nowhere on the frozen lake surface. An ungodly strong wind with an equally ungodly loudness swept across the lake. The vortex began pulling everything in its path into it. Fire came out of the vortex, licking the air and melting the ice in the immediate vicinity of the hole.

Ash ran for the trees, but was stopped by Freddy, who grabbed his shirt.

"No! I'm not leaving! It's my time!" Freddy felt the suction pulling him. He let go of Ash and was sucked towards the vortex. His screams were heard even from the dark chasm: "IT'S FINALLY MY TIME! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Krueger grabbed at the ice and dug his blades into the ice. He shoved them through the ice and anchored himself to the lake.

"AAGGHHHHHH!" Ash turned to Carrie, who was holding the book like her life depended on it. She was trying to make her way to a nearby tree, but the vortex was too strong. She kept slipping with every step. The vortex knocked her on her back and began dragging her in. Soon, she would be dead and...

"Not this time," Ash muttered. He struggled against the sucking power of the vortex and went for Carrie.

"Carrie," Ash said. "Take my hand!" Carrie reached out and grabbed for Ash's hand. He felt her fingers in the palm of his hand, but her tiny appendages slipped away.

"Try again!" Ash yelled over the roar of the wind.

"I can't," she screamed. Ash made a second grab for Carrie. He held out the chainsaw and Carrie longed for it. She grabbed it, but the unmoving blade cut deep into her palm. Ash pulled Carrie towards the tree and held her tightly. Ash looked up from Carrie and nearly shit himself: Jason Voorhees was lumbering towards them against the wind.

Ash tried desperately to start the chainsaw. Nothing.

"Carrie, read something from the book!" Ash yelled.

"Read what?" Carrie shouted.

"Anything!" Ash yelled.

Carrie flipped through the book.

"Here's something! Nipth Shimara Baheim!"

At that, Freddy began convulsing. The souls began leaving his body, slowly turning him back to normal. His deep pitted face became smooth once more, his hair had returned with its original blonde color. His blades slipped from their anchor in the ice. Krueger began slipping back towards the vortex; letting out a final scream, Freddy, human once more, was sucked into the pit.

"That's one down, but where's...? Aghhhh!" Carrie screamed as the machete was driven into her shoulder. Ash turned to see Jason remove the machete from Carrie's arm. Ash swung the chainsaw around and slammed it against Jason's mask, knocking him back a bit.

"Hang on, Carrie!" Ash yelled. He turned to his chainsaw. "Start, damn it! Start!" Ash pulled the cord on the chainsaw, but it wouldn't start. Jason raised his machete-arm and prepared to strike. Carrie began clutching her shoulder but, in doing so, accidentally let go of the Necronomicon. The book flew high ito the sky, pages fluttering in the wind.

"The book!" she screamed. "Ash, I dropped the book!"

"Forget the book and get out of here, Carrie!" Ash yelled. "This might be where Ash Williams finally meets his maker!"

Jason lumbered slowly towards them. Carrie held Ash's waist tightly as the chainsaw finally started. Ash raised the chainsaw... Jason raised the machete...

WHACK!

Something came out of the trees and hit Jason in the back. The object was a blur as it was carrie past Carrie and Ash. Ash recognized it as his Oldsmobile. But who was that in the driver's seat?

"Davey!" Carrie screamed.

Sure enough, Davey, flying out of the woods like a bat out of Hell, was behind the wheel of the moving death trap, the gas pedal of the Oldsmobile floored so hard it might have broken through the floor. On his face was a demonic smirk. Jason turned around to face Davey. Even through the mask, his anger was apparent.

"Say hello to mommy, you bastard!" Davey shouted.

Horror flooded Carrie's face as the worn out car was lifted into the air by the wind. Davey looked out the window and opened the door. He took one final look at Jason, then at the pit, where the car was headed. Davey leaped out of the car and down to the ice fifty feet below. Carrie turned her head away before Davey hit the ground.

CRACK!

The Oldsmobile's momentum carried Jason towards the pit, where Freddy was climbing out. Freddy clung to the edge of the pit; below him, fires raged. Freddy crawled onto the ice.

"I'm free... I'M FREE!"

BLAM!

The Oldsmobile slammed Freddy in the gut. Now he and Jason were stuck to the car. The car fell down into the darkness of the pit. Then, the pit began closing. Freddy looked up in horror as the light dissolved into a tiny pinprick, the nothing. As suddenly as it appeared, the pit was gone. Even though he was in another dimension, Krueger's death scream rattled across Crystal Lake.

Silence crept back into the forest. Over the distant mountains, the sun peeked over the summit, casting a golden aura over the lake. For the first time in over fifty years, Crystal Lake was safe.


	21. Chapter 21

And now, the end.

Chapter 20

The Next Day

Sunlight shone over the hills behind Crystal Lake the next morning. The light cast its rays on the frozen lake, illuminating the immediate surroundings. A large hole lay in the center of the lake. Snow covered the ground surrounding the lake. Christmas Day was here.

Ash Williams opened his eyes and saw only white.

"Oh shit, I'm dead," he said solemnly. Then he felt the ice on his face. He lifted his head out of the ice and looked around. Then, his thoughts drifted to Carrie. He looked around for her and didn't see anything.

"Carrie!" Ash yelled.

"Ash," she said. "I'm stuck!" She was lying a few yards away, stuck under a fallen tree branch. Ash got up and dashed towards her. He began lifting the log with all his strength. Finally, it budged enough for Carrie to crawl out of it. He then dropped the log. Carrie lay on her back in the snow. She lifted her head. Ash cradled her and pulled a jacket over her shivering form.

"Is it over?" Carrie asked. "Are Freddy and Jason really gone?"

"I don't know, Carrie." Ash responded. "The Deadites seem to keep coming back no matter what I do. How's the arm?

"I'll live. It's only a flesh wound."

"Well that's good news." Ash said.

"Hello! Carrie, Ash? Are you guys out there? HELP!"

Carrie jumped up and turned towards the lake. Davey was visible from the torso up. The lower part of his body was trapped under ice.

"Davey!" Carrie shouted, limping towards Davey's stuck form.

"Don't worry, Davey. We'll get you outta there!" Ash said.

Carrie slid onto her knees, her momentum carrying her towards Davey.

"Hurry up, Carrie. This water is freezing."

Carrie grabbed Davey's arms and pulled. Davey came free of the ice with a plop and landed like a fish on the frozen surface. Carrie grabbed Davey and pulled him close to her body. Davey took a deep breath and relaxed as he felt Carrie's warm breath on his frozen neck.

"Carrie," Davey said.

"What, Davey?" Carrie asked.

"I think..." Davey coughed. "...this has to be the worst Christmas I've ever had."

Carrie let out a small giggle and held Davey tighter.

A few minutes later, the trio was back at the Voorhees mansion. Ash loaded the back of Bree's Mustang with all of the stuff he had left, which didn't amount to much more than his shotgun, his new chainsaw, and one bag of clothes. He would grab a few more supplies from the S-Mart. He was pretty sure they won't be selling much of anything for a while.

On top of it all, he didn't even have his trusty Oldsmobile anymore; it was lost in some random dimension.

"Do you really have to go, Ash?" Carrie asked as Ash tossed his guitar case into the trunk. Ash let out a deep sigh.

"Carrie, I really wish I could stay, but I have a destiny that calls." Ash shut the trunk and turned to Carrie. "Listen, there's a million reasons why I should go; the main one being that no matter where I go, Deadites always turn up to make my life Hell. I can't get too emotionally attached to anyone or else they use them to hit me where it hurts the most."

"But what happened to the Necronomicon?" Davey asked.

"I assume it's in the Deadite dimension where it belongs," replied Ash. "But knowing what I know, it won't stay there. It'll probably turn up in the Smithsonian next, I presume."

Ash walked around to the driver's door and stopped. He pulled out Marcus' sunglasses and put them on.

"One more thing before I go," Ash said. He dug into his pocket and fished out his wallet. He tossed the leather wallet at Davey and hopped in. The engine started and the Mustang's window rolled down. Ash stuck his head out the window as if to add something important.

"I'll see ya when I see ya, I guess." Ash said coolly as he gunned the engine and fishtailed on the ice and snow. The taillights disappeared into the trees and the engine faded away.

Turning his attention to the wallet, Davey opened it and his jaw dropped.

"Carrie," Davey said. "There's $3000 in here."

"What? You're shitting me?"

Davey pulled out $3000 worth of hundreds and handed it to Carrie, who started counting as they walked to the van.

"That's not including all these bank and credit cards."

Carrie finished counting and turned to Davey. "But, why give us all his money?"

"I don't know." Davey said. "But I did learn something from all this."

"What exactly is that?" Carrie asked as she hopped into the van.

"How much almost losing your life can make a person realize exactly what they have." Davey looked at Carrie and smiled. Davey looked around and checked their surroundings.

"Davey, what are you thinking?" Carrie asked, worried.

"I'm thinking that Forrest Green is nice this time of year," Davey smiled smugly, who was resting his hand on the center console. Carrie placed her hand in Davey's; they grasped each other firmly. Carrie smiled and gripped Davey's hand tighter as he peeled out. Snow was slung from under the tires as the bus flew out onto the road back to Forrest Green.

Had Davey taken a closer look at the woods around them, he would have seen Pamela Voorhees emerge from behind a thick tree, holding a bloody machete in her hand. She brushed a lock of her hair out of her face and began following the tire prints, dragging the machete in the snow behind her. She stopped short. Something had caught her eye. Her eyes drifted up to a low hanging tree branch. A smile crossed Pamela's face. There, resting in a fork on the tree limb was certain flesh-bound, blood-inked book...

I didn't realize it at the time, but now it all seems so clear. I came to Crystal Lake by coincidence, or so I thought. But it wasn't a random transfer or a punishment for destroying the original S-Mart location that brought me here. It was fate.

I was destined to save the world from the terrors of the Deadites. I was destined to track down the Necronomicon and stop ancient monsters from entering our world and plaguing the living. But I didn't realize that the Necronomicon itself was changing reality to bring me here. I think it was afraid of what Freddy would do with the Kandarian power scribbled away in its bloody pages. No doubt that part of it hoped I would be killed in the crossfire. But, in the end, the monsters and the book were banished to the dreaded dimension of the Deadites, the Evil Dead. Serves 'em right.

What does this mean for the future of yours truly? I have not a clue. I guess I'm gonna spend the rest of my life tracking down those damn Deadites. But for right now, that just leaves me and my Boomstick. It's not exactly a fairy tale ending, but it's good enough for me. After all, it's good to be King.


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Gladiators in Hell

Freddy landed into darkness first. He fell onto his back with a crack. Jason fell beside him. The Oldsmobile landed on them both.

Jason shoved the vehicle out of the way and stood up. Freddy followed suit. He checked himself over. He was human again! How was he...? Krueger turned and looked at his nemesis.

"You," Freddy said, extending his clawed hand. "We got a score to finish." Freddy's entire arm erupted in flame. Jason raised his Machete-arm, which did nothing except sparkle in the fire light. Jason charged. Freddy blocked Jason's machete attack with a counter, kneeing him in the gut. Freddy elbowed Jason's backside before Jason, filled with rage, sliced Freddy's at torso almost cleaving him in two.

Freddy backed off and took a minute to heal. He was human now, so he was more vulnerable than normal. He raised his glove to strike...

Freddy hesitated. He looked around, feeling a cold sensation creep into his gut. Something wasn't right. There was something uncomfortably familiar about it...

No, it couldn't be, he thought.

"NO!" Krueger shouted.

A large chain shot out from the darkness and hooked into Freddy's arm. The chain pulled his arm back and opened a gaping wound as another hooked into his side. Freddy howled in pain as more hooks shot from the darkness and tore into his flesh. His body was hoisted into the air as smaller chains pierced his cheeks, pulling his face taught. Freddy felt his blood flow down his body; he felt weak now, so he stopped struggling.

Freddy looked up. Jason was bound by chains also, but he couldn't feel it because he was already dead. The entire room lit aflame. Krueger felt the heat of the flames lick his skin.

Freddy turned and saw four ugly-looking demon-like figures enter the room. They were all dressed in S&M type clothes. One had his lips pulled back over his face to reveal gruesome chattering teeth. Another was a rather large... thing. The third was clearly feminine, with a satanic looking contraption that had opened a hole in her throat.

One stuck out as the obvious leader. He held in his hand a small box of some type. His other hand was free; he raised it and gave a dismissive wave. The chains disappeared. The flames licked his body in a sensual manner. The chains disappeared and Krueger was dropped to the ground, rolling directly into the flames. Krueger felt the heat sear his flesh and melt his skin. Krueger howled in pain as the flames receded.

Freddy stood fast, his flesh burnt crispy once more. Krueger lifted his gloved hand and twitched the blades against one another.

SNIKT-SNIKT-SNIKT-SNIKT!

Jason now stood opposite Freddy, standing silent and ominous. Freddy turned towards the newcomers, anticipating a new threat. But he lowered his weapon when the leader stepped forward; his face... no, his entire body was white. His head had a grid-pattern carved into his flesh, with pins inserted into every intersection. The box he held in his hands was gold and black in color with strange markings on it. As he stepped forward, the man looked at each of the monsters before him and let out a smile.

"Now, gentlemen, what seems to be the problem?"

The End

?


	23. Bonus Material

The following is a list of possible cast members; the people who could play these characters in a film.

Freddy Krueger – Robert Englund

Jason Voorhees – Kane Hodder

Ash Williams – Bruce Campbell

Carrie – Kirsten Prout - Most people know her from either the spin-off/comic-book film "Elektra" (an early role) or the TV show "Kyle XY". Kirsten has never been a lead, but her drama-victim character Amanda in "Kyle XY" shows she can carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Davey – Michael Cera - Cera has the ability to balance both drama and comedy on one hand. The role of Davey isn't all that dissimilar to Cera's character in "Superbad".

Raoul – Jason Mewes - Sure, he's already done the stoner role as Jay in the Kevin Smith movies, but I can think type-casting is appropriate here.

Jarvis – Kennan Thompson - Thompson has that serio-quirkiness that Jarvis posesses in the early part of the story and has proved he can keep his cool in situations like this (see "Snakes on a Plane")

Mr. Johnson – Steve Buschemi - Like Johnson, Buschemi thinks he's a big-shot; but a dramatic act always brings him down a peg or two (or twelve) like in "Armageddon".

Jake – Justin Long - Need I say more?

Sandra – Miley Cyrus - Cuz we've always wanted to see Hannah Montana die.

Bree – Paris Hilton - House of Wax: her best role ever. And that's saying ALOT.

Marcus – Joseph Gordon-Levitt - Even though it would ammount to nothing more than a cameo, Levitt can act and make a small character one of the most memorable; most people remember him as Jimmy in Halloween: H20.

Furious – Sean William Scott - Because he doesn't have enough to do.

Becka – April Scott - Daisy Duke in "Dukes of Hazzwrd: The Beginning". Nuff said.

Paris – Danielle Harris -

Sarah – Scout Taylor-Compton

Amanda – Ellen Page - Amanda was written as a red-head with glasses, but after watching Page in "Juno" and "Inception", I'm convinced that she could make this one of her most memorable on-screen characters

Lori – Monica Keena

Will – Jason Ritter

Sheriff Perry – Tom Atkins

Pamela Voorhees (70) – Paula Shaw

Pamela Voorhees (20) – Jamie Alexander - Another "Kyle XY" alum, Alexander played the reckless Jesse XX, a young girl who has a penchant for danger and doesn't know when to quit. Her resiliance reflects how Pamela Voorhees might have been at a young age.

Mark – Brandon Fletcher

Nancy Thompson – Heather Langenkamp

This work of fiction is based in no small part on the comic series of the same name. Several changes have been made to the product, including:

• Changing the setting (In the comic series, the events took place in early December; here, they take place from 4:30 A.M. Thursday, December 23rd to approximately 7:45 A.M. December 25th, a roughly 52-hour time frame.)

• The addition of two new characters (Jake and Sandra, two characters who are introduced early on, were never in the original Jeff Katz treatment or the subsequent comic series. This is mainly to increase the meager body count, but to also add an additional layer of emotion to the characters.)

• Davey survives in the novel (in the original series, Davey is killed in the same manner Jake is). This is for two reasons: to give competition for Carrie's affections with Ash; and to give Davey more of a chance to evolve his character, as he was killed too early in the series to really give the reader any time to form a connection with him. As a result of him surviving in this version, he becomes an important player in the story's third act.)

• There is more back story on the characters (In the comics, we were introduced to Carrie and Davey with almost no exposition; same with Raoul and Jarvis. This way, their characters are more fleshed out and giving the reader more to sympathize with.)

• Pamela Voorhees makes an appearance (in the series, Pamela's appearance was limited to one of Jason's dreams). Here, her appearance is magnified so that she becomes a (minor, yet significant) character in the third act.

• Jason is given the anti-hero role (while Freddy and Jason may both be antagonists, Jason is the real victim here. Freddy has been using him to gain power while Jason just rots as a corpse shell. This is another reason Pamela was brought in: so Jason had something to fight for: his freedom from being a "Slave to Death" (Freddy).

• The opening prologue was drastically overhauled to give the reader more insight into the lives of Will and Lori in the seven years after Freddy vs. Jason. Nearly then entire opening is original work, with only the last quarter of the chapter based on the original source material. Plus, the cameo from Jay and Silent Bob at the beginning and Dante and Randall is an obvious nod to the world of Kevin Smith. If you get the joke, it's hilarious. If not, it's still pretty cool.

There are several other changes made to this literary work, most mundane.

A brief synopsis of Child's Play 6: Revenge of Chucky, an all new original story set in the world of "Child's Play"! Look for it in May.

It has been twenty-five years since Charles Lee Ray performed the Voodoo spell that stuck him in the body of a Good Guy doll and suffered defeat at the hands of young Andrew Barclay three times over.

A quarter century later, Andrew is all grown up. He now has a child of his own and a loving wife, Kristen De Silva, whom he had met during his last encounter with the killer doll. But Andrew still has nightmares about Chucky. It gets even worse when his young daughter, Cassie, makes friends with a pair of twins named Glen and Glenda. That's when people start dying. Is Chucky, the killer doll, back to take his revenge? Or, is one of these two perfect children the seed of Chucky?

And also, the first chapter from "Halloween: Vengeance", an all-new Halloween tale set in the continuity of the original series; coming Halloween 2011.

October 31st, 2002

Haddonfield, IL

11:35 P.M.

The sound of the sirens was overwhelming to the people in the sleepy town of Haddonfield on the night of October 31st. Police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks raced down the streets towards a blazing inferno in the heart of town. People stood on their porches to get a glimpse of the cavalcade. But the vehicles were moving so fast, they were nothing more than a blur.

Amber Foster walked out the door of her parents' two-story home onto her porch to see the small cavalry come to a halt only half a block away. She was about 4'11" and 85 lbs. She had dimples on her cheeks and medium length straight, brown hair down to her shoulders. And she was only seven years old.

Amber's father was a police officer in Haddonfield. When she saw the cars going by, she felt a twinge of fear for her father. She went inside and walked over to a police scanner, turning the volume up. Static drowned out most of the conversations. Amber moved the scanner around on the table until the conversation was clearer.

Fire chief: "Jesus H. Christ! Nobody could have survived that inferno!"

Police Officer: "We got a body! Nope, wait, make it two bodies!"

Second Officer: "Someone's comin' out of the garage! He's holding a girl over his shoulder!"

Police Officer: "Get them some help! Where are those damn medics?"

Amber looked out her window towards the blaze with an expression of horror. She could only imagine the chaos unfolding one block over.

One block over, the scene was utter chaos. Fire trucks and ambulances were parked up and down the block while police cars had cordoned off the block. Firefighters raced back and forth around the burning property, putting out embers that drifted away from the fire.

A tall, black man with dreadlocks as long as those on a Predator sat in the back of an ambulance. He looked up at the medic attending his arm. He had smashed it inside the burning building during his fight with… Well, he'd rather not think about it. He babied his arm, which was now in a sling, as he hopped of the ambulance and made his way over to Sarah Moyer. Sarah had on a denim jacket over a black shirt, which was blackened with ash from the fire. Her long brown hair made her seem like the girl next door. A small head camera was mounted to her left ear, part of the broadcast from earlier in the evening. They had both been through Hell in the last four hours.

Freddie was in the entertainment business. His latest foray into the medium, tonight's live broadcast "Dangertainment," had been a complete flop. "Dangertainment" was supposed to be six people, including Sarah, exploring the childhood home of a local killer, who was supposed to be dead. During the broadcast, the college kids were supposed to uncover clues as to why he went crazy. Most of the evidence had been planted. But when two of them accidentally uncovered an underground lair, they realized that the killer wasn't so dead after all. Only the help of Sarah's anonymous (and somewhat unofficial) boyfriend, Deckard, had saved them both.

Seven people, including Freddie's girlfriend and their technical producer, had been killed. The other five had gone to college with Sarah. Three of them she had known since the sandbox. She must be in complete turmoil, Freddie thought as he hobbled over to her on his good leg.

Sarah was walking in the middle of the street when her pocket vibrated. She pulled out her PDA and saw a message. It was from Deckard.

Deckard: "You're alive. We can see you on TV!"

Sarah looked around just in time to see a mob of TV Reporters rushing her way. They began asking all sorts of questions and were closing in on her when she heard a voice.

"Enough!" Freddie commanded. "Dangertainment is off the air! I'm done with these cameras."

The barrage of questions continued, this time directed at Freddie. One baldheaded reporter pushed through and asked Freddie, "How are you feeling right now?" His cameraman was only inches away, filming Freddie.

Calmly, Freddie chuckled and said, "How am I feeling right now?" His tone became angered as he repeated. "How am I feeling right now?" He turned toward the bald reporter's cameraman and subtly signaled for him to turn his camera. He then shouted at the top of his lungs, "FEEL THIS!"

In one swift move, Freddie one-two punched the bald reporter, sending him to the ground. The cameraman turned back to Freddie as he led Sarah away from the carnage. The cameraman looked back at the reporter, who, with the delivery of a comedian, looked at the camera and quipped, "Did you get that?"

A firefighter was pushing a gurney down the driveway. On top of the gurney was a black, ash-covered body bag. The fire had been put out by now, but not before the garage, all of Freddie's equipment, and a good portion of the house in front of it had been burnt to a crisp. Sarah broke away from Freddie and made her way to the firefighter. She stopped next to the gurney and stared at the body bag on it. She looked at the firefighter and asked, "It's him, isn't it? I want to see his face."

"I wanna warn you, ma'am, not a pretty sight," the fireman warned. Sarah looked at him demandingly. Knowing he would be unable to deter the young woman, he shrugged and slowly unzipped the bag. Sarah gasped as the bag opened to reveal…

"Hey, back your ass up!" Sarah heard Freddie shout at a cameraman who wanted to get a close-up on the body. Sarah looked at Freddie, then back at the body. The body was burned black. The face, however, was unmarred. A sleek, white mask on the head was only slightly blackened. Nothing some water couldn't clean off. Sarah zipped up the bag and told the fireman to take it out of her sight. The fireman agreed and wheeled it to the back of an ambulance. A paramedic with a goatee loaded it inside and slammed the doors.

11:59 P.M.

Twenty minutes later, Amanda Everhart was cleaning up her station and getting ready to go home when the doors to the morgue burst open. The goateed paramedic, Mark, along with an orderly, wheeled the gurney into the sterile room. He took the gurney to a table.

Amanda was grief stricken. "You gotta be shitting me! Another one!"

"Lucky day, actually," said Mark. "You have a celebrity!" He grunted as he and the orderly lifted the body onto the table.

"Hot damn, let me find my autograph book!" Amanda shouted sarcastically as she grabbed her facemask.

"I'm not kidding. It's Michael Myers." Mark said gravely.

Amanda paused, scared. She knew damn well the name "Michael Myers," as did everyone in Haddonfield. Even though he was dead, he was still scary to be around.

"Get me a copy of that autograph," Mark chuckled as he went out the door, followed by the orderly.

Amanda stared at the body bag for a long time. Mark had to be pulling her leg. It couldn't be him. He was long dead already. He died years ago in a fire at the police station in 1989. But that couldn't be true. He was in a body bag not four feet away from her tonight. Mark had to be pulling her leg.

Only one way to find out, she thought. She pulled her flowing blonde hair back into a ponytail and replaced her facemask. She pulled down the plastic faceshield and cautiously walked over to the bag. She grabbed her small cart with the surgical tools and moved it next to the table. She placed a tape recorder on the cart near her sterile tools. She pressed the record button and the tape began recording.

How would she start the analysis of the body? She faced the tape recorder and began.

"Patient's name is Michael Audrey Myers, aged 45 years. Time of death: about forty-five minutes ago. Cause of death: unknown at this point."

She placed one hand on the bag and the other on the zipper. Slowly, she pulled the zipper down the bag. The top of the bag started to fall away. Amanda gasped as she stared at the charred mask of Michael Myers. His eyes were closed and the hair on the mask had been burnt off. The whole thing smelt of burnt rubber. There were some spots where the mask had been completely burnt away and it appeared the mask had fused to the face in these spots. Michael's arms were folded mummy style in the bag across his chest. In short, he looked like a mummy.

Amanda turned back to the tape. "Cause of death now looks like severe burn wounds to face and neck…"Amanda pulled the zipper down more. "…And torso."

Part of his clothing, a tight-fitting pair of coveralls, had been burned away, allowing clear glimpses of his burnt flesh. She took her hand and moved it towards his face. She thought she would peel back the mask so she could describe the injuries in detail. Her blue-gloved hand slowly inched towards the mask.

In an instant, Michael's eyes snapped open as Amanda's hand barely touched the burnt rubber. She let out a piercing scream as Michael locked eyes with his next victim.

Down the hall, the two orderlies were laughing about the look on Amanda's face when Mark told her it was Myers.

"Her eyes got so fucking wide, man, it ain't funny," the orderly said in a mockingly serious tone.

"So what, it's the truth. She was gonna find out eventually." Mark spoke with a thin Brooklyn accent. It used to be really heavy, but his time in the mid-west had watered it down. Mark had grown up in the Big Apple. As a boy, he always wanted to be a doctor. But a thirty-seven now, there wasn't a snowball's chance in Hell of that now.

His friend was named Jason. Everyone in the hospital called him many things. Among the most common, though, were Jay and stoned. It was nothing more than common knowledge that Jason always smoked a bowl before going to bed at night.

Jay and Mark laughed about Amanda all the way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Jay pushed the button to call the elevator when they heard a loud scream. Mark looked at Jay with a frightened look. The elevator doors opened, but neither of them got on. Instead, they flew back to the morgue. It was only a hundred yards away, but it took them forever to get there.

They reached the doors and pushed them open. They nearly fell into the room. Mark looked up and saw Amanda suspended in the air by her neck a solid foot off the ground. The large man holding her up was covered in ash and blood. Mark knew it was Michael Myers.

Michael turned his head and noticed Mark and Jay for the first time. He threw Amanda at the fuse box on the wall. Her head smashed the door and slammed into the circuit breakers. This caused an electrical surge and subsequent flashing of the lights. It looked like a strobe light party in the morgue.

The flashing lights made the room twice as frightening. The lights flashed on and off as Michael moved closer to Jay and Mark. Not thinking, Mark charged Michael head on. Michael grabbed him by the head, causing Mark to scream. Michael began squeezing Mark's head. Blood poured from Mark's eyes and nose. His nose began flooding with blood and brain matter. A loud crack finished the job as Michael tossed Mark against a wall, where he slumped to the floor leaving a smear of blood on the wall. Terrified, Jay turned tail and ran out the door.

Michael looked around at the cart and eyed a variety of weaponry. There were scalpels, saws, electric drills, etc. But Michael had his eyes on a three foot long surgical machete. He strolled over to the cart and picked it up. He held it for a while as if weighing it in his hand. He finally made his decision and walked quickly out the door after the coward.

Jay crouched behind a janitorial closet door. He backed into the buckets of water and pulled them close. He looked up and saw a broken mop handle. He grabbed it and held it like a weapon, ready to use it if necessary. He heard footsteps outside. The acrid smell of blood filled his nostrils and he knew Michael was outside the door. He pulled the mop handle tight.

The door seemed to fly away as Michael pulled the wooden door off its hinges. Seizing the opportunity, Jay thrust the mop handle at Michael, catching him in the side. But the handle had no effect except offering Jay the chance to run fast. But Michael was slightly faster.

As Jay flew out the door of the closet, Michael threw the machete at the fleeing Jay. The machete hit true and flew into the back of Jay's skull. Jay only felt a slight twinge as the blade entered the back of his head. In a split second, the blade exited his skull between his eyes, right above the bridge of his nose. He stood for a second, trying to hold on with all his strength because he didn't want to die.

Finally, he gave in and his knees buckled as he collapsed on the floor. Michael Myers walked over to his new kill and removed the machete from his newest victim. Blood pooled around Jay's head. Michael took extra care to avoid the blood as he made his way to the elevator.


End file.
